


【柱斑】传说中的勇者先生

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [6]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 短篇AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 115,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 魔王柱*勇者斑一个关于命运的故事，尽请随意看看❤️





	1. 相遇

⚠️ ？？？柱·勇者斑  
奇奇怪怪的AU

 

尽管这片大陆近千年都没能再诞生新的传说，「勇者」依旧神奇的作为一种职业蓬勃发展着。  
而提到名扬大陆的勇者，人们总绕不过「宇智波」这个姓氏，传说中他们便是勇者的起源。  
……  
并非每个宇智波都以勇者的身份为荣…这点在斑身上体现的淋漓尽致。  
将「变得更强」作为人生准则的斑与大多族人完全谈不来，连族老们都对他无可奈何。  
「不去拯救他人，变强也无法成为真正的勇者。」  
但只有弱者才需要拯救，他的人生与弱者没有交集。于是斑的人生准则又多了一条，少管闲事。  
原本这就是个消极勇者的故事  
直到今日  
——————  
「连带土那个臭小子都能名扬大陆？！」  
路过偏远小镇的宇智波斑依旧没能错过这个消息，他的吊车尾侄子宇智波带土成了风靡全大陆的新星勇者…据说是因为成功屠龙。  
斑忍不住掏出被自己遗忘多时的勇者徽章默默无言，被吊车尾超过级别，他还怎么在家族聚会上抬起头…  
宇智波斑，首次因为人情世故产生危机感  
勇者先生试图拯救自己的职业生涯，但是实际操作不尽人意。他的级别能在工会接到的任务不是寻猫寻狗就是修缮房屋…这些丧心病狂的任务简直在挑战他的神经。  
所以，停留在南贺小镇的日子，勇者先生不仅毫无进展还因为破坏建筑被倒扣了分数。

在一个普普通通的日子，无心工作的勇者选择遛弯，跑到附近的山谷打牙祭。  
很幸运，没花多少时间就遇到了猎物，斑上下打量这只对他龇牙咧嘴的野兽，点点头打算收菜。  
「嗷呜…」面前耀武扬威的家伙突然夹起尾巴转身就跑  
勇者站在原处感知…露出笑意，看来更好的运气还在后面，他遇到了大猎物。  
魔物…斑立刻奔向感知到魔气的方向，这才是勇者该做的工作！他推测魔物出现在荒郊野岭无非是残害路过的倒霉鬼，随着感知中出现第二道的气息，验证了他的猜想。  
（但这气息也太弱了吧…难道已经不行了？）  
……  
然而眼前的场景刷新了他对魔物的认识  
眼前这个长着赤色长角的女魔物竟然光天化日劫色？！他赶到现场时倒霉鬼的前襟已经全被撕开了，还一脸惊恐地捂住胸口，如果不是劫完要吃人，倒是一出好戏。  
「勇者…」束着马尾的女性魔物将倒霉鬼拽到身后戒备地看着他，看来不是个简单魔物，竟然一眼就认出他勇者的身份  
「把倒…这个黑长直交出来，不合作就干掉你。」斑毫不在意魔物的戒备，眼前这个魔物还不是他的对手  
黑长直听到他的话从魔物背后探出身，看他的眼神闪闪发亮，看起来并不害怕。  
反倒是魔物闻言表情紧张了许多，身周的魔力开始爆动，看来不打算坐以待毙。  
勇者做好收菜准备，魔物却不按剧本走，提着黑长直展翼飞离地面，而斑未能察觉这是个有翼魔物一时没能阻止她。  
她不敢背对他飞离，飞在半空与他僵持。看到黑长直眼里的崇拜，斑决定眼前这个高等魔物就是他勇者生涯的第一桶金！  
烧也要烧下来，巨型火龙袭向魔物，她敏捷闪避一侧羽翼仍被灼伤，刮起魔风才熄灭火焰。  
「你跑不了！」  
女性魔物也意识到没法带人逃跑，望着黑长直嘴里吐出未知的言语，随之放开手。  
斑脸色一变，没想到魔物如此凶残想摔死倒霉鬼，急忙上前接人，抬头已不见魔物的影子。看着怀里傻笑着的黑长直，觉得这次亏大了。  
……  
「喂，你要抱到什么时候。」从他接到人就被死死抱住，这家伙还把脑袋埋在他胸口。  
即使是害怕，这后遗症也持续得太久了吧…  
黑长直闻言拿温和的杏眼望着他，眼里的崇拜感激让一向不受欢迎的勇者先生不太好意思，口气倒和缓了许多。  
「没事吧？」黑长直点头，还站起身活动给他看  
「那就好，既然你没事了我就先走了。」斑脱下斗篷给他披上，这胸膛露一大片实在有伤风化  
「干嘛？」结果还没走出两步就被扯住了衣角  
黑长直满眼害怕请他不要丢下他，说担心一个人再遇到怪物  
斑有些心软，仔细一想把人扔在这的确不近人情，这家伙看着傻乎乎的估计野兽就能吃了他。于是吹响挂在颈间的短笛，唤来周围的两匹骑兽  
「走吧。」斑提醒他抓紧时间  
「可我不会骑这个…勇者先生能带着我吗？」黑长直投来求助的眼神，里边还闪烁着期待  
耿直勇者一听皱眉思考了一会儿，豁然开朗  
……  
「这下就解决了…」勇者跨上骑兽驱它飞奔…黑长直则被牢牢捆在骑兽背上，很安全。  
——————  
安全是安全，就是想吐  
柱间觉得自己的胃被颠成了三瓣，心里却没什么抱怨…这可是他与勇者先生的初次亲密接触。  
短暂的接触他就看出这个男人除却有些别扭实则是很温柔的人。会出手解救不相识的路人，还将他带回城镇，长得这么好看，实力就更不必说了…柱间暗戳戳下定决心。  
「好了，到这里你就安全了，以后千万别一个人跑到那么偏僻的地界，魔物可吃人不眨眼。」  
斑觉得自己是送佛送到西了，回绝了黑长直的酬谢，也不理会泪眼汪汪的挽留，快步走开…直觉告诉他这家伙很麻烦。

(这些人是在看我？）  
斑觉得一路上无论是商贩还是路人看他的眼神都古古怪怪，买面包的大婶还对他指指点点？！勇者觉得很委屈，他最近也就炸了一座广场，不至于这么不友好吧。  
耳边还有并不小声的议论  
「这勇者肯定干了什么...」  
「对对，他那么凶一定是欺负人了。」  
「你真没想象力，这一看就是那方面的债啊…可怜呐，这小哥肯定敢怒不敢言。」  
勇者先生越听越不对头，他们没议论错人吧...  
「要不你去问问...这黑长直小伙伴长得多俊啊。」  
（黑长直？！）  
勇者先生脸色一变回头环顾四周，果然在不远处的巷口逮到了鬼鬼祟祟的身影，黑长直见他看过去眼神就更哀怨了...惆怅悲伤加怀念，都是戏。  
他找到害他再次风评下降的元凶了，黑长直这是恩将仇报！  
勇者先生气势汹汹地走向他，却很难对这个乐呵呵的家伙发火，只好压低音量  
「为什么跟着我，你已经安全了。」跟就跟，一脸惹人误会的表情是干什么  
「我想跟着你！」黑长直一脸坚定，看得斑一愣。他是想跟着他...一直那种嘛，独行侠勇者很快回神坚定地回绝。  
「为什么不可以...」眼前的家伙抱膝消沉  
斑深吸一口气，围观群众的眼神非常犀利...这家伙太会装可怜了  
「起来好好说话...」  
……  
斑觉得眼前这家伙大脑清奇，刚刚差点在魔物手上丢了性命，现在却和他说想跟他一起旅行…他是勇者不是保镖，即使这家伙看起来不像是随口说说。  
「你有什么特长...」直视闪闪发亮的眼睛，他硬着头皮询问  
「特长是指...头发算吗？」柱间还不太了解这些用语，只能按字面回答  
他在开玩笑吧...斑耐着性子又问  
「能不能打？」这是与他同行的基本要求  
黑长直沉默片刻，摇摇头  
（果然如此...）  
「既然你没什么作用，我没空陪你过家家。」其实在山谷的短暂接触他便谨慎感知过，黑长直没有丝毫魔力，是个彻头彻尾的普通人。眼前失落的男人让斑不太忍心，但有些事不能妥协。  
「但我有其他用处，勇者先生要游历大陆对吧，我可以为你引路！」  
宇智波斑挑挑眉，这倒有点意思...可他仔细打量黑长直，最终还是拒绝了他。  
「我知道了...」黑长直失落地走开  
——————  
勇者先生不知着了什么魔，看到黑长直魂不守舍便默默跟着他。不就是被一个不受欢迎的勇者拒绝了嘛…至于这么低落？  
斑也是为他好，手无缚鸡之力的家伙跟着他迟早会出事，他不讨厌黑长直，不希望他白白丢掉性命。  
（这家伙怎么往暗巷走，也不怕...）  
斑不知道是自己嘴毒还是黑长直霉神附体，这才没走几步又撞上了事。  
「你们好？」被凶神恶煞的人围住，柱间依旧礼貌地打了声招呼  
「小子，我们不太好...手头有些紧，不想挨揍就把钱袋交出来！」这小子一进巷子就成了他们的猎物，身上的斗篷可是值钱货  
领头劫道的可没什么耐心，见他不配合抡起拳头就想教训人...结果正中左边的同伴，他不信邪又来了一拳，这下右边的又接个正着。  
「你可真不小心…」  
领头看着笑嘻嘻的臭小子怒火中烧，周围的同伴也配合着抄起棍棒  
（也差不多...)  
这些粗鲁的招呼当然没能落到柱间身上，因为勇者先生出现了。他眼睛都不眨，三两下就将地痞通通撂倒，酷炫极了！  
一群大块头鼻青脸肿在地上哀嚎，不知道怎么半路杀出个多管闲事的。结果其中一个眼尖的撇到了斑腰上的勇者徽章大声囔囔  
「你这混蛋勇者，竟然无故对普通人动手，等着我们一定投诉你！」斑心里一咯噔，看到傻瓜黑长直挨打下意识就...完全忘记守则规定不得无故对普通人出手了  
这得扣多少分？他的等级！斑灵机一动决定挣扎一下。  
「谁说我无故动手，是你们这群混蛋先打劫我的助手。不信看斗篷，上边有我的标志！」  
眼神一扫，柱间机灵地拽起衣角，上边恰是团扇印记。  
地痞：这个标...卧槽？！  
只好青着脸，麻溜的滚蛋

见黑长直噌噌靠近又想搭话，斑觉得很尴尬...他十分钟前才让人家滚蛋。  
结果黑长直一把抓住他的手，就开始念叨多次救命无以为报，只能balabala…  
「闭嘴！我是恰巧路过，恰巧看不惯他们才恰巧动了手，和你没关系。」斑觉得他这是勇者素质提升了，路见不平  
「可是勇者先生说了我是你的助手...你不会说话不算数吧。」事实证明说谎是人类交际的常态，勇者用眼神告诉他「不算数」，看黑长直一脸吃惊非常愉快，他能拿他怎样。  
「那我也要投诉你...」  
「喂！」  
「你刚刚说的话我拿留声石录下来了…」心机黑长直一脸认真，让他大惊失色

斑不知叹了多少回气，黑长直怎么就盯上他了...好说歹说告诉他自己的工作很危险，经常和魔物打交道，魔物不是他这个普通人能应对的，他就是不听。  
他说要报答他跟着他，一定会派上用场  
「你不怕死？」和他同行又能坚持多久呢...他也不是没有过助手，那些人在短暂的相处后都选择离开  
黑长直察觉勇者的妥协，眼睛更亮了，笑着说  
「我不会死的...还有，我叫柱间。」  
......  
柱间告诉斑，他在外游历去了许多地方，出于一些原因对整片大陆的地形非常了解，斑想去哪里他都能为他带路。  
一开始斑还以为这家伙是在吹牛，结果柱间出乎意料的比他想象中还要博学，自荐没带一丝水分。除却人类国度，无尽的荒野、山林甚至是异族的居住地都清清楚楚...突然觉得很赚。  
被问到自身情况，勇者先生反倒有些难为情  
「斑…怎么啦？」他只是问了问关于“勇者”的事，斑就不说话了。其实之前的“投诉”他就听得云里雾里，难道勇者很多嘛  
「大路上难道有很多勇者吗，勇者不就是宇智波一族的意思嘛。」  
柱间这是几百年前的老黄历...现在满大陆都是勇者吧，甚至还分起无聊的等级。斑寻思柱间应该生活在消息闭塞的小地方，还很少出门，就耐心和他解释，现在是勇者遍地走的时代。  
「那斑一定是很厉害很厉害的级别，山谷里那么凶的魔族都害怕你。」柱间立刻拍马屁  
结果斑一脸郁闷，迟疑再三说自己的级别很见鬼，升级流程更见鬼。  
「最高是？」「传说级...」  
「那你呢？」柱间一脸期待  
「村，村级...你要辞职也晚了！」斑一脸凶恶  
柱间憋住笑，斑实在太可爱了...村级就村级，在他心里斑就是最强的勇者。  
「我会帮你的，我们一起努力吧！」他相信斑一定能成为新的传说  
......  
就这样，勇者先生带着他的新助手踏上了征程  
————  
斑不只一次赞叹，作为勇者柱间比他称职一万倍，只可惜男人没有魔力。  
对此柱间的表情有些复杂...说他适合做勇者啊。  
耿直勇者从不恭维人，他是真的觉得柱间很好很好...这个男人就像一座宝库，可以解答斑所有的疑惑。而且与他同行，斑感到很温暖，一开始他还不太适应柱间在生活上的照顾，时间久了斑便将感激放到心底...最最重要的是，有柱间在，他卡住的任务终于完成了。  
柱间除了不能打，简直十项全能！

「接下来就去挑了魔物的巢穴！柱间，我们下一站具体位置是哪？」斑斗志昂扬  
助手先生笑眯眯的给他泼冷水，告诉他「现在的等级领不到这样的任务，完成了也不加分。」  
「那我现在有什么能做的？」斑将升级攻略都交由柱间安排  
眼前的男人放下手中的「怎样做一个好勇者」，笑得斑晕晕乎乎，他说斑要先学会怎样做个勇者。  
……  
柱间告诉他，勇者的价值不在于消灭了多少魔族或是打败了多强大的敌人，而是为了拯救他人去做这些事…就像在山谷对他的救助。  
眼前的男人眼神明亮，斑将他的话记到心里默默体会…确实，他当时要是不伸出援手，就没法和柱间相识了。  
勇者先生慢慢用新的视角看待自己的职业，进行新的尝试。事无巨细，人们大多都会回以感激，并非只有力量能帮助他人…斑这才明白为什么带土那个吊车尾能成为了不起的勇者了，他是不会输给他的。

这样的日子一晃就是数月，期间他与柱间游历了许多地方，不管有没有任务都尽自己所能去帮助他人…斑现在真正爱上了这个职业。  
……  
「这里在龙谷附近吧…」柱间的小眼神飘来  
「我又不去它们的巢穴，在附近捉个落单的打一顿不行嘛…」他那傻侄子都屠过龙  
但柱间不断劝解，考虑再三斑还是放弃了  
「那就走吧…」  
然而他不找龙，龙却从天而降落到了面前  
眼前的银龙虽不是庞然大物，但身型流畅，利爪闪耀着寒芒…是高级龙族，龙看到勇者也很惊讶。  
（左眼上是剑伤…看来和人类有过结。）  
机会难得，斑将柱间拎到枝头上，打算试试这头龙的斤两  
银龙的沉吟听起来没有杀气，但勇者兴致来了也顾不上这些，从卷轴召唤出团扇向龙袭去。  
龙极力闪避...这种战斗力的勇者只有那一族，它不想与眼前这人动手。但勇者的实力让龙出乎意料，别说谦让，它不全力应对恐怕会被眼前的人类干掉。  
（这样才有点意思...）  
勇者闪避龙唤来的雷电，手下的动作更加刁钻。龙一时不慎被团扇击倒，慌乱中闭上完好的右眼。  
团扇的攻击被另一道动作阻拦，眼前带着面具的男人气势汹汹  
「我看谁敢动我的龙！」  
......  
柱间坐在树梢欣赏斑的战斗，并不担心斑。他清楚勇者的实力，即使龙找来帮手，同样不是斑的对手。助手先生静待勇者收菜...然而  
「臭小子？」斑突然放下团扇，皱着眉对面具男问道  
「你说谁...我不认识你！」  
面具男往后退了几步靠近龙  
「宇智波带土，你装什么傻？长能耐了...以为带个面具我就认不出你了？」斑的口气阴测测但明显是对熟悉的人  
面具男，宇智波带土用直觉发誓，再演下去斑就要揍他了...摘下面具，这个右脸带着伤痕的年轻勇者对着斑讪笑。  
「斑...你怎么跑来这里啊，你不是应该在东大陆和魔物较劲吗？」带土觉得很稀奇  
斑一脸鄙视，带土还以为他是原来的他嘛，他早就成为优秀的勇者了！  
「别管这个了，你这臭小子为什么拦着我，你不是屠龙英雄嘛。」斑觉得这里边不寻常  
对面的带土一脸纠结，磕磕巴巴地告诉斑  
「我没想到流言会传成那样...我没屠龙，这头龙是我最好的朋友。」  
龙先生其实有自己的名字，如带土所说他们缔结了永恒的契约。银龙在光芒中化为人类模样，带土叫他卡卡西。  
......  
斑算是听明白了...所谓屠龙就是个py交易，他还耿耿于怀那么久。  
发现斑在捏拳头，带土觉得自己很可能无辜挨揍，只好想办法转移暴躁勇者的视线。  
「斑，树上这个是你的朋友嘛，看着真是一表人才！」直觉告诉他斑会带着陌生面孔一定有情况，况且还这么小心翼翼  
果然，听到带土的夸奖，斑表情缓和许多也想不起揍人的事，他把柱间从树上带下来，郑重的向侄子介绍「这是千手柱间，我的挚友。」  
（挚友?!）  
带土一脸稀奇，斑这个注孤生还能交到朋友...还挚友，他盯着黑长直左看右看也没看出三头六臂，不明白他怎么就能和躁狂症相处的这么好。  
「这位柱间先生也是勇者吗？」一定很能打  
下一秒他就为自己的嘴贱买了单...站在那足足听斑吹了半小时「柱间的一百个优点」。  
......  
「您好..我能和您聊聊吗？」听到龙的敬语，柱间露出温和的笑容

「斑能遇到亲人真是太好了！」他看得出来遇到那个年轻人后勇者一直心情很好  
斑点点头，嘴上再怎么嫌弃，带土也是他的亲人…看到他成长起来，他很欣慰。  
「不提他了，刚才耽误了那么久我们得在天黑前到下个镇子落脚。」  
——————  
实际情况...两人抵达镇子时早已夜深，斑有些疲惫便早早睡下了。  
......  
柱间睁开眼，温柔注视着斑的睡颜，过了一会儿轻轻离开房间...有「人」要见他。

今晚的月色很美  
「您为什么要待在那个勇者身边，他很危险...」低沉的女声从身后传来，柱间缓缓回过头  
眼前的女性正是出现在山谷的魔族，有着彰显非人身份的赤红长角，这是一位高等魔族。  
她向眼前的男人垂下头，温顺的单膝跪地  
「桃华，都说了不必讲究这些，你快起来！」柱间很熟悉眼前的魔族，这些话也不知和千手桃华说了多少次，她总是不听  
「柱间大人...那个宇智波很危险，请您和我一起离开吧。」桃华苦苦相劝，眼前的男人却无动于衷，铁了心要留在宇智波身边  
「太危险了...您现在连魔力都没有。」这是她最不放心的地方  
柱间露出笑容安抚眼前的魔族，没有魔力不会影响他与斑相处，反而更安全。他告诉桃华不用担心他，勇者看不出他的身份。  
「回去后就和扉间说没找着我...好啦，别这么担心，我绝对不会有事的。」  
斑察觉不到他是魔族，只要避开一些能辨别血脉的敏锐物种...比如说龙，就高枕无忧了。

 

TBC


	2. 魔王

⚠️魔王柱·勇者斑

 

勇者先生被温暖的朝阳唤醒，有些恍惚  
这段日子对斑而言意义非凡…柱间不仅加入他的队伍，更融入了他的生活，让他不断打破惯例。缓下脚步，用心感受「错失的一切」，风景、人文，与人交流…这些一度被宇智波斑忽视的事物，那个男人希望斑感受这个世界的美与善意。  
柱间总有办法说服他  
勇者先生发现自己习惯与人住一间房还能睡到自然醒时，第一反应也非惊讶，而是理所当然，这些被归功于柱间的魅力。  
……  
「在想什么这么开心？」柱间端着餐盘挤到斑身边，试图分享勇者的快乐  
斑没有回答，拿起一块面包塞进嘴里，眼里笑意更浓…他喜欢柱间带给他的改变。  
「没什么，你怎么又起这么早，都说了这段时间你要好好休息...还有，不必专程给我带早餐。」  
斑控制住嘴角的笑意，板起脸  
「但是你自己总不记得吃...」他乐意照顾斑  
勇者先生却拧着眉拿前些天他生病的事说教，柱间这家伙心思细腻，偏偏对自己的身体马马虎虎，思及柱间生病的原因又沉下脸来。  
他们在这个小镇休整多日也是为此

 

【半个月前】  
有了助手先生，勇者的职业生涯变得异常顺利，斑觉得自己很快就能扬眉吐气了。  
「柱间，我们离下一级还差多少？」他记得马上就到傻侄子的等级了  
柱间笑眯眯地比出一个数  
「五分...那我们赶紧拿下！」不愧是柱间，他的等级简直是在坐火箭  
结果眼前的男人露出迟疑的表情，告诉他不对，后边还得加五个零。  
难以置信...  
「怎么会差那么多？！」那他要哪年哪月才能鄙视带土那小子  
（斑颜艺起来也很可爱......）  
看到柱间盯着他发呆也不出出主意，心里着急  
「柱间？」  
柱间回神温柔地安慰道  
「你先别急，斑真的很了不起，这么短时间就能到达现在的等级。但下一级就是勇者的分水岭了，不像之前那么容易，我们可以慢慢努力。」  
道理斑都懂,但之前的顺利让他一时无法接受前路漫漫…温和鼓励的眼神落到身上，勇者先生只好咬牙接受这个事实。  
接下来的几天由于职场压力，勇者先生变得有些急躁，即使柱间总是劝他不要心急，斑还是坚持领取成倍的任务。

风餐露宿无可避免  
他们穿过西南大陆的交界时已至深夜，还不幸遇到瓢泼大雨，四处也找不着落脚处。这点小挫折当然难不倒勇者先生，他选择直接穿过边界线到南大陆的城镇再作休整，柱间没说什么乖巧地跟着他  
到达新城镇是天空已经泛白，雨势也变得微弱，斑有些疲惫，打起精神建议  
「今天就在旅店休息好吗？」  
「嗯...」柱间的嗓音有些沙哑也没有什么活力，斑看着脸色有些苍白的男人皱起眉头，问他是不是哪里不舒服。柱间摇摇头，表示有些困想要睡一觉。耿直勇者没太在意…毕竟他们在雨中前行了一夜，疲惫是正常的，以柱间的细心一定能照顾好自己。  
「那你先在房间睡一觉，我买些补给就回来。」  
……  
斑离开后房间变得异常安静，试图入睡的人却难以入眠。原本昏沉的脑袋开始隐隐作痛，身体也不时打着寒战。  
柱间裹紧自己，觉得很稀奇...似乎没有了角，他的体质还比不上普通人。无力和虚弱让他意识到这就是传说中的生病。  
（要快些好起来，斑还有任务…）  
......  
「柱间，柱间！」焦急的呼唤让意识回归...是斑回来了  
「唔...你回来啦，没事的我再睡一会儿就好。」有气无力的声调让斑更加担忧，轻轻触碰柱间的前额，果然一片滚烫  
斑很自责，他竟然忘记柱间不比自己，再怎么优秀在某种层面上仍是个普通人。他却急于求成，最近一直让柱间跟着自己风餐露宿。柱间突然病倒一定是因为在雨中走了一夜...斑心里很不好受，坐在床边紧紧握住滚烫的手。  
「笨蛋，生病了都不知道...你好好待着，我去给你买药。」普通人既没有魔力也无法被魔法治愈，他只能寻求最古老的办法  
柱间张嘴又缓缓闭上，他的确不能让斑使用治愈魔法...但没有魔法他就要花好几天才能痊愈。  
「对不起...因为我，你的任务...」  
斑现在不想听到该死的任务，任务怎么能和柱间相提并论…摸了摸黑长直，他觉得这家伙有时特别迟钝，只好轻声安慰。  
「这不用你操心，你的任务就是好好休息。」说着起身打算去买些药  
勇者先生的手突然被紧紧抓住，柱间泪眼汪汪地望着他不让他离开，反应像是烧糊涂了。斑的神情更加柔软，承诺一小会儿就能回来，让他安心睡觉。  
「不让你走，不想离开你…斑、斑，陪着…我不想再一个人。」柱间嘴里含含糊糊，手抓的更牢，话里的孤独意味听得斑很心疼  
「好，我陪着你…」刚坐回床边又被不乖乖睡觉的病人抱住腰，还把头埋在勇者先生的胸口  
「喂…」  
「要抱抱…」柱间一生病就更会装可怜了 ，斑不忍心推开他，只好僵着让他埋胸…三十秒后觉得这样不行。当然不是介意被挚友搂搂抱抱，而是担心这个姿势柱间会着凉。勇者先生犹豫了三秒就淡定地爬上了病人的床，给他盖好被子，躺在身侧轻拍蚕宝宝。  
「这样能乖乖睡觉了吧…」等柱间睡着他再去买药  
「嗯...」有斑陪在身边，他觉得很安心...意识渐渐沉入深处  
——————  
在很久很久以前，大陆上还没有那么多勇者…魔王先生也还不是魔王先生，只是个和弟弟相依为命的小魔物，住在与世隔绝的地方。  
千手魔族在混乱的世界从不介入人类和魔物的战争  
「想要改变充满战争的世界」有一天柱间产生了这样的想法。即使除了弟弟，所有人都将它当作孩童的戏言，柱间也将它放在心底，没有一日忘记过…他相信梦想终有一日能实现。  
后来，小魔物长出了期盼已久的角，终于能积攒魔力，他惊叹自己所见的充满力量的世界。  
在他眼里，一幅奇异瑰丽的风景构成了世界的一部分。魔力悬浮在空气中，有着各自的色彩，独立的生命。而这些奇妙的力量蜂拥而至，积聚在角里...让他每时每刻都在变强。  
然而这是不可思议的...当强大超出族人的想象，他被族老告知这样的力量积累非同寻常。千手在长出角的时刻就决定了一生能积蓄的魔力总和，像柱间这样的情况他们从未见过…也许只有在难以追溯的远古会出现这样天生强大的魔物，族中的年长者欲言又止。  
那时的柱间并不觉得这是一件坏事，毕竟力量是实现梦想的保证，也不理解族老的忧虑。  
自此独属于千手柱间的时代来临了

柱间选择花费悠长的岁月…即使魔力犹如深渊，他也从未想过一朝一夕就能改变世界。深知暴力终将招致暴力，胁迫带来的妥协不会长久，他期待的和平是能够被不同种族认可的，能代代相传被各族共同守护的。  
人应当与魔物泾渭分明，生活在各自的世界。  
梦想有了具体的框架却更加天方夜谭，他将所想告知扉间，最终还是得到了弟弟的支持。白发千手选择相信兄长的梦，即使他们将要面对两族复杂的仇恨…也不知道兄长的梦是否有尽头。

柱间成为魔王先生时，又过去了很多年  
这时世界已经变的全然不同，两族签署合约，魔物分散在大陆各处也甘心设立结界远离人类的生活，纷争变得少见，和平真的降临了。  
在魔物心中这一切都归功于那位大人，他有绝对的强大和无与伦比的心胸，为他们带来从未想过的安定生活...所以魔王之名号他当之无愧。魔物狂热地追随他，期待魔王建立自己的国度。  
但柱间却在所有魔物的不解和扉间的怒吼中，独自离开魔物的世界，定居在东大陆最偏远的荒地，四周环绕魔林，再次过上与世隔绝的日子。  
他已经明白了族老未尽的告诫  
蜂涌不断的魔力毫无界限的积累...物极必反，这样的力量也带来了无解的麻烦。当魔力开始不时暴动，年轻的魔王先生只有远离他人这一个选项。他勒令任何魔物不得接近他的住处，连同胞弟也不被允许长时停留，在找到解决办法前，他必须这样做…尽管孤独是难以忍受的。

这样的生活过去了数百年  
某一日开始，奇怪的人类出现在他的视野…他们拥有魔力带着武器，络绎不绝地来这里，眼里没有对魔物刻骨的仇恨，而是跃跃欲试  
他们叫自己勇者…  
勇者的出现为魔王先生的生活再来了新的乐趣，充满活力的生命让他的生活热闹起来。他喜欢他们来他面前大放厥词，挑战他。即使有的勇者菜到无法直视，他也尊重每个来访者将人揍到服气，再挂上「欢迎下次再来」的告示丢到魔林外，期待他们变得更强再次来到他面前。  
可惜人类的坚持比他预料的差的多，柱间从未见过相同的面孔…也不明白他们为什么不来了。  
他觉得一定是他没给勇者们前进的动力，至此以后每个到来的勇者在挨打后都会被笑得一脸温和的黑长直魔王塞上一满袋金币...魔王还千叮万嘱要他们一定要常来。  
魔王的富有在人类世界流传，接下来的日子果然感知到蜂拥而至的「勇者」，但左等右等他们都不来敲响大门...柱间担忧之余到林中查看，发现满树都是勇者，只有个别幸运儿还有口气。  
感知不到魔力，柱间就明白这些人只为寻财而非真正的勇者。  
他拧着眉在林外立上「非勇者不得入内，内有恶植概不负责」的告示，耐心开辟墓园安葬了贪婪的寻宝者。  
......  
在不久后的探望中柱间见到了怒气冲冲的弟弟，扉间告诉他人类世界现在疯传魔王的流言。  
柱间？！「他们为什么那么说...为什么说我是最坏的魔物？」柱间一脸消沉，不明白传闻因何而来，他明明对每一个来访勇者都很温和  
扉间也觉得愤慨，这些弱小的家伙挑衅他大哥就该付出代价，但他知道以柱间的性格绝对没下杀手，丢了性命就是自己太无能了。想到传闻里评价魔王残忍恶毒藐视人类（这是应该的）他就气得睡不着觉，别让他看到勇者！  
「那就别再对他们手软好好给点教训，这样他们就不敢再来打扰你了。」扉间认真建议  
「那样勇者们也不会再来了吧...」魔王先生却一脸焦虑  
扉间？？「当然...你认真点没人敢来找事。」  
「那不行！勇者现在本来就被吓到了...不放水他们不来了怎么办？」  
白发魔物一脸懵，不太明白自家傻哥的脑回路...他这意思是想让勇者来挑衅他？扉间眉头一皱觉得事情不寻常就嘴贱问了问。  
扉间...exm？？  
......  
气跑了自家小老弟，柱间还沉浸在“一百种吸引勇者的方法”里，小算盘打得噼里啪啦。  
他在林外立上了新的告示「来访勇者重金酬谢」，还将林中的魔植翻新为更加安全的品种，一脸期待...这下一定有更多勇者们会来找他。  
结果一翻操作下来，勇者反倒来的更少...让魔王先生在家坐立不安。

直到某一天，在魔林的边界散步的魔王先生，感受到背后袭来的锐利杀气。  
（是勇者！！）  
带着惊喜回头，这是个黑发黑眼的炸毛青年。  
黑发勇者看到魔王的表情有一瞬诧异，随即冷淡下来，也不说废话拔出剑向他袭来。这下魔王先生笑的更开心了，因为这个勇者很有两把刷子，和之前来的完全不同。柱间想到这反倒不急着把人揍趴下，只是闪避也不还手。  
「混蛋魔物，瞧不起我？！」火焰被拔地而起的魔植阻挡  
勇者攻击了多久，魔王就躲了多久，火焰和剑术都碰不到敌人的衣角，黑发的宇智波勇者最终耗尽体力倒下...闭上眼接受事实。  
「嗯...你还好嘛，站得起来吗，要不要我扶你到旁边休息一下？」  
心情悲壮的勇者听到耳边传来这么一段话，睁开眼只觉得世界有些不真实。因为传闻中杀人不眨眼的魔王正一脸担忧地望着他，还问他好不好。  
「魔物，你想耍什么花招？我不是你的对手，要杀要剐随你便。」勇者移开视线不看他  
「我没想杀你...」温和的口气听的人火冒三丈，黑发宇智波怒视他，魔王眨巴眼表情更真诚了  
「废话少说...我不相信魔物说的话，做肥料也好做菜也好随你便。」勇者这么回答他  
下一秒黑发勇者就被吓了一大跳，还没来得及反应，眼前的魔王就噼里啪啦问了一堆，向他打听人类世界新的传闻。  
柱间？？他做了什么，这片森林就成了他的菜园？他拿勇者当肥料？他还喜欢吃人？  
黑发勇者看着眼前抱膝消沉的魔物头头，感觉内心被一万头骑兽踩过...眼前的魔王还哭唧唧地抱怨，说人类总诽谤他。  
「我才不吃人...我连饭都可以不吃。」魔力充足的千手根本不用进食，说他吃人也太过分了，宇智波勇者就这么躺在在冰冷的土壤上听魔王抱怨了半小时「人类的反复无常」。  
「你闭嘴！」他算是明白眼前这只魔物的真面目了，这就是个神经病  
「哦...」魔王委屈巴巴的闭嘴，把人扶起来还拍拍土  
魔王将满满两袋金币递到黑发勇者手上，小心翼翼地说  
「这是酬劳，你有空再来…」黑发勇者面无表情，将两袋钱砸向魔王，转身就走。  
（再来你个大头鬼！）  
......  
两个月后，黑发勇者觉得这神经病看他的眼神像看亲人…他明明是修行有成过来屠魔的。  
柱间当然高兴，这个没拿走一枚金币的年轻勇者竟然自己又回来了！  
「魔物，这次你也只知道躲吗？！」发现事情发展和上回差不多，勇者气急败坏  
魔王闻言脸色一变，担心勇者一生气就不再来了…手下认真起来。  
勇者_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

再后来，这个宇智波就成了这里的常客，经常来挑战（挨揍），最后莫名其妙成了柱间的熟人，还被魔王邀请做客。  
「奇怪的家伙…」稀里糊涂接受邀请的瞬间，他就觉得自己的勇者之路完蛋了  
魔王是个很有魅力的家伙，和勇者接触过的魔物都不太一样，一不小心就会放松警惕...从某方面来说实在太危险了，勇者百般纠结还是把称呼从「魔物」改成了「柱间」。  
越是接触，勇者就越疑惑...魔王为什么期待挑战者的出现，对此柱间也没有隐瞒，他告诉勇者  
「托你们的福，生活没有那么寂寞了...」  
宇智波勇者无言以对，他不知道魔王为什么不和魔物生活在一起，但在这片寂静的荒地一个人的确是太寂寞了。  
「真是奇怪的家伙...」勇者的态度从那一天起温和了许多  
这个宇智波勇者成为了柱间唯一的人类朋友  
......  
「禁止其他勇者来访」柱间某天告诉宇智波勇者他的决定，勇者知道他是接受了自己的建议。  
魔王的财富，人类世界的明争暗斗让这些目的不纯，学艺不精就取得勇者之名的家伙越来越多，他们多数无法成功抵达魔王的荒地就丢了性命...长此以往魔王的传说就越来越离谱。  
「他们和你不一样，不是真正的勇者...而且我已经不再孤独了。」  
魔王的说辞让勇者忍不住露出笑脸  
柱间以为独孤的日子已经结束了...直到百年未曾出现的魔力暴动重伤了他的友人，治愈魔法救回了勇者的性命，但也给魔王敲响了警钟。  
是他忘记了避世的初衷，他根本不该与他们接触...魔王治好勇者的伤亲自将他送出荒地，并设立结界彻底阻隔外界。  
柱间开始潜心研究解决魔力暴动的方法，不久后收到了友人的信，这让他非常感动。  
勇者告诉他自己的伤早就没事了，让他不要介意，自己多多保重，他会时常来信的。  
魔王先生再次回到了一个人的世界，他从不回信，勇者的信件却一直陪伴着他。  
时光飞逝，信件却从未间断  
魔王数了数自己收到的信件忍不住落泪，拿起笔回信  
【感谢你的来信，但我知道你不是我认识的勇者。】  
他依旧接到了新的信件，来信者告诉魔王那个勇者是他的曾祖父，老人家过世前千叮万嘱让他的父亲接着写信，父亲去世前又将这个任务交给他。

人类有时毫无耐心，有时又毅力惊人，他是不会输给他们的  
当魔力终于被驯服，柱间回到了亲人身边，他紧紧抱住热泪盈眶的弟弟承诺不再丢下他，魔王先生悲伤又孤独的生活终于结束了。  
——————  
「柱间，你终于醒了！」睁开眼眼前是他熟悉又喜爱的脸，是勇者先生  
「我睡了多久？」他已经很久没有梦见过去的事情了  
斑说他昏睡了一天一夜，嘴里还一直胡言乱语，说什么「勇者谢谢你」，叫也叫不醒。  
柱间对他露出笑脸，乖巧地坐起身觉得身体轻松了许多。  
斑抽抽嘴角，他灌了那么多碗药下去能不好转嘛，他可是眼都没闭照顾了他一天一夜...想到这里，勇者的脸突然有些红。  
「斑，你的脸怎么这么红，是被我传染了吗？」柱间一脸担心，斑却清清嗓子说自己没事，端起碗耐心的给病人喂药。  
柱间喝完药就盯着斑的脸发呆，他觉得勇者先生看起来很憔悴，于是提议  
「斑，你快点休息一下吧，你的脸色不太好。」  
斑的确累极了，这几天他是一刻都没合眼，勇者在顶着满是惊讶的杏眼钻进了柱间的被窝，倒头就睡，他就要睡这里，别问为什么。  
柱间忍住不笑也躺了回去，和斑肩并肩躺在一起...勇者突然把脸埋到他的胸口，声调很低但很认真，勇者说「对不起，我不该那么心急。」  
柱间睁大眼笑起来，觉得斑又纯粹又可爱...他怎么可能责怪他  
「不仅仅是高级勇者，我相信斑一定能成为新的传说...我会一直陪着你，所以不要心急好吗？」他听到怀里的人说「好」，忍不住轻轻抱住他  
......  
柱间之前睡得太饱现在根本睡不着，斑睡得正熟他也不愿起身惊扰他，“无奈之下”只好盯着勇者先生的睡脸发呆。  
柱间觉得他和斑的相遇一定是命运的安排，一切都恰到好处。面对斑，他不再是满心忧虑不敢靠近他人的魔王，而是个会哭会笑还会生病的普通人，每次听斑叫他的名字，看着斑的脸，柱间都会感到温暖。  
能在这个时代与他相遇实在是太好了...一个吻轻轻落到斑的脸颊，来日方长...柱间有足够的耐心陪着斑继续旅行。

 

TBC


	3. 荒山

⚠️ 魔王柱·勇者斑  
爱情终于有了进展_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

 

柱间最近有些小小的不安，因为勇者先生的视线时不时落到他身上，眼神奇异又专注。问起总说没事，反倒让他越发在意...每当勇者这么看过来，柱间总忍不住摸摸前额确定角不在上边。  
他担心斑会看出什么端倪，决定谨慎再谨慎。  
……  
勇者先生在意的当然不是柱间的小秘密，他只是陷入了小小的困扰，与柱间有关。  
经历生病事件后，他觉得自己有些不对劲，更加关注柱间的一举一动就罢了，还一和他对视就别扭...这很不正常。勇者先生觉得他对升级这件事也随缘了，这种恍惚的状态又不适合回到任务中去，索性就在小镇上多停留几日，让柱间好好休养身体，顺便思考这种奇怪的变化。

勇者小队就这么进入了悠闲的假期模式，一次性付清了半个月的房钱。闲下来斑反倒有了更多机会与挚友交流，他对柱间了解似乎很片面。而柱间也从斑口中了解了更多关于人类世界的事。  
这的确是柱间理想中的美好时代  
除去低等魔物，人类和魔物中的智慧种族可以友好共存，彼此保持着恰当的距离。存在摩擦就心照不宣地选择协商...如今，和平是由各族共同维护的。而「勇者」的定义也真正从魔物的天敌变成了职业，仅仅是人类拥有魔力的选择之一。  
（人类世界的变化总是这么快...）  
宇智波友人说过的话似乎还在昨昔，柱间还牢记着只有「宇智波」才有资格自称勇者，其余充其量只能算作冒险者...所以看到斑为等级烦恼，柱间也很无奈，要是能被人类世界认可，魔王先生一定颁发「最佳勇者奖」给他。

现实总是很骨感，驻扎了半个月，斑还在人生的道路上迷路。除了盯柱间的时间越来越长，叫他名字的次数越来越多以外没什么改观，勇者先生决定整理行装，今日就和柱间离开小镇。  
......  
大概每个卖面包的女性都很八卦  
斑寻思着自己要去任务商铺采购，干脆顺便将他们当日要吃的食物带回旅店。  
他去的是柱间推荐的店，踏进店面面包香气扑鼻，为人带来幸福感…一切都很美好除了这个带他选购的年轻姑娘嘴一直没停。  
斑的眼神犀利起来，这女人怎么会认识他，还知道他的名字？！  
「多送一个给你，都是刚烤出来的，斑先生喜欢这种口味吧。」  
「你怎么会知道...」他的名字和口味  
面包姑娘对他俏皮的眨眨眼，露出笑容  
「我家小店承蒙柱间先生照顾，他每天都来买双人分的面包，一开始我还给他介绍了不少品种。他时常提起你...黑头发黑眼睛长炸毛的勇者先生，斑先生对吧，我一眼就认出来了。」  
斑愣了愣，想到柱间会在外边提起他...顿时有些紧张，不知道柱间对他有什么看法。  
他脾气不好，臭毛病还一大堆，还常让柱间风餐露宿…那个男人从未向他抱怨过。  
「柱间，他怎么说...当然，你不想告诉我也没关系。」毕竟在背后打听不太磊落  
姑娘看出他的紧张笑意更浓，故意迟疑了片刻才透露助手先生的底  
「虽然有些别扭，但实际上是个很可靠很温柔的人...柱间先生是这样说的。」  
勇者先生把心放回肚子，脸上带着自己都没察觉的欣喜，柱间不讨厌他就太好了。  
「多给我装些面包」回去庆祝一下  
「好咧，多谢惠顾！」  
斑刚要走出店门，就听见身后传来面包姑娘爽朗的嗓音  
「呀，差点忘了...悄悄告诉你，柱间先生还说过很喜欢你！」  
（哪里悄悄了...）  
勇者先生顶其他客人惊讶的眼神，冲出了店门。

喜欢…喜欢…喜欢  
勇者先生大脑一片空白，冲进暗巷对着墙沉思  
他有什么地方值得柱间喜欢？  
脾气超爆，人缘超差，在路上甚至会吓哭小朋友。而且他们的旅途似乎没带给柱间任何好处…他们在各地奔波，还让身为普通人的柱间时常面对危险的魔物…没人会喜欢这样的工作。  
斑最近总担心柱间哪天就会受不了这份工作和他散伙。所以他想改变自己…想变得更好、更受欢迎，这样柱间才有理由一直留下来。  
不被讨厌就很好了…还喜欢  
勇者先生用墙面让自己冷静，告诉自己不要胡思乱想。柱间太温柔太善解人意才这么包容他，他的「喜欢」一定是对友人对战友的，肯定不是他脑补的那种…等一下！！  
斑一脸惊恐，总算察觉到不对劲…勇者先生突然意识到困扰自己多日的变化，源自什么。  
……  
「你回来啦！」柱间早就等候多时了  
「嗯…发生了什么事了？」为什么出门买个东西，斑看他的眼神就更不对劲了…现在又多了忐忑？？柱间趁斑避开视线又摸了摸额角  
「没事…我们出发吧。」勇者先生眼神闪烁  
——————  
斑原本以为和柱间的相处会变得很尴尬，毕竟「暗恋」对正常人而言多半是种困扰…被不受欢迎的勇者暗恋听起来就很可怕，他不希望柱间察觉到。  
但实际情况恰恰相反  
明了自己的心意，之前的纠结一扫而空，斑再也不会忍不住偷看柱间了…他是想看就看。而暗恋的新篇章也没预料中的那么糟，柱间似乎是个迟钝的家伙，压根没察觉到他的亲近。  
斑觉得这样就很好，来日方长…他享受这样的相处模式。即使将「爱」作为一个人的秘密，他也可以在荒野中牵住柱间的手，在疲惫的时候把脑袋埋到柱间怀里…被问起就拿「挚友」搪塞他！

勇者先生带着助手一路前行，各方面都很顺利 。  
某天，他们来到了一个偏远的小镇  
「就在这找个旅店休息」斑和柱间达成共识，即使小镇的景象使人疑惑  
这里不仅看不到专供勇者的商铺，甚至连旅店都很难寻，看起来十分萧条。  
【到达旅店】  
「老板，我们要住三天。」斑对旅店老板说  
对面的中年男人飞快扫视面前的两人，缓缓开口  
「可以，出示身份通牒吧。」斑皱起眉头…通牒这个东西很少有旅店会查，他是没什么关系  
「我的同伴出门时忘带了…麻烦您通融一下。」柱间在一旁点头，魔王先生当然没有什么身份通牒  
「你是勇者吧，把你的徽章押在我这也行。」  
虽然斑并不想让眼前这个人碰他的徽章，但附近似乎也找不到第二间旅店了。他解下腰间的徽章放到店主面前，反正就三天。  
……  
「斑…这个镇子有些奇怪，旅行者太少了。」回到房间柱间向斑说出自己的看法，直觉告诉他，他们在这里会遇到麻烦  
斑点点头，但他们在荒野露宿了多日，身上的食物和水都见底了，到达小镇又是深夜，只好找地方落脚…既然柱间这么说，他明天就告诉老板他们不接着住了。  
「明天我们就离开这里…」

「你是什么意思！」斑满肚子火  
「没什么…只是徽章我还不能还给你。」  
眼前的老板听到斑想取回徽章离开就变了脸色，怎么说也不归还斑被扣押的勇者徽章。  
柱间拦住暴脾气勇者，走上前看着眼前这个眼神闪烁的男人…这个人类这么做一定有下文。  
「店主先生，你要怎么才愿意归还我朋友的徽章，普通人拿走它也没有用处吧，你可以告诉我们这样做的原因吗？」  
店主看着眼前这个语调温和的年轻人，突然有些不安，他垂下头念念叨叨  
「你们是勇者…勇者怎么能见死不救…」  
……  
「所以你是为了让路过的勇者留下…接受你们镇的委托？」柱间也皱起眉，用这种手段，看来是很棘手又不受待见的任务。  
老板承诺只要勇者愿意接受任务，为他们除去临近荒山中的魔物，不仅会归还勇者的徽章，镇长也有重金酬谢。  
（魔物…）  
柱间可不容易糊弄，如果是个简单魔物，这个镇子也不会如此焦头烂额…他还有在意的问题。  
「之前肯定有勇者接受过任务吧，他们没有完成，最后徽章还给他们了吗？」  
眼前的人类点头，柱间却看出了谎言的意味  
「没归还对吧…那些勇者怎么了？」  
眼前的男人表情变得慌乱，急忙告诉他们勇者们任务失败后就离开了小镇。  
「离开…他们都没能离开吧。」  
沉默半晌的勇者先生勾起嘲讽的笑容，他倒是第一次见到这么卑劣的家伙。为了自己可以毫不犹豫地欺骗一位位勇者，他们告知的任务内容皆是谎言…让勇者们都成了魔物的腹中餐。  
吞噬勇者的魔物，他不会错过  
漆黑的眼瞳转为赤色，浮现出特殊的纹路，这是柱间第一次见到宇智波斑的「眼睛」。  
……  
待斑理清思路，外界仅是一瞬  
他表情严肃与柱间分享自己「看到」的信息。旅店老板所言大多都是谎言，但有一点接近真实，就是这座小镇确实被魔物所扰。  
据说镇旁的荒山不知何时开始盘踞着强大魔物，让镇民终日忐忑，于是招募过路的勇者去除魔物。然而魔物的强大超出想象，最先前去荒山的勇者多数灰溜溜的逃离了小镇，而随着时间，魔物的手段越发强硬，将勇者们永远留在荒山。这使小镇居民越发忐忑，惶惶不可终日，这个魔物成了他们的心病。  
勇者们相互流传荒山的故事，久而久之理智的勇者宁可绕行也不愿经过这里。  
这座小镇也逐渐发展到不折手段也要留住勇者。  
「斑...我的感觉不太好，既然徽章拿回来了我们就离开吧。」柱间凝视瑰丽的赤色，这双眼睛燃起了久违的战意  
「柱间，这可不是普通魔物...如果我没有记错，九尾的狐形魔物只有传说中那个，我们遇到大猎物了。」  
魔王先生对传说魔物的了解比斑多得多，斑拥有远超人类级别的力量，即使在勇者世家宇智波也千年难遇。但勇者先生实在是太年轻了，那双「眼睛」还不足以应对魔力浩瀚的远古魔物。  
而没有角，他与曾经是天渊之别...柱间第一次产生后悔这种感觉。  
「听我说，如果是需要战绩我们还有许多其他选择，并非一定要和九尾对上...」  
勇者先生挑起眉，这是柱间第一次劝他撤退，那么助手先生是预判他弱于魔物了  
（即使是这样...）  
「即使如此我也不会逃走，柱间...我不是在意战绩，而是不能眼睁睁放着危害人类的魔物不管。你说过的要清楚作为勇者的初衷...这些人的行为的确恶劣，但他们也是为了自己的家园。混球老板有句话没错，作为勇者我不能见死不救。」  
况且勇者先生不觉得自己毫无胜算...自己是特殊的，他明白这一点。就如曾经一般，战斗会让他变得越来越强，直觉告诉他这就是打破界限的最佳时机，他的「眼睛」已经停滞太久了。  
为了变得更强，拥有更强的瞳力，他愿意承担任何代价。  
......  
勇者先生并没有急着挑战魔物，他需要收集更多信息，魔王先生对此无可奈何。  
到了出发的日子，柱间终于有了答案...即使将一直埋在心底的秘密暴露，他也要保护好斑。  
然而宇智波斑完全不按剧本来...  
「斑，快放开我！我要和你一起去！」勇者先生出发前将他反手绑在了床柱前，人类太狡猾了  
斑怎么可能让柱间跟着，都说生死不定了...他怎么会傻到让这个男人面对危险，将柱间留在这里，这是他早就决定好的。  
「你不能去...我会很快回来，相信我。」  
宇智波斑深深看着柱间...他还有那么多话想对他说，他的心意也还没有传达，他不会死的。  
「斑...别去，九尾不是你现在能对付的！」他不明白人类为什么会将生死寄于飘渺的希望，只有力量...一切希望都源自于力量  
勇者先生只留下了背影...以及，他从未见过的温柔微笑。  
——————  
【荒山之中】  
九尾的魔物睡得并不安稳，它来到这座山时，周边还是无尽的荒野...是美丽静谧的安身之所。只是一个长梦的时间，一切都不再是记忆中的模样，人类出现后肆意破坏荒野，建立城镇。它觉得恼怒却也不想找什么麻烦...听说人类和魔物有了新契约，似乎魔物有了新的君主。  
（难得出现个有趣的小子，还是个千手...）  
……  
然而不想找麻烦的九尾却被麻烦找上了门  
人类连先来后到的道理都不懂，毫不讲理就叫来勇者去除它？这种菜鸡就敢自称勇者，宇智波真是没人了 。  
起初九尾只是恫吓来者并不伤人，结果就是无尽的麻烦，勇者接踵而至吵吵闹闹扰得它无法沉眠，九尾发誓没有正常魔物能忍受这种骚扰。

「你们这群该死的魔物就不该存在于这个世界！」直到某个勇者这样对它叫嚣  
为什么它们就不可以...凭什么它们就要被驱逐，有人告诉过它魔物也是世界的一部分。  
「不该存在的是你们...」  
这些人类要为自己的傲慢付出代价  
自那时起九尾就不再对前来挑衅的勇者留手，它讨厌人类。

魔物睁开赤红的双眼发出低吼..又有家伙来送死了  
「就是你吃了那些勇者？看起来也不过如此。」眼前新勇者可不是什么泛泛之辈  
（宇智波的味道...）  
九尾撑起身凝视眼前的宇智波，这个姓氏依旧让它迟疑。  
「宇智波的小子，别自找麻烦，快走吧...」兽形魔物口吐人言  
斑挑起眉，魔物吃人还挑对象，这倒是稀奇事，但他的生死可不由眼前的野兽决定。  
「魔物,不管你在耍什么花招，我都不需要你放过... 动手吧，让我见识见识来自远古时期的野兽有多强。」比九尾更加深重的赤色浮现在勇者眼中

「可恶！」魔王先生此时还在与麻绳战斗，战况惨烈...他竟然解不开一根绳子？！  
但再不过去，斑会出事的...魔王先生放弃自救，用脚去踢床旁桌上的玻璃制品，接连不断的清脆碎裂声片刻后引来了旅店主人  
「你搞什么！」难道那个炸毛勇者丢下同伴跑了  
「人类，看着我...」人类所见是绚烂的金色

「小子，你有两把刷子。」九尾话说得轻松，实则暗自咋舌...眼前这家伙真的是人类对吧？怎么这么夸张！就算是宇智波家的也太离谱了...巨大的狐尾狠狠拍地才熄灭上边的火焰  
斑呼吸也很急促，这只狐狸也不赖，他的火焰竟然只烧秃了它的尾巴。勇者先生唤出团扇，他必须速战速决，和九尾打长久战对他不利。  
九尾也明白这一点，这个人类的确强的惊人，但魔力毕竟是有限的，再花些时间胜负就能见分晓，这个勇者要是聪明就该知难而退。  
可惜宇智波斑从不靠理智战斗，漆黑的勾玉飞速旋转，范围更加巨大的烈焰向九尾袭去甚至熔化了魔物则掀起的大地...要是人类勇者都有这水平，魔物可以洗洗睡了。  
（再劝劝这小子吧，难得的好苗子...!!!)  
飞沙与烟土散尽，勇者的神色更加谨慎，因为魔物的气息改变了，暴虐，愤怒...疯了吗？  
（血的味道...这个宇智波...）  
憎恨积蓄在魔物眼中积蓄...未散的高温将眼前的视野扭曲，那个男人的身影似乎就在它面前...它要杀了他！  
斑拭去脸颊上的血痕，无论魔物因何疯狂，他的任务只有战胜它，活着回到柱间身边。  
......  
然而陷入疯狂的野兽比方才难对得多，即使被团扇击倒，它也感觉不到痛苦般向他袭来。人类的体力却是有限的，近在咫尺的野兽无法被瞳术完全制伏，利爪一寸寸向他靠近。  
（糟了...柱间...）  
野兽挣脱了束缚，勇者先生在那瞬间忍不住闭上了眼。他听到血肉被撕裂的声音，疼痛却没有降临...他在一个熟悉的怀抱里，耳边是温柔的气息。睁开眼，眼前是绝不该出现的身影...柱间注视着斑，斑眼里也只有他,恐惧占据了斑的心。  
抱紧滑落的男人，他意识到柱间替他挡下了魔物的利爪。  
（柱间会死的…）  
痛苦占据勇者先生的心，疼痛撕扯着眼部神经，他依旧眼也不眨地盯着千手柱间。  
九尾也奇异地停下动作，理智渐渐回笼  
（阿修罗的味道...）  
是和阿修罗极其相近的味道，细细辨别又有千差万别...眼前的宇智波也并不是他记忆中的人。  
「你是？」  
回答九尾的是一双满是疯狂的眼睛...眼前的人类很危险，和刚才给它的感觉完全不同。下一刻它就被这样一双眼睛制住，只有脑袋还能移动。  
将失去意识的男人俯身放到一边，勇者先生来到魔物面前...他憎恨眼前的野兽，也憎恨自己，因为傲慢他害死了柱间。  
看到这个可怕的人类走向它，九尾狠狠抖了抖尾巴，它是魔力聚合体没错，但被打散再重聚也是很痛的...它觉得这勇者有毒，看到魔物倒霉也要发脾气？！  
（想个办法...）  
野兽的脑袋转向黑长直的方向，佯装攻击...果然让勇者变了脸色，趁勇者移开视线挡在男人身前，九尾机智的遛遛了。

看到男人背脊上深见血肉的伤痕，斑丝毫没有心情追逐魔物…也不关心更进一步的瞳力。  
太讽刺了…如果得到力量要付出的代价是柱间的性命，它就是毫无意义的。  
「柱间…」没有人回答他，这样的伤势放在任何人身上都是致命的，柱间死了  
他就静静坐在男人身旁  
……  
（痛痛痛！斑没事吧…）  
意识最先带回疼痛，柱间还睁不开眼。但感知中的世界又变成了他熟悉的模样，绚烂的魔力不断涌向他，别说这点伤…就是脑袋搬家他也死不了。  
但斑不知情…他只知道自己的心上人死了。  
他还什么也没告诉柱间，不管多晚他想要告诉他  
「柱间，我喜欢你…真的对不起…」  
滚烫的是泪水…斑在为他哭泣，还说…  
柱间一个激灵，宇智波斑也喜欢他？！  
魔王先生满心都是幸福，疼痛都变得微不足道了，他急着找回身体的控制权。  
但轻柔的抚摸落在脸颊，斑开始自言自语，字字句句都是他…说喜欢他，想要永远和他在一起。  
听到真情表白的魔王先生反而不愿意起来了，他从未见过如此坦诚的斑…就让他多躺一会儿吧。  
等斑安静下来，魔王先生也满肚子幸福泡泡了，他感觉勇者先生又抱起他，远离战斗痕迹。  
（是要抢救我了吧…）  
被轻轻放在草地上他有些疑惑，斑也离开了片刻  
（难道是去请医师了？）  
下一刻，柱间！！！  
因为他被放进了土坑里…斑这是要埋了他？！  
「……咳，斑…斑？」听到细弱的声掉，泥土从本就颤抖的掌心落下…他听见了柱间的声音  
「柱间！」勇者先生避开伤口抱住他，没时间感伤了，柱间必须马上接受治疗  
也许奇迹真的是存在的  
——————  
「立刻救治他，我的同伴伤得很重。」  
眼前的医生被浑身是血的两人吓了一跳，反射性动作起来，很快皱起眉头。  
「勇者…你要是受伤了可以用治愈魔法，我这里是治疗普通人的。」  
让人摸不清头脑的话语让斑火冒三丈，这医师是瞎了吗，柱间伤得这么重！勇者先生也顾不上守则要求冲人冒杀气。  
「救他…」  
「那你回避一下！」这是什么煞神  
……  
所以说他要怎么救这个黑长直年轻人…他的确满身血迹，可没有半点伤痕，健康的不得了，就是不知道他为什么昏迷着。  
「我伤得很重，请按重伤标准治疗我…」听到柔和的声线，医师抬起头…陷入了金色的眼眸  
「好…」

经过焦急的等待，柱间终于脱离了生命危险  
斑坐在床边凝视着失而复得的人，伸出的手还没触碰到男人的脸颊，柱间就醒来了。  
「斑…别担心我…我没事。」声音听起来很虚弱  
「傻瓜…为什么做那种傻事？」为什么不珍惜自己的生命，为了他这么做  
「虽然听起来很奇怪，但的确是身体自己动的…」  
雾气又在勇者先生的眼眶里积蓄，他眼神灼灼，忍不住张嘴询问  
「柱间…你之前有听到我说什么吗？」斑想知道这个男人对他的心意察觉了多少，他说了那么多  
结果床上的病人一脸茫然似乎对他的问题很疑惑，这么说柱间什么也不知道。  
柱间当然什么都知道…他只是想听斑再说一遍，坦诚的勇者先生太可爱了。  
（我要怎么回答才好呢…）  
「斑，你之前说的…能再说一遍嘛？」  
在满心期待中，勇者先生深吸一口气，笑着回答  
「没什么」  
柱间！！！

 

TBC


	4. 漩涡

⚠️魔王柱·勇者斑

 

对柱间而言，挨九尾一爪绝对是合算买卖，借此他窥见了勇者先生的小秘密。斑喜欢他，他也喜欢斑，即使耿直勇者不按剧本来告白，魔王先生依旧感到满足。  
所幸剩余的魔力还能用来魅惑人类，勇者关心则乱，柱间拿他几百年的戏骨成功保住了马甲，用了两个月“恢复”如常。  
「你真没事了？」柱间在斑眼里皮太脆了，这么严重的外伤才两个月就说好了  
柱间坚定地点头，将医师写的证明递给斑，上边清清楚楚。魔王先生庆幸恐怖的自愈力如影随形，多亏它他才能在没有角的日子里活蹦乱跳。  
那时也是，为了避开扉间离开魔王城，选择从悬崖侧离开。没有角还不长记性的家伙忘记失去魔力就无法飞行，直接从悬崖来了发自由落体， 摔得乱七八糟，但也意识到不死bug还在。要知道遇到斑之前这只魔王一直肆无忌惮的死死活活。  
……  
证明看了又看勇者先生终于放下心来，是时候离开这倒霉镇子了。

「我们接下来去哪里呢，是南边的海域还是北边的雪原？」柱间元气满满，耽误了这么多天，他们也该回到勇者日常了  
「都去，所有大陆我们都要去...除了任务我还有更想做的事。」柱间眨眨眼等待后文，这真少见，除了任务以外斑还有其他打算  
人类势在必得的笑容，看得魔王先生移不开眼...望着赤瞳中更加繁复的纹路，有种不祥的预感，斑是要揍谁，竟然这么激动。  
果然下一秒勇者先生就语出惊人，宣布「要找到那只狐狸」  
（狐狸？！不是吧...）  
斑早计划好绝不放过九尾，伤了柱间还想逃之夭夭？做梦！  
他已经牢牢记住它的魔力，即使翻遍每寸土地，他也要逮住它扒了皮给柱间报仇。  
发现对面的男人一脸惊恐，勇者先生笑的很温柔。柱间会担忧是因为不明白“新眼睛”意味着什么，以他如今的瞳力再遇到那只魔物绝不会历史重演...他能保护好他。  
「别担心，那只狐狸现在不是我的对手。」柱间的担忧让斑很受用，但他真能打爆九尾的狗头  
魔王先生...  
柱间当然相信斑的实力，也不担心九尾对他不利...他是担心掉马后斑会打爆他的狗头。在荒山他就确定那只魔物与千手有千丝万缕的联系。九尾的反应，它对斑与自己的态度都很异常，先不探究其中的深意，认出他是魔物是肯定的了，  
现在最关键的是保住马甲。  
斑是个爱憎分明的男人，越是意识到这一点柱间就越忐忑，要是宇智波斑发现他一直在欺骗他，知道他也是他厌恶的魔物...一定不会原谅他。  
爱让魔王先生变得不自信…他打算能慢瞒多久就瞒多久，也许终有一日他会坦白。  
勇者先生认定的事没人能动摇，柱间再忐忑再忧虑也得上路…只能暗中祈求九尾藏好了，千万别被逮住。

但世界充满了恶意…九尾的确会藏，斑地毯式搜索也没逮住它。  
勇者先生循着魔力满世界跑，一边完成任务一边寻找九尾的踪迹。最终九尾是没找着，反倒发现了其他“小动物”，这让他掉马的几率翻了九倍！  
「斑，之前的事和它们没关系吧...」从勇者先生胖揍狸猫开始，他就知道事情会没完没了  
宇智波斑才不管这些，传说中的九只魔物气息相似，一看就是同窝生的，既然找不到狡猾的九尾，它的兄弟姐妹替它挨揍也是活该。  
兄弟姐妹：别让它们逮住它！  
唯一让柱间欣慰的是，其他几只远没有九尾敏锐，看不透他的身份...既然如此斑爱揍就揍吧。  
......  
猫型巨兽被扇得肚皮朝天，心里骂了狐狸一万遍。那个白痴竟然在外面招惹这么可怕的人类，一狐犯事让全家遭殃，不报信简直其心可诛。  
猫又接到小伙伴的传信左藏右躲最终难逃魔掌，被揍成饼饼的瞬间，它怀念起过去的幸福日子。这个宇智波打它...连因陀罗都没打过它，它们威风的时候，还没“宇智波”的影子呢。  
猫又满肚子委屈，开始口不择言  
「喵呜喵呜...你这人类太嚣张了，我们还和你的先祖做过战友呢，都不懂的尊重老人家。」  
斑本来对魔物的心路历程不感兴趣，听到“先祖”提起点兴趣。  
「宇智波的先祖...勇者的先祖怎么会和魔物当战友？」这只猫是被揍傻了  
满嘴抱怨的猫又立刻闭上嘴，整张猫脸很忧郁，它忘记时代早就变了，战友不再是战友，他的后裔甚至视魔物为天敌...但它就是不甘心，看到和那人相似的面孔就忍不住。  
「就算如此，人类也和魔王签订定过契约，我们没伤人你就不该动手！九尾惹的事和我们没关系，我们是善良的小动物。」善良个鬼，但这只魔物的话倒是提醒了他  
猫又见人类不说话放下心来，感慨新君主的威慑力。  
回答它的是深沉的赤色，里边满是力量与自负... 这个人类丝毫不惧怕魔王的威名，反而笑起来似乎想通了什么，收起手中的团扇说  
「魔王又如何，魔物伤人就该付出代价。但你说的不错，我没理由干掉你。」  
树上的魔王先生眼神专注，满是赞赏，不愧是斑  
赤瞳的勇者笑容张扬，突然有了新的目标  
「魔王制定的契约已经适用数百年，从未有人质疑，全因他的强大无人挑战。既然如此，就让我见识下站在世界顶点的魔物到底有多强吧。」挑战魔王真是不错的人生目标  
猫又惊呆了，觉得这人有毛病...但是魔王被找麻烦和它没关系，最好能狠狠教训这个人类  
魔王先生也满脸懵逼，不知道话题怎么突然扯到了自己身上。  
（这群坑货...别让他再看到尾兽！）

「怎么脸色这么差？」斑对自己的宣言满意极了，这样才是伟大勇者该有的人生目标，只要柱间陪在他身边，他什么都能做到  
柱间无言以对，完全笑不出来...心上人的人生理想变成了干掉他，呵呵哒。  
宇智波斑是个虔诚执着的人，他决定的事就会去做，无论多么艰难。既然斑把目标对准了魔王，他必然会想尽办法找到魔王城。  
到时他就说「好巧，我就是魔王」，然后和勇者先生happy end...别做梦了，斑会杀了他的！！  
魔王先生决定自救  
——————  
「不愧是你，竟然有魔王巢穴的线索！」柱间提出带路实在让他惊喜  
柱间回以微笑，他当然知道魔王城在哪，那是他家，所以机智的魔王先生看准方向将人往反着带。仔细想想王城被结界层层环绕，与世隔绝，人类感知根本找不到正确的方向。

柱间就这么将斑哄到了东南大陆交界，那里森林绵延，人烟稀少但魔物众多，足够斑收菜。  
勇者先生之前一路暴打尾兽，交接任务，早已成功跻身高级勇者。柱间为他领的路每天都有新收获。但有一点...他们在这片地区徘徊了好几周，越走越偏，也没发现疑似魔王城的建筑。  
穿过森林就要到达南大陆了，难道魔王喜欢海景？  
宇智波斑满肚子粉红泡泡，觉得柱间领的路不对也没关系，路上全作约会就好。只要魔王城还在世上，他总能找到它。  
也许就快有线索了...勇者先生变得乐观，这是爱情的魔力。

某个平凡日子，勇者先生正带着心上人轻松收菜，突然感知数公里外有聚集着大量魔物。  
（这个数是捕猎！）  
他片刻也不耽误立刻带着柱间向魔物的方向赶，只希望人类在此之前努力反抗。  
然而眼前的场景再次出乎斑的意料，他觉得魔物这个种族真的很多奇葩。  
......  
聚在一处的旅人被十数只狼形魔物包围，它们配合紧密，猩红的兽瞳贪婪注视着眼前的猎物。  
按常理而言被这么多魔物围攻人类绝不会毫无损伤，但这偏偏就是事实。斑没来得及深究，在他出手前魔物的攻击便被旅者中的一位挡下...有力的狐尾扇飞上前的野兽，魔物竟然在保护人类，勇者先生有些惊讶。  
赤色狐尾将一齐飞扑的魔物扫飞，勇者先生也在此间隙加入战局，片刻将狼形魔物收拾干净。还剩一个...斑挑着眉走向将自己罩得严严实实的家伙。  
「等等！」柱间似乎很焦急  
斑望向身后的男人，不明白柱间为什么制止他，因为魔物救了人？如果是这个原因，柱间就太天真了，魔物不会无故伸出援手，人类也不可能安心接受魔物的帮助。  
斑放出杀气走向魔物，下一刻又止住了脚步，挡在魔物身前的是人类。  
「为什么袒护魔物？」  
「因为她一路都在保护我们...水户小姐虽然不是人类，但她不是坏魔物！和刚才那些，和冒险者说的都不一样。」说话的人类还向前走了几步，看来是铁了心不让勇者靠近  
（魔物保护人类...现在人类又在保护魔物？）  
斑愣了愣，柱间走在他身旁捏了捏他的手，满脸讨好。勇者先生只好叹息着敛住杀气，既然这些人一心维护魔物，他没必要自讨没趣。  
「勇者，你不相信人类与魔物可以共存吗？」明丽的声线响起，是魔物在说话  
卸下伪装，众人面前是位貌美的红发女子，除去狐耳狐尾与人并无差异，她笑盈盈地看着宇智波勇者，似乎毫不忧心。  
「共存... 信不信与你无关。」真是嚣张的魔物  
「勇者先生还没有答案，你打算如何？」  
斑反射性挡住柱间，皱起眉，这个魔物竟然还和柱间搭话。面对冰冷的杀意，狐女笑容不改，她盯着斑... 准确说是他身后的柱间。  
「没关系，让我和水户小姐谈一谈。」  
斑心里咯噔一凉

「小西瓜皮，真是几百年不见了。」柱间很无奈，表姐还是老样子，一点没变  
她在返回南大陆的途中，遇到了这群人类，他们见她独行热情询问她要不要加入他们。漩涡向来和善，水户也乐于亲近人类便欣然接受。结果一路上为了保护他们，早早暴露了魔物的身份，人类的反应却令她欣慰。  
她是万万没想到会在这种地方遇见魔王先生，还是没角废柴版。柱间跟在人类身边必有蹊跷，狐女满脸写着好奇。  
「具体就别问了...斑的视线快把你我烧穿了，那是我暗恋中的爱人，别戏弄他。」面对彪悍表姐，柱间选择老实交代，这可是狡猾的大狐狸  
水户差点没被他逗笑，暗恋中的爱人，进展有够慢，而且那个宇智波勇者似乎对他的身份毫不知情，柱间有意隐瞒身份，这小子来真的了。  
「你认真的？」她不该问他，柱间笑的太肉麻了  
点点头，魔王先生突然想到了一个好主意，黑心表姐在一定会顺利。

「所以说我们为什么要和这个魔物同路！」  
斑觉得所有的狐狸都和他犯冲，他就不该同意柱间同她说话。这才多大点功夫，这魔物就和他的心上人有说有笑了，柱间还请求他南大陆上的这段路捎上她。  
满肚子酸，斑实在没气度忍耐，气呼呼地抱怨。  
看到勇者先生吃醋，柱间心里激动地冒粉红泡泡，嘴上却很镇静。他告诉斑，水户是传说中的漩涡一族，与魔王的本族有联系，斑要寻找魔王的线索，前往漩涡不失为一个好主意。  
斑不乐意两人世界多出多余的人，却也明白柱间说的没错，接受的不情不愿。  
这下魔王先生放心了，据水户所说漩涡临接南大陆的海域，离他们的真实目标十分遥远。更美妙的是，除了大小拜访千手的水户姬，其余漩涡也对魔王一无所知。  
......  
「炸毛勇者，你怎么认识柱间的？」不戏弄是不存在的  
斑的脸色唰的一黑，她叫他什么，还有她跟柱间很熟？！  
哟哟真酸...这个人类还蛮可爱的，水户不理会魔王表弟的暗示，接着调戏勇者  
「柱间告诉我他不讨厌魔物，还说相信人类和魔物可以共存。勇者你觉得呢，他是不是个傻瓜。」柱间从没向他提过，却和刚认识的魔物诉说...斑第一次反思自己面对魔物的态度是不是太强硬了，他耐住性子回答  
「柱间总能看到好的一面...这不是傻。我讨厌魔物，但不可否认数百年以来这个世界的进程已经证明了这一点。除非哪天魔王发疯，不然这种历史还会无限延续。」  
所以他想见见那个拥有魔王之名的魔物，想知道那个魔物怎么能在千百年前看到今日...平息战乱平衡各族，不能亲身经历那个时代太遗憾了。  
柱间的眼光真不错，水户笑起来，那小子太小看勇者了，这个宇智波可不是古板的家伙。但爱情一事并非局外人可以插手，来自两族啊...她也很久没看到这么活泼的大表弟了。  
作为表姐帮帮他也无妨，魔王想让勇者先生远离魔王城，那么将他带往南大陆边界的漩涡的确是个好主意，到时她再指个更远的方向。  
（但是忙不能白帮啊...)  
狐女勾起唇角，告诉勇者外族到“漩涡”是违反族规的。要让她承担责任，作为等价勇者也应当有所付出。他们要同她一起探查“漩涡”设立在各地的结界，那是魔王交给“漩涡”的使命。反正免费保镖不用白不用，有炸毛在，她在探查结界时也不必担心其他魔物。  
「那你要浪费我们多少时间！」勇者先生满肚子火，他觉得这只狐狸居心不良，柱间也是，还和魔物有说有笑  
「不答应我就不带路，好好考虑哦勇者～」气得人类小子转身就走，狐女对柱间眨巴眼  
（不愧是黑心表姐！）  
这下柱间安心了，他一定能绕到斑对魔王城失去兴趣！

就这样气哼哼的勇者先生踏入了魔物的圈套  
——————  
与魔物同行的宇智波斑觉得自己的职业生涯走向了诡异的方向。  
漩涡水户是个奇怪的家伙，她从不隐藏魔物特征也不避开人类，甚至主动与他们接触，这样的奇葩行径当然引来了不少麻烦。被同行找上门，将他们揍得满地找牙，宇智波斑心里没什么悔意。这世上还真有许多蛮不讲理的家伙，这只母狐狸从不危害人类反而一路行善，他们还要找事...勇者先生第一次站在魔物的立场考虑问题。  
水户看得出斑愤愤不平，态度更加温和，这个“弟媳”她越看越满意，狐女的语调平静，她告诉他「现在已经好很多了...在“契约”还不存在的时代，人类和魔物心里只有撕碎彼此。宇智波斑，你生活在一个很幸运的时代。」

跟着狐女，他们来到了诸多人类未曾踏足的异地  
漫天飞花的秘谷，皎如银月的川流，万千骑兽迁徙的荒野...旅途是不亏，就是很怪，他们怎么越来越像旅行了？？  
「这样不好吗，和斑共赏的一切，都会成为我最珍惜的回忆。」  
在最接近银月的峭壁上，望着闪闪发亮的杏眼，勇者先生的心跳前所未有的快  
斑捂住胸口深怕心跳声被身旁的男人察觉，忙转移话题  
「你觉得魔物存在于这个世界，是正确的吗？」  
听到斑的问题，魔王先生终于收起让人面红心跳的眼神，认真回答  
「我不知道，但魔物也好人类也好，共存于世一定有它的理由。没有哪一方能理所应当视自己为世界的主人，我.........魔王是不会允许的。」  
斑「哼」的一声不太满意，柱间身为人类张口就吹魔王...他要见识下那是个多了不起的家伙。眼前的男人察觉斑的心情，露出无奈的笑，又差点忘记斑已经无比接近魔王的世界了，真不可思议。他自然而然地勾住勇者先生的手指，斑一定是上天带给他的奇迹。

接下来的行程勇者先生反而变得更加耐心，能真正敞开胸怀感受魔物与人类的世界，对他而言这成为了重要的修行。  
不知不觉他们随水户探查完所有结界，来到了南陆沿海的“漩涡”族地  
「族长，您终于回来了！」前来迎接的漩涡弥彦神情激动，数十年了...水户大人终于回来了  
斑对母狐狸已经服气了，听到“族长”的称呼也不吃惊。  
「我回来啦，族内一切都好吗？」回到族里她才算放下心来，若非无奈她身为族长怎么会离开族人  
漩涡水户侧身介绍身后的客人，她告诉族人这是了不起的勇者先生与他的助手，他们会在族里停留一段时间。  
（嗯？！）细细打量眼前面容俊秀气势不凡的人类，狐狸青年一脸纠结，犹豫再三还是提醒  
「水户大人...你喜欢人类男性我支持，但族老们绝不会同意您与人类结亲，他们还指望着您能成为魔王大人的新娘。」  
柱间？？？  
新娘！表姐吗？不要啊！魔王先生在斑不解的目光下迅速自闭。  
水户见此情景揉了揉眉心，她告诉弥彦眼前重要的客人和他脑补的那些无关。至于族老，她也很无奈，他们到如今还不放弃...她的大表弟都找到真爱了！好啊，一脸不情愿，她还看不上消沉西瓜皮呢。  
表姐凶恶的表情让柱间瑟瑟发抖，但他心里只有勇者先生！  
勇者先生皱眉挡在柱间身前，只觉得漩涡水户脑子有病，被催婚瞪他家柱间干嘛。  
......  
无论如何斑和柱间暂时在“漩涡”落脚了，住的还挺愉快。  
看到勇者先生被一群小萝卜丁缠着讲故事，眼里满是温柔，柱间真的很高兴。  
「勇者先生，您说的故事都是真的吗，您真的揍了传说中的魔物！！」斑骄傲又矜持，与小狐狸们相处的很好，他们不像人类孩子那样惧怕他，他愿意满足他们的好奇心  
小·几十岁·狐狸们露出崇拜的眼神，觉得勇者先生太了不起了，他们要回家把故事告诉家人。  
......  
三天后，正阅读漩涡古卷的勇者先生被漩涡族老秘密邀请，他还没来得及告诉柱间。  
「你们有什么事找我？」面对老人家（即使是魔物）斑的态度很不错  
三只老狐狸摸摸胡子满意地望着眼前的勇者，他们看得出这个人类深不可测，也听孙辈转述过宇智波勇者的经历，族长还真是请回了不得了的客人。  
也许这位勇者可以为他们解决心头的忧虑，其中一位长者和气地开口  
「勇者先生，我们恳请你接受我们的委托...我们也会尽自己所能满足你的愿望。」  
漩涡族老娓娓道来，他们告诉斑他们一族是千手的亲族。与传承强大战斗力的亲族不同，所长不是力量而在封印术。所以他们数百年来受魔王所托在各个大陆为魔物设立结界，分隔两族。水户的封印术为当代最强，加固结界的重担一直在她身上。这样的情况按理说族长繁杂的工作不该交给她，这其中便是他们最大的心病。  
「你们选定的下任族长失踪了？」斑也无语，未来族长都能弄丢  
族老一脸灰心丧气，百年前玖辛奈那丫头带着人类丈夫回到族内，并诞下了人魔混血的孩子。那孩子天生强大，是他们未来的希望...但他却在一场魔物叛乱中失去了踪影，他的父母也在事故中丧生。百余年来他们一直在寻找，却力不能及，如今宇智波勇者的出现带来了新希望。  
「你们就这么确信他还活着？」斑同情小狐狸的遭遇，但他不能感性行事  
族老闻言取出翠色的魔力结晶，他们说那孩子还活着，魔力结晶还有微弱的感知。他们就是希望勇者在大陆游历时能顺道替他们寻找小族长的踪迹。  
斑沉默片刻，并不抗拒这个任务...只不过是寻寻魔物，反正和他现在做的事差不多。  
（等等！）  
「这种魔力结晶你们还有多余的吗，我要寻找其他魔物可以做到吗？」  
族老们见任务委托有戏，什么都愿意答应，连忙点头，将另一块结晶递给斑。  
「你们...保存过魔王的魔力吗？」  
还真有！漩涡族老想着魔王大人也不知道谁出卖他，没有任何压力地坑他。结晶接触魔王送来的书信，变为璀璨的金色，它会为斑指明方向。

「柱间，柱间！你在发什么呆，我刚才说的你都听到了吗？」斑一回来就和心上人分享这个好消息，他们再也不会像无头苍蝇了  
柱间觉得命运简直在跟他开玩笑，都把斑糊弄到这么遥远的地方了，还能被他逮住小尾巴...那群魔物到底怎么回事，都坑他，都坑他！  
勇者先生注入自己的魔力，结晶迅速闪耀绚烂的光芒，斑辨明片刻，确定了方向。  
「就在那里，魔王和他的城。」勇者很高兴，魔王的魔力就在那里  
他的角就在那里，柱间叹着气，觉得该来的还是避不开，该怎么他还要想想。  
......  
顶着水户歉意的眼神，魔王先生哭唧唧的上路  
此时魔王城，魔王办公室  
白发魔物正专注的加班。

 

TBC


	5. 交手

⚠️ 魔王柱·勇者斑

 

此时的魔王城，白发魔物正专心处理文件  
魔王先生离家出走的第N天，千手扉间坚信他大哥就是个磨人精。  
不知道是办公室的文件太多还是城里的赌场不让赊账，他的亲兄长兼顶头上司竟然从他眼皮子底下溜出魔王城，只留下一张【寻找真爱】的字条…人类世界有狗屁真爱，扉间嗤之以鼻。  
魔王先生离开的第一个月，扉间一点儿都不想他。两个月，工作的重担让他觉得大哥还能起到点作用。接下来的日子白发魔物开始焦虑掉毛，千手柱间那个白痴没角还敢乱跑！  
魔王不在，王城及各地的事务压在辅佐官肩上，大事小事让他焦头烂额。  
他不便离开王城，派去寻找君主的心腹又音信全无…他知道这一定是诡计多端的魔王使诈。  
……  
窗台传来轻响，千手扉间并不抬头  
熟悉的声线响起，赤角魔物单膝行礼，得到首肯才缓缓起身…是千手桃华回来了。  
她早先被魔王先生忽悠，自知完不成辅佐官交予的任务，忐忑之余不敢回来复命。尾随君主几日又被无情地驱赶，还美其名曰让她好好体验人类世界的变化…千手桃华想了想扉间大人提神醒脑的脸，决定同流合污，在人间多耽搁些日子，回去就说哪也没找着。  
辅佐官大人在办公室里最好说话  
「扉间大人…属下失职没能找到那位大人，请您责罚。」千手桃华不敢直视上司的脸  
「人类世界变化大吗？」千手扉间并不理会她的话，问了另一个问题  
「非常大，如今的人类与从前完全不同，居住在大大小小的城镇，还多了许多花里胡哨的职业，很有趣………是属下失言。」她突然想起辅佐官不喜欢人类  
「和平吗？」扉间接着问  
千手桃华摸不着头脑，只好诚实地点点头，不明白扉间大人问这些做什么…世界当然是和平的，这可是魔王大人一心守护的世界，一路走来，来自千手的魔物满心自豪。  
「也难怪兄长不愿意回来…算了，就让他多浪几天，回来再好好加班。」辅佐官终于放下笔  
千手桃华完不成任务也属正常，这世上还不存在大魔王忽悠不了的人。别说是满心崇敬他的魔物，就算是难缠的宇智波，千手柱间也能摆平。  
白发魔物敲桌示意，桃华很快从惊讶中回神…不愧是扉间大人，对魔王的套路了如指掌。  
桃华细细汇报寻找魔王的经过  
提到南贺镇外的山谷忍不住抽抽嘴角，怪她手贱，想着带魔王回家，让扉间大人看到他穿着人类服饰又要被训斥。刚想让他换身衣服，就被半路杀出的勇者截了糊...注意到白发魔物皱眉，桃华生生咽下了那是个宇智波。  
「兄长现在还跟在那个勇者身边？」这也太不寻常了，虽然他大哥一直对勇者感兴趣  
「属下也不清楚...应该不会，柱间大人怎么可能和勇者一起旅行。」反正她都上了贼船，柱间大人肯定在和人类谈恋爱，还是个宇智波勇者，这件事让扉间大人知可不得了  
扉间知道桃华在袒护魔王也不说破...这群魔物全都毫无底线地纵容千手柱间，他再不看好他，某人能浪上天。  
「你先退下。」  
......  
扉间不担心大哥的安全，即使千手柱间为了偷遛将角留在魔王城。他只是不希望那个笨蛋与人类接触过多...拥有不同时间的种族结缘，最终伤心的只会是长寿的一方。  
白发魔物望着桌面上的合影，不知不觉露出温柔的笑意  
——————  
同一时间，斑和柱间眼前是一片荒野  
「斑，这里什么都没有。」柱间念念叨叨，示意斑改道  
勇者先生放下所有任务一路来到这里，魔力结晶突然不再有新的提示。  
宇智波斑皱起眉，直觉告诉他漩涡给的结晶没有问题，眼前的迷失也不大可能如柱间所说是找错了路…见过漩涡一族，他推断眼前的荒野被结界笼罩着。既然完美阻隔他的感知，证明他们不仅没走错，反而到达了目的地。  
勇者先生找到目标也不急着穿过结界，谁也不知道传说中的魔王城到底是幅什么光景，如果它是完全属于魔物的地界，带着柱间贸然前往就太危险了。  
他们决定前往距荒野最近的城镇再做打算。

新镇子让人意外，魔王城就在附近，这个人类小镇可以说位于最接近魔物巢穴的地方，它的安定繁荣却能赶上中心城镇...这中间与魔物脱不了干系。  
他们找到小镇的勇者工会，也与其他勇者交换了情报，但无论是这里的居民还是外来旅人，都对那片地带毫无怀疑，似乎那就是个普通荒野。  
【夜里】  
某人辗转难眠，柱间没料到斑能这么顺利找到这里。勇者先生胸有成竹，他再反对就显得可疑了...魔王先生哭笑不得，兜兜转转竟然自己回来了。  
「你怎么了...最近一直有心事。」虽然明面上没反对，但斑总觉得柱间不希望自己找到魔王城，这个男人焦虑又不说明原因，这让他很担心  
「没事...」  
「不能和我分享？」格外温柔的神情和语调让柱间心里越发复杂，这根本不能叫作烦恼。斑对他越坦诚，越信任，他就越愧疚...自己一直在欺骗他  
「我想问你一个问题。」  
「你问」  
「如果，我是说如果，你遇到了一个很投缘的魔物，他对你是真心的，你愿不愿意和他同行，你会允许他一直待在你身边吗？」魔王先生屏住呼吸等答案  
斑微微愣住，没想到柱间有这种突发奇想，思索片刻告诉他  
「我和魔物合不来，你是知道的...也不会与魔物同行。」面对莫名其妙消沉的家伙又添上后边的解释，他握住他的手，说自己有他陪伴就足够了。  
「别担心，我不会乱来，见到魔王我们就离开这里。」  
带着柱间他没打算搞事，只想见见传说中的魔王大人  
「要是见不到魔王呢，比如他不在家。」斑笑起来作出承诺，魔王不在他们也离开  
......  
斑的承诺让柱间安心，既然无法阻止，他要做的就是保住马甲，避开自家老弟。  
勇者先生认为结界内是完全属于魔物的世界，既然人类勇者可以感知魔物，魔物自然也能捕捉他们的魔力。要进入结界，必须得扰乱魔物的感知，魔王先生作为二五仔给了一个建议。  
他告诉斑，角是魔物的力量来源，同时也是他们识别同类的方式，想要混入魔物世界只需要阻隔自己的气息再捎上一对角。  
「真不愧是你！」勇者先生立刻动身狩猎，很快带回了两对，至于阻隔气息的披风对家底丰厚的宇智波勇者而言不是问题，万事俱备！  
柱间觉得自己与斑相遇一定是命运在恶作剧，每天都在神展开。继伪装人类，魔王先生还得装成小魔物。勇者先生不寻找魔物的出入口，而是用从漩涡学到的小技巧，带着柱间成功遛进了结界。  
——————  
【欢迎来到木叶城】到处都写着标语  
眼前的魔王城是颇具规模的城镇，除去往来都是魔物，生活景象与人类世界无异。遍布的商铺、摊贩、房屋和行人，魔物们在这里安居乐业...完全颠覆了勇者的印象。  
「其实他们和人没什么不同...」听到柱间这么说，斑没有吭声，牵着他的手混入魔物间  
要说区别也还是有的，来往的行人大多奇形异状，柱间和斑将自己裹的严严实实，看不清面目也不算突兀。相比依赖工具的人类，这里的魔物选择在生活中普及魔力便捷新颖的利用方法。当然最让他吃惊的还是柱间的态度，这个男人在魔物的地盘不仅不害怕，反而如鱼得水。他们沿着小摊吃了一路，勇者先生才知道大部分魔物的食谱与人没什么区别...还有不少素食主义。  
「你们是旅人吧，裹这么严实。在用不必这么拘束，木叶欢迎外来魔物...来，多送你一个面包！」斑拽起柱间就跑，这种令人窒息的八卦气息  
......  
「斑，这里是个好地方吧？」斑不得不承认这座城无可挑剔，建设管理它的家伙很不简单。待久了勇者先生甚至萌生了与柱间定居在此的念头  
但这是不现实的...斑提醒自己此行的目的  
「我们离开这里好吗，斑不讨厌木叶对吧。」他看得出斑喜欢这里，不想引起骚动也不愿伤害这里的平民，借此机会柱间好言相劝  
「这座城有专门的守备队对吧。」勇者先生当然不能伤害无辜的平民，他的目的明确就是想见见魔王，要见魔王首先就得引起他的注意  
（不是吧...）  
「我不伤害平民，就见识见识城里守备的斤两！」

「你说什么，把细节讲清楚！」  
辅佐官大人惊疑不定，负责守备工作的千手和也前来请罪，扉间才知道竟然有人在木叶城闹事，罪名还是殴打守备队？！  
前来复命的守备队长鼻青脸肿，汇报过程垂头丧气，满肚子憋屈  
「感知气息明明是低等魔物...是其中一个黑长炸动的手，那家伙强的离谱。至于另一个，一直在旁边傻乐，看不清特征。那个炸毛沿路揍翻了所有的守备队，我接到通报前去也不是他的对手。」队长不明白青天白日怎么冒出个神经病  
白发辅佐官眉头紧皱，这群家伙真是太平日子过久了，这种实力怎么可能是低等魔物。这显然是人类拿角伪装成魔物，能想到这种办法的可不是什么简单角色。能把千手和也揍得毫无还手之力肯定得是高级勇者...黑头发，看来是难缠的宇智波在搞事。  
听和也的话，这个勇者虽然大打出手但没伤及一条性命，也不曾对平民动手，看来不是单纯来找事的。让这种危险分子混入结界是他的失职，兄长不在，守护木叶他责无旁贷。  
「动手的家伙有没有让你带话？」  
眼前的千手一脸崇拜，取出勇者先生的拜见（挑衅）信递给辅佐官

斑琢磨着他的信该送到魔王手上了…勇者先生之前大杀四方，果然引起了守备队的注意。即使有几个实力看的过去的魔物，总体而言还是让斑大失所望。揍翻守备队长后，柱间出了个好主意，斑就写封拜见信让守备队长捎到主城，看能否与魔王联系上。  
按扉间的性格，绝不会随意回复指名道姓找他的书信…只要没音讯，他就能找到借口劝斑离开这里。  
（扉间…你要给力啊！）

两天后，勇者先生收到了回信，【魔王】在信上邀请宇智波勇者到城堡做客。  
柱间？！怎么回事啊小老弟，落款处还用魔文留下了「千手柱间」的署名…柱间捏着回信右眼皮狂跳，他预感自己会有大麻烦，天知道扉间为什么要用他的名义回信。

扉间深思熟虑决定用兄长的名义回信，既然是宇智波勇者上门踢馆，一定有两把刷子，他若是以魔王不在谢客，也不知道会被宇智波在背后怎么议论。辅佐官先生自认比不上兄长，但对付几个宇智波还绰绰有余...就让他探探这个时代宇智波的深浅。  
——————  
「别担心，有我在。」  
勇者先生应邀前往会客厅，看到身旁依旧将自己裹得密不透风的男人很是无奈。柱间过于谨慎了...他能理解在木叶城需要伪装，既然现在身份已经暴露，就没必要遮遮掩掩了。  
柱间依然拒绝露脸，斑不想勉强他...转念又觉得不露脸也好，鬼知道奇葩魔物会安什么心。  
魔王先生当然要把自己包成粽子，外界魔物也就算了，在木叶见过魔王真容的可不少...比如说面包大婶和赌场老板，和扉间对峙更不必说...露出马脚就完蛋了。

再怎么忐忑，通往前厅的路也很快到了尽头  
勇者先生看到倚靠在王座旁，风姿卓绝的白发魔物，表情严肃下来，他一时还看不出他的深浅...但眼前的【魔王】确实冰冷、威严，充满压迫感。  
「你就是传说中的魔王？」斑挑起唇角，要见到传说中的大人物还真不容易  
白发魔物神情冷淡却暗自警惕，他看得出这个宇智波很不简单，缓缓开口  
「勇者，说出你此行的目的。」  
察觉【魔王】的冷漠，勇者先生暗生疑惑，这态度可与家族文书中记载的不符。他家这一脉其实曾与魔王有过奇妙的缘分，如今魔王的回信还被珍藏着。斑祖父的祖父甚至视魔王为最重要的友人，留下的记录里再三强调魔王与人亲厚。  
可惜闻名不如见面，看来传闻都不靠谱，眼前这家伙若是喜欢人类，他把勇者徽章吃了。况且到他这个层面，已经能看清很多事，眼前的魔物虽强但绝没到达无可企及的高度。如果这就是传说中为世界带来和平的魔王，就太让他失望了。  
「目的...不必了，看来传说中的魔王大人也不过如此。」魔王让斑大失所望，勇者先生没兴趣与他交谈，看来他和柱间是白跑一趟了  
愤怒在绯红的眼眸里升腾，扉间很久没这么动怒了...眼前这个宇智波以为自己在对谁评头论足，他的兄长为世间点燃和平之火，数百年来悉心守护它。如今人类与魔物能生活在这样安定的世界，谁也不及千手柱间的功劳，这个勇者竟敢口出狂言。  
「这就是人类的教养...」【魔王】嘲讽的口气也让斑的脸色变得难看，他忍住怒火打算带柱间离开，他不能在此处与魔王冲突，勇者先生靠近心上人，抓牢他的手。

斑和柱间离开的步伐被【魔王】厉声阻止，白发魔物的表情惊疑不定  
「站住！」宇智波斑暗中警惕，耐着性子解释并非有意冒犯  
「勇者,你可以离开，把你身边这个...人留下！」  
千手柱间！！！！  
魔王的要求让斑沉下脸，他早发现柱间很吸引魔物，反复思考他得出黑长直大概是魔物食谱里的香饽饽...没想到魔王也是如此。  
「你凭什么留下柱间?!」  
千手扉间：果然是大哥！  
辅佐官大人从开始就觉得勇者的同伙很眼熟，而且越看越眼熟。与勇者对峙时他一直分出主意放在这个裹得严严实实的可疑人身上...无论是身高体态还是不慎滑落出的黑发都让他起疑。扉间只是想不通大哥怎么会跟着宇智波勇者，还来自投罗网。  
宇智波选择跑路的瞬间，扉间分明感知到细微的属于千手柱间的魔力...看来大哥还没发现这个距离角已经开始寻找他的主人了。  
看宇智波勇者的反应，大哥似乎一直隐瞒身份。扉间很焦虑，大哥在勇者手上，他就不能暴露他的身份，天知道这个毫无敬畏之心的臭小子会做什么。  
发现【魔王】的注意力没离开过柱间，斑的脸色越发难看。  
魔王先生叹了口气，撤下伪装...看来他的马甲到此为止了。  
结果还没来得及坦白从宽，小老弟就惊悚发言，他说看上了黑长直，让勇者将人交出来。柱间一脸惊恐，扉间在斑面前胡说八道些什么，借口也不能找这么离谱的吧，斑怎么可能信这些。  
「很好...那就手下见真章！」斑觉得柱间被盯上合情合理，挣开阻拦他的手将人推到一旁  
柱间？？？  
魔王先生充满暗示的眼神和扉间对上...相依为命的老弟一定能明白他的意思  
扉间明白，大哥正向他求助...从小到大一直是大哥保护他，如今他也不会辜负大哥的期望。  
柱间？？？  
烈焰被同等范围的水龙阻挡，雾气弥漫在整个空间  
兵刃的撞击声随之响起，废柴状态下魔王先生什么也看不到，只能干着急。一个是相依为命的弟弟，一个是心上人，谁揍谁他都心疼...还不能揍回去，这可不行，他得阻止这场惨剧。  
斑这边行不通，勇者先生正在气头上，他要是能暗中和扉间通信就好了  
【怎么办！】  
【什么怎么办...别担心，交给我。】  
柱间被突然接上的频道吓了一跳...这才意识到这个距离，角正为他恢复魔力。  
【扉间，千万别！那是你大嫂！！快想个办法撤退！】  
柱间机智地保留了老弟不是勇者先生对手这个残酷事实  
扉间！！！亲哥？他在魔王城加班加点，千手柱间这混蛋竟然在和勇者谈恋爱！  
【魔王】狠狠怒视眼前这对狗男男，拉开距离就是一个大招。勇者先生面对“情敌”也不含糊，立马用巨型火焰回敬。  
......  
（怎么回事...）  
水雾散尽，【魔王】消失的无影无踪  
「不愧是斑，连魔王都被你消灭了！」柱间给斑大大的笑容，顺便一顿胡吹  
敌人离开的太过突兀，感知找不到【魔王】的踪迹，斑本想追踪，但心上人的眼神闪亮又崇拜，让他开不了口...没必要告诉柱间魔王还活着。  
「嗯...我们可以离开这里了。」  
让斑意外的是，柱间第一次提出异议，他提议在这里多停留一日。原因是勇者先生早先大闹一场，现在又和魔王杠上，外界肯定一片混乱，此刻现身木叶难免多生事端。  
斑一向认可柱间的判断，这次也不例外。

坦荡耿直的斑此刻有些纠结，他的确答应柱间在魔王的居所多待一日，但继拆迁宫殿，殴打人家下属...现在还住【魔王】的屋子似乎有些不道德。  
眼前这间屋子一看就被精心布置过，温馨典雅，窗台上还摆着绿植...勇者先生总觉得这间屋子和它的主人不搭。  
「我们还是在外面宿营吧...」斑忍不住提议，柱间明白斑的顾虑，和斑在寝宫打了地铺。  
与【魔王】战斗总归消耗了勇者先生不少魔力，斑的气息很快变得平稳。

魔王先生悄悄睁开眼，盯着斑的侧脸发呆，怎么说这也算带心上人回家了。  
再三确认斑已经熟睡，柱间轻轻起身，从床下扒拉出一个木匣...打开便是对漆黑、古朴的长角，它属于千手柱间。  
「抱歉...之前扔下你。」魔王先生轻声道歉，听到嗡鸣急忙合上匣子，蹑手蹑脚地离开寝殿  
......  
柱间轻车熟路，从长廊绕到寝殿背面，在错综复杂的花墙中穿行，来到一片开阔地。眼前，先祖的雕像伫立在月光汇成的银泉中。  
「难为你还记得出来...」白发魔物一脸冷漠，缓缓现出身影，他都等了大半夜了  
「白天是我不对，别生气了...在外面这么久，大哥一直惦念你。」  
柱间总是知道怎样对付别扭的老弟，直球就对了  
果然，闻言白发魔物身周升了好几度，脸色也缓和下来，看来大哥还剩一丁点良心...但白天的事他一定要问个明白。  
「那个宇智波到底是怎么回事，你怎么能把危险分子带入结界。」扉间质问  
「那是你大嫂...事情很复杂，但真不是我带他来的。」柱间一脸哭唧唧，他也是没办法  
「好...这些我暂且不问，先说清楚，你们什么关系！」扉间接着拷问  
「...我暗恋他」答案让辅佐官一脸懵逼，开什么玩笑  
但魔王先生温和又固执的眼神告诉千手扉间，他是认真的。  
兄长是认真的...扉间回过神劝诫  
「你们不合适，且不说他是勇者你是魔物，就算你们两情相悦，他又能陪你多久...大哥，你自己也说过，魔物和人类应当生活在各自的世界。」  
柱间眼神闪烁，扉间说的他都明白，但面对斑，他永远无法理智。他爱勇者先生，想永远陪在宇智波斑的身边，这是唯一的答案。魔王先生不会随波逐流，信奉永不放弃，即使与斑之间存在许多障碍，他也不打算就此止步。  
「我爱他」 魔王先生垂目轻声说，的确是他任性了  
耳边传来叹息，柱间立刻抬头，弟弟的表情很无奈...但他抓住了一丝妥协？！  
「扉间...」老弟这是什么意思  
他还能是什么意思，大哥都把话说得这么清楚了...是「爱」，即使他无所不用顺利强拆，以他对千手柱间的了解，这个固执的笨蛋也放不下这个人类。人类的时间相较魔物如此短暂，他总不能看着兄长在悠长的岁月里悔恨莫及吧。  
「随你...被人骗了我可不管。」这就是妥协  
扉间还没来得及好好教育他，就被激动雀跃的魔王先生抱了个满怀...他真的很庆幸能有扉间这么好的弟弟。总会有办法，明早他就向勇者先生坦白一切。  
白发魔物也轻轻揽着兄长，还顺了顺乱七八糟的黑长直...?!  
「麻烦了...」扉间在他耳边说  
「什么？」柱间一脸懵  
但下一刻他就明白麻烦大了...因为身后传来了熟悉的嗓音。

 

TBC


	6. 暂别

⚠️魔王柱·勇者斑  
清明节多更些字数😂

 

「麻烦了...」白发魔物在兄长耳边这么说，与此同时，身后响起熟悉的呼唤。  
柱间心里一咯噔，急忙结束这个拥抱转向他的心上人...面对不可置信的勇者先生，向来能言善道的魔王生平第一次慌乱语塞，不知道斑听到多少，又看到了什么。  
月光汇聚成泉叮咚作响，目光相接的两人，谁也没勇气打破寂静。  
「喂，你们 ......」柱间用眼神示意老弟闭嘴，他算是明白了，扉间和斑一同出现就没好事  
这样的互动斑看在眼里，面色更加阴沉,看来他的直觉没错，柱间和【魔王】很有问题！  
「我可以解释…」事到如今柱间不打算再瞒他，以斑的聪慧，出现在这一定早有怀疑，被扒不如自首，还能争取宽大。  
可宇智波斑暂时听不进解释，有些事必须先有答案  
「回答我，你和这个魔物是不是早就认识。」柱间瞅了瞅斑的表情，直觉不太妙，但还是诚实点头  
「果然，我明白了...」斑下垂眼，轻声说

魔王先生张嘴又不知如何辩解，他早料到有这么一日，可它来得比想象中快。  
对柱间而言，与斑相识是奇妙的意外，魔王先生只是在一个温暖的午后整理旧物，意外翻出古旧的书信。身为人类的友人拥有的时光不过百年却足够精彩，他的后裔也是如此，同世界一齐日新月异...魔王先生突然意识到自己的生活恰恰与此相背，他站在无从仰望的高度，看不清这个世界，在悠长的岁月中，许久未有新的追求。  
去看看新世界吧，魔王先生下定决心，并且是以最平凡的身份。他亲手掰下角，令魔力几近于无，踏上孤独的旅程，却在全然陌生的世界遇到了宇智波斑...这大概是命运的馈赠。  
勇者先生的坦诚，让柱间得以触及他最真实柔软的心。面对这样的斑他却满怀秘密...这并不公平，如果柱间试图对他说爱。  
「斑，你现在应该明白了...抱歉，之前一直瞒着你。」无论斑反应如何，他都会认真的面对  
勇者先生却出人意料，怒视白发魔物，才将视线专注到柱间身上，眼神沉痛惋惜  
（怎么感觉不太对...)  
「这么说你真要和魔物在一起？！」  
斑觉得胸口发痛，而柱间满脸懵逼

发现柱间震惊到表情空白，斑越发确信自己的判断。他并不傻，与柱间朝夕相处，有些事无法忽视，比如…这个男人对魔物的态度异常温和。在和平的时代，人类依旧谨记异族的威胁，即使勇者们明白绝大多数拥有理智的魔物并不会无故袭击人类，这份防备依旧存在。  
在这样的时代，柱间显得如此与众不同，这个男人总能站在恰当的位置去看待两族的关系，仅仅以是非评定对错，从不被种族蒙蔽双眼，这是斑屡次赞叹过的处事原则...可如今，柱间对魔物的善意亲近似乎都有了合理的解释，他分明同【魔王】有旧。

勇者先生无法在魔物的地界熟睡，仅是浅眠，所以柱间的动作轻易惊醒了他。心上人熟悉【魔王】寝殿的事实让他震惊。斑不急于质问，他想看看柱间到底有什么打算。  
斑掩住气息，放任柱间大半夜摸出门，自己则紧随其后...花了好些功夫才摆脱诡异的花墙，眼前的一幕让他无法相信...如此美的月下，在这个雕琢神圣的庭院，柱间在拥抱魔物。那人的气息温柔放松还满是喜悦，明显与眼前这个白毛很亲密，可怕的猜测浮现在斑的心头。  
......  
看斑的表情，柱间瞬间猜到他的想法  
「你误会了，不是你脑补的那样！」柱间悠长的魔生里还没遇到过如此清奇的脑回路，斑到底是怎么在联想，才能把他和扉间想成那种关系，人类的拥抱应该也分很多种啊！  
「那是怎样，难道是我眼花了，你没半夜溜出来跟魔王私会？」口吻又酸又冲，把柱间怼得哑口无言，他的确背着斑与扉间见面，但那和斑以为的不一样，他得解释清楚  
「斑，你听我说...我和扉间其实是同类…」  
柱间亲手脱下小马甲  
眼前的心上人却闻言火气更大，忍住胖揍【魔王】的冲动，嘲讽道  
「看来这个魔物已经把你迷得忘记自己是谁了，柱间...人类和魔物是不会有好结果的，况且这个白毛一脸卑劣，一看就不是什么好东西。」  
扉间？？？  
“卑劣”的扉间躺着也中枪，毫不留情地怒视邪恶的宇智波，柱间也觉得膝盖中了好几枪。  
这时勇者先生又不知进行了什么心理斗争，厉声质问白发魔物「对柱间是不是认真的」  
斑忍住酸涩，试着接受心上人的选择，但他必须确认魔物的真心。  
面对从天而降的修罗场，无辜的辅佐官大人直视眼前的神经病，坚定地摇头。  
柱间？？？  
柱间还没来得及申讨老弟的无情，动作便越过理智…面对勇者先生实打实的杀意，很有原则地挡在老弟身前。  
柱间：哦嚯...  
满是失落的赤瞳映入眼帘…勇者先生敛住魔力暴动，不给人解释的机会，转身飞速离去，只余千手兄弟在先祖面前大眼瞪小眼。

扉间可不同情兄长的遭遇，在他看来大哥的维护理所应当。刚想夸夸魔王就又被熊抱住，这家伙一把鼻涕一把泪，哭诉自己的悲惨遭遇，还说什么…带回家的心上人就这么莫名其妙的跑掉了。  
「别哭了...大哥，谈恋爱也要找个脑子正常的吧。」发现兄长一直将脸埋在毛领子里，扉间不免有些担心，兄长怎么能为了区区人类这么没出息  
「你可是改变过世界的魔王...打起精神，无论你有什么打算我都支持，这样可以了吧。」  
白发魔物忍不住心软，管不住嘴  
没想到话音刚落，上一秒还要死要活的家伙抬起头，满脸都是狡猾笑意，扉间真是他的好老弟。  
「那就说定了，木叶还是拜托你，大哥明早就去把你大嫂找回来！」  
扉间：浪费感情！

实际情况是勇者先生出于某种顾虑，并未立刻远离木叶，反而在之前住过的旅店停留了几日。  
那晚转头就走，不给柱间解释的机会，斑是有些后悔的...更何况他还将人扔在魔物的地盘上，即使柱间和魔王真有点什么，他也放心不下。  
勇者先生寝食难安，不曾离开，柱间那若有变故，在这他才能及时去救他。就是一切都好，以他对柱间的了解，那人也会亲自向他解释...所以勇者先生并不隐藏踪迹，将旅店住成无人区，怀着焦虑期待又等了三日。  
......  
可他没来找他，甚至未有只言片语…也许这就是答案，他与柱间的旅程大约结束了。  
勇者先生在魔物的欢送中离开了木叶城。  
——————  
千手柱间将人生大事放在一旁当然不是良心发现，而是被突发事件绊住了脚。  
柱间前一秒坑弟，下秒便被先祖吓了一跳，从老族地迁移至此的【阿修罗】雕像发出嗡鸣，让整个内城震颤起来。  
「这是...预兆，怎么回事！」魔王先生严肃起来，与同样疑惑的辅佐官对视，千手兄弟也未曾见过这样的状况，但阿修罗的【预兆】自远古流传，是先祖的警示。古往今来，千手一族在它的庇佑下避过无数灾厄。  
眼下族地应该也能接到【预兆】了  
「大哥，看来谈恋爱得先放一边了。」这件事他不能单独决断  
「我知道,和族地联系，我们回去一趟。」

魔物与人相仿在这个时代分布于各个大陆，以东大陆最为密布，【魔王城】也位于边界的荒野，魔王的氏族森之千手却至今被迷雾笼罩。  
「哎...族老们也太谨慎了，都什么时代了还把族地藏得这么牢。扉间，你就提议他们直接将【千手】迁到木叶不行嘛。」数匹长角魔兽拉着马车稳稳前行，柱间望着飞速倒退的窗景没话找话。  
渐入冰原深处，早已不见生命迹象，这个被生灵敬畏的极寒之地，人类无从踏足，千百年来，【千手】却何扎根于此。  
扉间不回话默默思考...大哥并非第一次提起这件事，心细如千手柱间怎么会不懂其中的缘由，魔王只是不满【千手】继续避世，希望本族能彻底融入新时代。  
为此，辅佐官作为魔王的忠实后盾并非没有提议，只可惜费尽口舌也没让族老们点头。  
千手柱间的功绩令人欣慰，所以族老从不阻止年轻千手去木叶追随魔王。但迁移族地，将【千手】置于人前是万万不可。族老们依旧对兄长缔造的和平存有疑虑，令扉间恼火，圆滑强硬的态度又让他无从下手。  
「我会再提」考虑片刻后扉间承诺

魔兽速度极快，不出半日，柱间他们就将抵达属于【千手】的地界。  
马车微微颠簸并未减速，直接穿过层层结界，越来越高的魔力密度提示柱间他们快要到家了。  
「大哥，已经到了！」辅佐官下车接洽，返回后发现魔王还在车内。扉间皱着眉从窗口查看，发现兄长坐在原处，盯着衣角发呆。  
「噢⋯」  
「噢你个头，在发什么呆，还不快出来...」去人类世界一趟变得更呆了  
「抱歉...突然有点不习惯。我只是觉得角有些沉，还有这身衣服，就不能随意些吗？」  
柱间真心觉得人类世界的打扮让他更轻松  
白发魔物闻言一愣，扫过兄长前额象征尊荣、力量的角，和魔纹繁复，镶嵌着翠色魔石的礼装。眼前这个笨蛋似乎只是单纯抱怨，扉间听着却有些不是滋味，他避开兄长的视线。  
「回去随你怎么穿...」辅佐官轻声说

「族长大人，欢迎回来...真是许久不见。」魔王现身，前来接风的年轻千手皆单膝垂首以表敬意，连深入浅出的族老也破天荒聚齐，向着族长低下头颅。  
黑发的魔王微微颔首，示意族人起身  
柱间露出温和的笑意，四周被年轻族人围得严严实实，这群年轻魔物听着族长的传说长大，却一直没机会真到魔王的真容。今日一见，被尊为君主的柱间大人果然气度非凡又待人亲厚，即使将魔力尽数收敛，不经意间流露出的威严依旧令他们心惊...不愧是“魔力如渊”的千手柱间，年轻千手们神情憧憬生怕听漏族长的教诲。  
族人的问题层出不穷，魔王先生若是逐一解答不知要花少功夫。兄长此行还有正事，白发辅佐官只好走近做这个恶人。  
「好了，族长还有要事，过两天你们再缠着他我绝对不管。」  
......  
千手兄弟与众位长老聚集到议事厅  
魔物的时间便是如此，柱间数百年没见到这些长辈，他们却没什么变化，一个个老当益壮。  
「族长，你这次回来可是为了【预兆】？」胡子最长的大长老看着柱间长大，在魔王面前最有话语权，由他来起头最恰当。柱间点点头，对于族史他远没有这些老人家精通，【预兆】的祸福还需由他们指点。  
大长老摸摸长须，对魔王的谦虚一百个满意  
「你应当知晓千手虽为历史最为悠久的魔族，但上溯本源实际与其他魔物有天壤之别。」  
「千手的血脉源于女神辉夜...那位应当是耳熟能详的传说，我在这就不多言，老朽可以告诉你，先祖的【预兆】便传承自女神。」大长老缓缓道来  
柱间满眼惊讶，他们家竟然还能和传说中的神明扯上关系，即使世上唯一的神明未曾留下过美好传说。大长老说的这些内幕，作为族长的他毫无知情。  
大长老在摸胡子，那一定还有后文  
「族长尚且年轻,未能诸事明了，我们这些老骨头没什么本事，活得倒是很久。【预兆】虽来源自先祖，却不曾自行显现，需由族内祭祀请愿... 所以这次我们也很惊讶。」  
魔王先生足够聪明，明白大长老的意思，老人家是指此次【预兆】与他有关,想探得缘由就要老实交代。  
扉间看到兄长的表情就让他闭嘴，让千手柱间自己交代鬼知道他会说些什么乱七八糟的。  
「扉间小子，你的礼仪到去哪了。」被一群老狐狸盯着，辅佐官只好闭上嘴听天由命  
果然不出老弟所料，族老很快为自己的天真买了单。他们还没见过眼神如此闪亮的族长大人，看起来也很有精神...但他都在说些什么乱七八糟的，现在不是在谈正事？干嘛告诉他们【如何和勇者先生相遇，勇者先生有多么多么温柔善良、强大坚韧，连清奇的脑回路都是那么可爱......ba la ba la ba la】，这和他们讨论的问题有什么关系？  
「族长...打扰一下，恭喜你找到真爱，但是我们能回到重点吗？」不能再让柱间说下去了，简直没完没了，族老们现在觉得数小时前温和稳重的魔王大人只是错觉  
「...哦好，简单结尾一下，斑因为误会向扉间放杀气...生气的跑掉了，我和扉间随后就发现阿修罗大人的异状。」  
族老们...他们怎么觉得重点就在这几句话里？！  
「勇者...柱间小子你刚才有提到那是个宇智波对吧，宇智波...也许这就是原因。」  
大长老脸色一变，想起一些事来...将自己的猜测告知魔王先生  
......  
有大可能是斑的魔力引发了【预兆】，柱间虽然惊讶却下意识认可这个推测，斑在先祖面前使用魔力后【预兆】接踵而至。而且他记得很清楚，九尾在荒山对他两的反应都很异常。看来分属于不同种族的【千手】、【宇智波】，或许真存在着莫大的联系...总不至于是亲戚吧,柱间讪笑着胡思乱想。  
真相如何还需细究，但【预兆】出现已是既定事实。按照传统，当务之久是辨明吉凶、设想应对，魔王先生必须留在族地等候结果。

「你急也没用，族老不会放你离开，你的勇者先生跑不了。」  
发现兄长在房内焦急踱步，扉间一脸呵呵哒  
发现老弟在幸灾乐祸，柱间一脸幽怨地盯着他...谁说的，斑可是因为误会跑掉了，他至今没和人说清楚，又没留下半点解释。就这么不知所踪，这怎么看怎么像“负心汉”。这个神展开确实大部分怪他，但扉间也尽添乱了吧。  
发现大哥发射幽怨光波，扉间亲切地给了他一个白眼...这叫活该。  
「【预兆】就交给大长老他们...你不是有更在意的事？」  
「不愧是扉间，真懂大哥！」魔王给老弟一个wink，反正也要等，不如趁机寻找两族的关联。

族地存放着极近完善的魔史文书，这意味着寻求某段历史犹如大海捞针。大长老也只是从祖辈口中听到过只言片语，在悠长的岁月里也不曾见到过白纸黑字。  
走入密室便是深邃不见尽头的长廊，两侧的空间漂浮着数不清的文书... 扉间很久没有这么头痛了，要找一段时间不明且不知是否存在的历史简直是大海捞针。  
有了目标，即使是魔物也会觉得时间漫长。魔王先生天天与老弟去密室捞针，不知不觉过去了半个月，他们依旧一无所获。  
「扉间，这样挨个看...我们要找到什么时候啊。」想想抱怨过办公室文件成山的自己实在太年轻了，这才是让人绝望的高山  
「...哪来这么多话，继续找。」  
扉间嘴上训斥手下动作不停，魔力将文书挨个呼唤到眼前，确认无关再归还到原处  
「呜呜呜，挨个找也太痛苦了,要是和【宇智波】相关的魔史能自己飞过来就好了...」  
魔王先生现在可怜弱小又无助  
「做什么白日...梦?!」  
扉间一脸懵逼，因为有一卷文书真不知从哪里飞到柱间手里...这也太不合逻辑了吧。  
......  
千手兄弟的表情随着翻阅越来越复杂...比起【千手】源自神明被实锤，与【宇智波】相关的记录才叫惊天秘闻，勇者世家宇智波竟然与森之千手出现在一张族谱上。  
「阿修罗大人是我们的始祖，他和一个叫作因陀罗的神秘人物并列在族谱上，再往上源头便是女神辉夜... 中间有段看不清。」扉间说道  
宇智波若真是因陀罗的后裔，他们与千手还真是实打实的亲戚。  
「还是不太对...」  
「怎么啦？」柱间倒是满脸开心，没想到他与斑还有更亲密的血脉联系  
「如果那两位真是血缘兄弟，【宇智波】为什么不是魔物？「他们家从建族起就是魔物，与人类扯不上关系  
这也是柱间疑惑的，他们对【宇智波】的印象从来都是强大勇者，换句话说就是魔物的天敌。在战乱时代千手一族和他们没少起冲突...这如果还能称作亲族，漩涡老铁们会哭的。  
这些疑惑魔史暂时无法解答，这卷记录中关于女神和宇智波的内容有严重的破损，连族谱都是柱间他们连蒙带猜才大致摸清楚，想知道更多就必须修复文书。  
「那赶紧吧...我有种不太好的预感。」  
——————  
「斑大人，带土他回来了。」宇智波火核看着消沉多日的斑心里很担忧，接到带土返回族地的消息立刻来告诉斑...这两个人看起来总在互殴互怼，实则关系好得很，希望带土能劝劝他。  
斑听到傻侄子的名字稍稍提起点精神，带土通常年末才会归家，这么算来他在族里才待了一个月...时间过得真慢。  
独自离开木叶以后，斑并没有继续旅行，而是回到了宇智波族地。他心里空落落的，独自一人的旅行变得格外孤独。也许他之前太依赖柱间了，那人离开后他连下个目的地都决定不了。  
柱间本就没有理由一直留在他身边，那个人找到了属于自己的幸福，他就应该祝福他...斑这样告诉自己，将不甘埋在心底，开始家里蹲，还整天恍恍惚惚的。  
「知道了，我去看看。」带土那小子真让人羡慕，功成名就还有个不会跑的战友

「带土小子，回来了啊...已经是高级勇者了吧，真是后生可畏！」  
「啊，您过奖了！」  
「带土，你这家伙还真不得了，你身边这是龙吧...这就是你说的战友吗？」  
「不不，战友是笨蛋卡卡西。」  
「兔兔哥哥，礼物礼物！」  
「哎！给你！」  
「带土... 」  
......  
有为青年宇智波带土，今天也大受欢迎。  
带土已经连续三年荣获【宇智波有为青年奖】，问起成功的诀窍，这个热情的年轻勇者一定会告诉你，要从小养成助人为乐的好习惯，再加上一点点运气，拥有一个好战友。  
（回家的感觉真好啊，去看看熟人吧，刚才是不是有人说起斑...)  
带土与身旁美丽的龙族对视，用龙语交谈几句达成共识。  
？！  
「我去...斑，你干嘛！」有为青年宇智波带土回家的第一天，就被神逻辑表叔袭击了...看到开裂的地面，捂住了自己的小心脏，他做错了什么啊？  
「揍你！」斑掏出团扇，动作更快，今天他要好好教这个小子做人的道理  
「你讲不讲道理，我哪里惹到你了？？我才刚回来吧？？」  
「像你这种对战友始乱终弃的家伙就该挨打！」  
「你别瞎说，我哪有做这种事？！」  
「都换了头龙还敢狡辩！」  
（换了龙？？？？）  
「听！我！解！释！」斑又变强了666，他可不想在病床上躺过整个假期  
「......你说」可以将人打成饼饼的团扇停在了有为青年的头顶  
......  
「所以说是你误会了啊...」带土用指责的眼神看着斑，这家伙的脾气是不是又变差了  
带土身边的龙也配合着化作人类形态，这是个拥有栗色短发的明丽少女。  
侄子的解释被龙证实后，斑收起团扇，有些尴尬...似乎真是他误会了。  
原来名为琳的龙族也是带土的小伙伴，与签订契约一同旅行的银龙卡卡西不同，她一直在龙谷照顾幼崽，这次是应带土的邀请来【宇智波】做客，而卡卡西有事先回龙谷一趟，稍后也会过来。  
「原来如此...」  
「原来如此个头啊，快给我道歉！」看到毫无愧疚之心的斑，带土久违地炸毛。  
可斑的确不觉得愧疚，反正带土也没少根头发，刚才就当给他上实战训练课了，这小子可别被周围的赞美冲昏了头，他还差得远呢。  
无辜受害的带土突然注意到某人眼里闪过郁闷…不对劲，斑会管这种闲事就很不对劲，这家伙是不是遇到什么事了...八卦是人生乐趣，即使小琳在旁示意，带土还是忍不住。  
好奇的带土从上到下瞅了瞅斑，没发现什么不同，就是比上次见面脾气差多了，上次见面...  
「斑，你的挚友呢…该不会是他出什么事了吧？」  
所以斑陷入了人生低谷，看他这个人赢不顺眼！  
「你诅咒谁呢，柱间没事！」  
（啊？没猜对，噢！那就是…）  
「那是拆伙了？」某人的表情唰啦阴沉下来，看来说对了  
带土觉得那个看着就精明的黑长直和斑拆伙再正常不过，表叔这脾气没人忍得了吧...要是他和斑同吃同住，估计会天天挨揍，带土很理解黑长直的选择，却有些愤慨，他还是第一次看到斑露出这样的表情...怪可怜的。  
「和我说说，到底发生什么事了？」  
谁让他心肠好呢  
「我凭什么告诉你？「斑发出哼声  
「噢，那就再见了...」他还懒得管呢，可没走出两步，又被反复无常的家伙喝止  
「......听我说。」  
......  
宇智波带土：呵呵  
还以为是什么理念不合的大事迫使战友分离呢...原来是狗血感情剧？！斑这家伙情场失意就看不惯他这个成功人士...而且他到底是怎么输的，连个魔物都干不掉，说好的最强宇智波呢？  
「不甘心就去把心上人找回来，这么没出息可不像你...」  
斑愣了愣，沉默着摇头，他不能那么做...因为自己的私心就去破坏柱间的幸福,他做不到。他足以应对任何强敌，却对“爱”之一字无可奈何...这些日子他一直挂念那个人，但要重新面对那个男人，还需要时间。  
「你不明白...」

斑吐完苦水扭头就走，一点同族爱都没有,但看在他失恋的份上，带土不和人计较。  
「所以说躲在家里自怨自艾有什么用，喜欢就把人抢回来啊...小琳，你说呢？」被留在原地的有为青年心里纳闷，忍不住对小伙伴吐槽  
琳笑起来，眼神有些复杂...带土这个傻瓜。  
「我倒是有些明白斑先生的心情，面对重要的人谁都会犯傻...只要那个人能幸福，藏起自己的心意也无所谓，这也是了不起的爱哦！」  
就像他们...笨蛋带土，卡卡西能好好的，她就心满意足了。  
带土听得一头雾水，琳到底明白什么了，他怎么感觉话里有话...不过斑的私事他不便插手，他这么纯洁的青年也就暗恋过小琳，可不懂这些复杂的修罗场。  
（斑，加油吧！）  
好好享受假期才是他的正事。

这时谁也不知道一场暴风雨即将来临...

 

TBC


	7. 封印

勇者世家【宇智波】近千年来一直定居在东大陆的中心，甚至建立了独属于自己的城镇。这个在魔物密布的大陆堂而皇之、怒刷存在感的族群，让魔物看不惯又干不掉的原因很简单，无非是过人的强大...曾几何时，宇智波勇者即代表魔物的天敌。  
到了宇智波斑的时代，这个姓氏早已不那么局限，就连常年缺席聚会的勇者先生都知道选择其他职业的族人越来越多，就连坚守在勇者最前线的宗家几脉都未曾豁免。  
比如坐在斜对面的小卷毛宇智波镜，少年时代出了一趟远门，回来就宣布放弃勇者这个职业。给出的说辞是被值得尊敬的魔物所救，救命之恩无以为报，唯有转行。又比如斑最疼爱的胞弟宇智波泉奈，那孩子对勇者一途毫无兴趣，如今在家族的情报系统混得风生水起。  
早年的微词被时光磨平，所见所感让勇者先生对‘魔物即敌人”抱有迟疑...当然，他依然讨厌魔物，尤其是横刀夺爱的混账【魔王】。

“哟！斑，还没从失恋的阴影里走出来呢，天涯何处无芳草，何必....呜呜呜？！”坐在斑旁边，忍不住找茬的带土被小琳捂住嘴，腹部还挨了卡卡西的正义一拳...开玩笑，这笨蛋就感觉不到斑身上的低气压吗，还嘴贱怕不是想进医院  
“抱歉...带土说话不打脑子过，您多见谅。”掩住半张脸的银龙言辞真切  
斑挑了挑眉，傻侄子倒是找着了不错的战友，这么维护他。  
“我要是和他计较他能长这么大？”无视满脸不服气的侄子，斑又给自己倒了一杯酒，泉奈没回来他也没什么话题可聊...看来又是不咸不淡的一年。  
......  
“佐助！”邻桌的喧哗吸引众人的视线，宇智波鼬向族亲投以歉意的眼神，面对弟弟倔强委屈的脸心里很不好受...他不该在聚会上对佐助发火。  
“我只是实话实说，鼬，你永远把我当孩子！”佐助不觉得自己有什么错，鼬给他关心爱护，是人人称道的好兄长，只有他明白，这个男人从没正视过他。  
这也难怪，鼬有止水表哥这样的天才搭档，怎么看得起平庸的弟弟...即使他拿到勇者徽章开始，一直没日没夜的锤炼自己，鼬也不会在意。  
“我会证明给你看...”说完不顾阻拦离席  
“小鼬...和佐助好好谈谈。”止水一脸无奈，佐助倔强叛逆，这做兄长的也是一个样，真让人担心  
“我知道...”鼬笑得勉强，他对佐助的心思并非一无所查，佐助在他心里一直是最优秀的，可那孩子太年轻，还没确定属于自己的路就一股脑向前。所以作兄长的不得不清醒些...也许是用错了方法，在佐助看来他的所作所为竟然是漠视。  
......  
“哇...亲兄弟的竞争真恐怖，还是我这种独生子好。”带土边吃边念叨，斑倒是朝隔壁桌多瞧了几眼。他堂叔家可出了不少好苗子，就出厂设置而言比身边这傻小子强多了。但命运有时妙不可言...傻乎乎的宇智波带土却成了龙骑士，还是同龄人里第一个高级勇者。  
“废话真多，你还差得远呢。”宇智波斑勾起唇角

无论如何，属于宇智波勇者的年会过得还算温馨，接下来本该是归家人期待的假期...假如今年没出意外事件。  
带土的假期就这么戛然而止，这个看似懒散的臭小子实则最重视工作。家族情报网传来东大陆各处低等魔物异常暴动的通告，少数甚至从结界逃离到人类城镇四处破坏，带土让琳返回龙谷便带着战友焦急离去。  
这可不是什么好兆头...即使破坏规模不大，族老们依旧派遣经验丰富的勇者赶往事故点探查，【宇智波】需要第一时间弄清缘由。  
宇智波斑并没有和族人同行，作为下任族长他必须在族地观望全局，明确下一步动作。  
看来寻找柱间的计划又要延后了

【北大陆】  
千手族地同样气氛紧张，低等魔物惊扰人类似乎是出于自身意志，目前缘由不明。各处的管理官、守备队连同民众皆无法控它们的行为，野兽似乎陷入了狂快状态。最让他们头痛的是这群家伙有意撞击结界，试图将维系和平最为重要的屏障破坏。  
“族长大人，刻不容缓...先祖大人的【预兆】应验了。”大长老很焦虑  
背对他的黑发魔王转过身，瞬间安抚了族老忐忑不安的心。他们的族长大人依旧平和稳重，眼里满是坚毅，在告诉他的臣民，他不会让这些异状动摇他缔造的一切。  
“稍安勿躁，我赢让扉间向漩涡一族传信，现在他们应该摸清结界的情况了，水户姬将亲自前来向各位陈述。”柱间远没有外表看来的那么平静，不安、不安，自打看到那本魔史起，这种不安感就如影随形...魔王先生甚至对这场突发事件不怎么惊讶，直觉告诉他这是人为事件，如果不找到幕后黑手，它不会终结。  
族老们却紧皱眉，在这个结界受到攻击的微妙时刻，他们不想让任何外族进入族地，即使是亲族漩涡。族长大人也知晓其由，整个【千手】即为巨型封印，出不得半点纰漏。  
“我明白...但【漩涡】在回复中再三请求当面陈述，于情于理我不好拒绝，漩涡族长与我相熟，她亲自前来不会有什么问题。”魔王先生叹着气宣布最终决定

森之千手最深处的秘密只有签订魔誓的历代族长和族老知晓，就连兢兢业业的辅佐官大人都被蒙在鼓里...【千手】实为强大封印。  
“封印...难道是...”白发辅佐官一脸震惊，这都什么神展开  
魔王先生违反魔誓将秘密透露给胞弟，他需要扉间的冷静和判断力，至于那点反噬还磨不掉他一层皮。经过日夜修复，魔史剩余的秘密示于眼前，现在正是打开尘封最恰当的时机。  
......  
辅佐官满脸复杂，停下手下的记录，将已摘录的部分递给兄长  
这实在是段令人难以置信的历史...与真相。  
——————  
世上只有一位神明，便是卯月女神——辉夜。慈爱的神明是世间万物共同的母亲，她远离尘世住在世界尽头的神树上，日夜倾听生灵的愿望。  
某一日，名为人类的生灵出现了，随着时间他们拥有越来越多的智慧，意识带来进步的同时，也让欲望生根。他们是世上唯一的智慧种族，他们是女神最眷顾的孩子，这样的想法代代相传，人类开始心安理得地如幼童般向母亲索取。  
女神起初是首肯的，人类在她心中格外不同。于是愿望被逐一实现，神迹不断降临，人们觉得自己找到了最佳捷径。渐渐的，愿望变得繁杂，向女神祈求便能获得一切，自然没人愿意奋斗  
人类许久未曾进步...女神意识到这一点，耳旁尽是充斥欲望的祈愿，她带着失望沉沉睡去。

神明被大树倾倒的巨响惊醒，眼前的一切让她不可置信。她关爱的孩子砍倒神树，摧毁了她在人间的神殿 ...耳畔尽是对“母亲”的责难，为什么不回应，为什么不实现愿望，神明消失了吗...既然如此他们便不再需要神明。  
人类的愿望如此丑陋，金钱、权势，赢得战争，她的世界变得乌烟瘴气，分裂的当权者纷纷向她祈祷，得不到回应便试图消除神明的影响力。  
不可原谅...女神现身于赤月之夜，让人类恐惧不已。  
辉夜姬美丽如昔，神情却如恶鬼，她的前额长出长角，双眼赤红如血...卯月的复仇降临到世间，被黑雾笼罩的人类皆躯体扭曲，变为怪异可憎的野兽，这样的恐惧一直持续至辉夜的怒火平息。  
她明白了一个道理，这个世界需要神明，唯有她才能统治这个世界。  
在此后一段极为悠长的岁月，世界都归属于辉夜姬。  
世上出现了人类之外的强大物种——魔物，它们以人为食，女神却置之不理，辉夜只在意自己的领土，这片净土只属于她和她的孩子。

“名为羽衣的先祖便是女神的孩子，族谱上缺损的一段已经修复。”扉间的嗓音低沉，看来长出魔角的女神的确是【千手】的老祖宗  
这并非故事的结局，魔王先生清楚知晓这一点，辅佐官适时为他讲述后面的传说。

女神注视镜中的长角、她心爱的羽衣也拥有同样的角，他们的面貌与人类不再一致，那么他们便没资格接受她的庇护。  
属于魔物的时代开始了，无论是否拥有理智，它们都对女神俯首称臣。  
“她在重复错误...”魔王先生断言  
女神对魔物无比放纵，一如从前...就因为它们对她忠诚。而被纵容的魔物生性残忍，不仅以其他种族为食，还大肆破坏，令世界一度濒临破灭。  
“所以羽衣选择封印自己的母亲...”白发魔物止不住叹气，这都什么乱帐，很明显羽衣先祖留下的封印此刻就在【千手】...按兄长所言整个族地完全覆盖在封印上，也难怪族老死活不愿意搬迁，也不愿意把族地暴露给外族。  
那么阿修罗与因陀罗便是羽衣先祖的孩子，亦是辉夜姬的孙辈。  
“这家子可真能闹...”柱间和老弟对视得出这个结论，这兄弟两肯定还有麻烦事，不然【千手】该有个名为【宇智波】的兄弟亲族才是，而非一个天敌死对头。  
【宇智波】并非魔物一定另有原因，但并无魔史解答，千手兄弟不约而同地吐槽他们家祖宗，轮到自己的糊涂账就不留记录了。  
“要是阿修罗先祖能诈尸把事情解释清楚就好了...”面对兄长的异想天开，白发魔物有些迟疑，他发现大哥的嘴有毒，一些胡说八道的愿望也能成真  
扉间放出感知，万一真诈尸了呢？！  
“扉间，你在发什么呆？”魔王先生一脸好奇  
（真傻，怎么可能会实现...）扉间揉了揉额角说自己没事。

千手兄弟刚想再研究下魔史，就被大长老派来的下属打断，漩涡一族到达族地了。  
——————  
形容庄重，身着洁白礼袍的漩涡族长带着三两族人迎面而来。  
“许久未见了...魔王大人。”水户姬语气低柔，牵着裙摆垂首，向君主行礼  
“许久未见，姬君一路劳顿了。”魔王先生笑容温和，眼神扫过水户身侧一脸震惊的漩涡青年，彷佛前日并无相见  
待漩涡族长起身，两人默契对视，他们需要谈谈，单独的。  
“我想与水户姬单独谈谈，是否方便？”柱间实则在询问族老，按规矩来说他们也应该参与谈话  
但不出柱间所料，族老们的视线在貌美高贵的漩涡姬和族长身上扫来扫去，情况危急没错...但催婚的心还在蠢动。反正谈话记录的重点也会倒他们手边，现在让这对小青年单独相处！  
“当然，一切听从族长的心意。”老人家挤眉弄眼，乐呵呵地撤退了

“表姐，情况如何？”到达无人庭院，两个人不必再装模作样，柱间急忙询问  
赤发狐女簇着眉，告诉他情况不容乐观。她将能外派的族人遣到各地，反馈结果都不尽人意，结界在低等魔物不顾一切的自杀冲击下各有不同程度的损坏，好在事情只出在东大陆，她亲自出马已经修补了不少...只是缘由至今无果。  
这是最差的结果，水户可以修复加固结界，却治标不治本。低等魔物数量难以细数，它们的暴动不平息，结界便会再三受到冲击，柱间思考的是如何在情况不明的前提下做最佳补救。  
“族老让我前来是不放过见到你的机会...柱间，你会答应一定另有打算吧。”水户了解这个男人，千手柱间看似大大咧咧实则心细如发，他不会无故上套，族老的打算一定正中他下怀。  
对面的家伙果然眨着眼默认，水户前来的确是他希望的，论封印术历代少有漩涡能超越水户，即使违反族规，他也要寻求她的帮助。  
“到底想让我做什么...这么谨慎，我已经设下结界，有话可以直说。”  
看柱间的表情就知道他在暗中操作的绝不会被族老认可，真是个任性的家伙，所以水户在他开口前就说得明明白白。千手柱间不必告知她前因后果，她对千手的秘闻不感兴趣，他只要告诉她，想让她做什么就好... 就算是无条件的信任吧。  
魔王先生愣了愣，看来他真是个幸运的家伙...这些秘闻确实于水户无益，柱间只拜托她加固封印。  
“好，先带我去看看。”水户严谨地要求  
......  
柱间身边跟着扉间，水户则带着漩涡弥彦，据她说这个年轻人是她的最佳助手。  
随着魔王的咒语，眼前的密林随风异动，一条小路出现在四人眼前。柱间领队前行，魔林感知君主的气息乖顺不已，让他们很快沿着小路到达终点。  
眼前面目不明的巨佛发出嗡鸣，魔王先生淡定地划开手掌，佛像当下露出慈爱面容打开了目的地最后的阻挡。  
“到了”就连千手扉间也是第一次来这里，石壁内是广阔明亮的空间，弥漫着令人敬畏的魔压。先祖阿修罗的雕像便在空间的正中心，面容威严无喜无悲，这便是近千年来日夜守护封印的伟大先祖。  
魔王先生步于先祖之前，恭敬行礼，扉间他们亦满是敬意，这是他们共同的祖先。  
“水户，接下来交给你了，你看封印能否加固。“柱间推测魔物暴动与女神脱不了干系，加固中心封印是当务之急，只要不惊扰女神，各地结界尚能慢慢修复。  
”交给我吧...”  
片刻后，水户回到柱间面前隐隐心惊，即使一无所知她感知得到封印之下不可触及的禁忌，那股黑暗和愤怒绝不能在世间重现。  
水户告诉柱间现有的封印非常强大，若只是进行加固，以她的实力而言并不困难，只需要给她几日做好准备。  
“那就好...过几日我们再过来，今天就先到这里。”听到水户的保证，魔王先生安心不少  
......  
“既然有解决办法，为什么还这副表情...有烦恼就告诉我。”扉间坐到兄长身侧，这个傻瓜一急就爱望着月亮发呆。还是这么勉强自己 ...明明做的足够好了。  
柱间收到问候很高兴，温柔注视眼前的白发魔物，不知不觉扉间已经成长为了不起的魔物了。  
他们相互扶持度过漫长的岁月，眼前的傻弟弟从来都支持他鼓励他，面对难以实现的梦想也没道过一句放弃。无论理解与否，对兄长只会是支持，这便是千手扉间。  
所以面对最重要的家人、他的族人、臣民...还有身在远方的爱人，魔王先生做不到毫无顾忌。敌人尚在暗处目的不明，他必须处处小心想好对策...辉夜姬绝不能现世。  
即使是他，说能战胜女神也太过托大。  
（哎...毛领子都竖起来了，看来扉间也很紧张嘛。）  
“嗯...大哥是很烦恼。”侧过脸，老弟满眼写着关心  
“大哥可愁了，不知道你大嫂如今在哪，有没有好好吃饭好好休息...呀，你是不知道他那个人在生活上特粗心，没人在身边完全照顾不好自己。”  
柱间叨逼叨逼，一把抓住无语离开的毛领子，大笑起来，扉间较真的性格还是这么可爱。  
“开玩笑开玩笑... 我只是些不安。”  
扉间哼了一声坐回原处，心里骂了几遍天然黑也就消气了... 贴心老弟再次上线。  
“不安什么，水户大姐不是说加固封印并不难，再说族地本就在冰原深处，周围结界重重，黑手想搞事也进不来吧。”扉间说的句句在理，理智来看的确是他神经质，但柱间始终相信自己的直觉，它是上天的馈赠。  
“说的也是”吓唬老弟毫无意义，他更谨慎些就好

三日后，约定日来临  
“水户，可以开始了吗？”赤发狐女严肃的点头，她穿着干练的封印服走近阿修罗雕像，开始设置封印祭台，漩涡弥彦面带笑意为族长打下手。  
“给我一点时间，设置好祭台就可以开始了。”  
水户非常谨慎，即使就步骤来说加固封印并不难，只是在原有基础上加固。解开最外层，施加她的新封印便可，只是这个过程不容出错。  
“弥彦，开始！”赤发年轻人手下动作，【阿修罗】微微震颤起来，身周环绕的各色结界变得肉眼可见。  
在此之前她已经从柱间那拿到独属千手的印，随着吟唱结印，最外层的浅翠色结界逐渐变淡消失...她告诉魔王先生一切顺利，可以进行关键步骤。  
水户将结界的控制权交给助手，开始加固，魔王先生则专注于两人，神经紧绷。水户的动作极为老练，更胜记忆中的封印术，让赤色的新结界成功显现，只需等待数秒覆盖就将完成。  
（不详的预感又来了...）  
“弥彦，稳定结界，注意力集中，弥彦？！”封印的最后几秒，意外发生了，发现漩涡弥彦面容扭曲时，水户已经来不及夺回控制权，混乱的魔力参杂到结界中。  
【阿修罗】传来沉重的脆裂声，引得整个千手族地剧烈震颤。  
露出癫狂笑意的年轻人下一秒便被尖锐的枝条勒住脖子，魔王的反应速度远超它的想象。  
“柱间，别杀他！”水户刚在雕像位置重新加上几层新结界作为替代，便发现弥彦被震怒的大表弟勒住脖子  
“可恶...可恶的阿修罗！”尖锐诡异的声线从年轻漩涡嘴里传出，这臭小子的反应怎么这么快，该死的魔力让它无法脱离这具身体。  
“水户！”看到魔王先生转为灿金的双眼，狐女迅速反应，与他一同施展封印术

眼前安静的木茧封印着罪魁祸首，在场三人谁也露不出笑容...从某种意义来说黑手的目的已经实现，失去中心封印的后果无法预计。  
唯一的欣慰是柱间和水户的联手封印成功将黑影从漩涡弥彦身上分离，苏醒的青年对自己怎么来到【千手】一无所知，显然已经被附身多日。  
不幸中的万幸，由于水户及时应对，封印的其他部分尚未损坏... 至于失去【阿修罗】带来的影响如今还不明确。  
“抱歉...“漩涡水户一脸愧疚，如果她没将弥彦带来，就不会出这种事。她的新结界无法与【阿修罗】相提并论，这意味着他们不仅白费功夫还适得其反。  
柱间摇摇头，这不是水户的错，提出方案是他，该为此负责的也应当是他。他会寻找补救方案，若是没有，也会给族人一个交代。  
魔王先生蹲下身，拾起先祖雕像的碎片，它还充满力量，但再强大的封印师也无法将碎裂的封印重新拼凑...他将其中一片递给旁边的扉间，让他带回去给族老。  
发现放到老弟手心里的碎片突然落到地上，柱间忙询问弟弟怎么了，白发魔物摇摇头，只是突然感觉有些恍惚。

 

【夜】  
魔王先生叫住辅佐官，说有要事相商，白日他已经向族老主动承认错误，争取宽大处理，出生在一个足够自信的族群也是一种幸运。  
“兄长，你有什么事？”白发魔物一脸迷惑  
“是我要问，你有什么事才对，你是谁...为什么附在我弟弟身上？”柱间神情冰冷  
魔王先生已经做好封印它的打算，这种操控他人的生物又来了一个，细枝爬上白发魔物的肩。  
“等等，你冷静，我和那东西不一样！！”柱间嘴角忍不住抽抽，觉得这种莫名眼熟的笨蛋表情出现在老弟脸上真是异常惊悚  
“那你到底是什么东西...”柱间给它辩解机会也是出于直觉，它身上确实没有恶意  
“我不是东西，我是你祖宗，啊啊啊啊，别勒脖子别别别！”对面的家伙鬼叫起来  
（祖宗...）  
待窒息感消失，阿修罗抬头与魔王对视，黑长直的表情莫名复杂，却收起杀意...这是相信他了？

大筒木阿修罗被破碎的中心封印唤醒，眼前是完全陌生的后裔，即使没人向他介绍情况，他也能从树茧封印透露出的气息猜出大概，那个东西想破坏辉夜的封印。他希望与后裔交谈，看到黑长直触碰碎片一个激动就想附体，却被强大的魔力阻拦，无奈之下才选择白短炸弟弟。  
阿修罗本想理清情况再和后裔接触，没想到马甲没披满24小时就被眼前这个可怕的小子扒了。（这种级别的魔力真不是老爹给他留下的亲弟弟嘛 ...)  
既然被发现了，也就没必要继续赖在人家老弟的身上了，离开弟弟君，扉间倒在地上。  
阿修罗大大方方的显出魂体，飘到黑长直眼前。  
“嗨，我是大筒木阿修罗，也是你的先祖。”  
栗色短发的魔物拥有与魔王先生极为神似的面孔  
看到阿修罗现身，柱间的心终于安定下来，有些事必须由先祖解释。  
“我来给你解释...那些未曾记录在文书上的历史。”阿修罗猜出后裔所想  
“那就再好不过了”柱间回答  
“那你做好准备！”  
“哎？”难以抵御的昏睡感袭来，魔王先生渐渐陷入黑暗

同一时间，还有另个人陷入梦境

 

TBC


	8. 他他

⚠️魔王柱*勇者斑

 

 

眼前是一望无际的原野，空中漂浮的魔力格外纯净...柱间自阿修罗现身以来首次心生敬佩。泛泛之辈可制作不出这种程度的大型幻境，自家先祖果然真人不露相，只是外表看起来傻。  
【哎？！抱歉啊黑长直后裔。】魔王先生刚放松心情，耳边就传来惊呼  
阿修罗身为魂体并未进入幻境，仅用魔力链接和柱间交流，作为制作者监测整个幻境，没料到刚一查看就发现自己捅了娄子。  
魔王先生冷着脸收回一分钟前的赞赏，大筒木阿修罗就是个不靠谱的半桶水！  
据阿修罗交代，原计划是让柱间以意识体在幻境里眼见为实，也不知意识传输出了什么问题，导致魔王先生如今并非以独立体存在，反而依附在记忆中的“阿修罗”身上。  
盯了眼前稚嫩的手三十秒，柱间提出离开幻境，他没兴趣体验傻瓜先祖的魔生经历。  
【别！制作幻境可费精力了，我用光沉睡一百年积攒的魔力才把它做好。黑长直后裔...你就给祖宗点面子呜呜呜呜，保证看了不吃亏不上当...】阿修罗语调惨兮兮  
千手柱间：......  
这个耍赖的态度也有点眼熟  
【那就想办法解决问题......还有，我叫千手柱间。】柱间思索片刻说  
发现后裔松口，阿修罗立刻雨过天晴，乐呵呵地保证以这种方式体验历史效果更佳，他会尽快想办法分离柱间和“阿修罗”，再此之前只能如此。  
柱间有些无奈却也不再多说，开始只是不太习惯，放松下来倒与在旁边看戏差不多。先祖告诉他只要不以特殊的魔力回路强行操纵身体，“阿修罗”自己便会重现记忆中的情景。  
【对了...还有一点你别介意】  
【你说】他有种不详的预感  
【我小时候稍微...稍微有点皮实。】  
柱间很快就知道阿修罗的“稍微”有多少水分了...这片奇特地域，原野临接广阔的森林，对孩童而言藏着无数秘密。这就给了熊孩子到处野的理由，翻山爬树还要踩水，满脸泥还不罢休。  
【曾经很美对吧...我们的家园。】先祖带着怀念，只可惜现实中这一切都不复存在。  
柱间能理解阿修罗的心情，这是长寿种族无可避免的悲哀  
魔物大多时候比起双眼更相信魔力的反馈，柱间也由此判断出自己所在何处。如此美丽的原野竟会在千年后化为冰原，【千手】驻族以来一直都是那副光景，实在是可惜。  
【阿修罗，都一下午了，你小时候都这么悠闲吗？】  
柱间估摸小先祖此时也是50岁的小魔物了，正是刻苦锤炼自己的时机，怎么能这么悠闲。  
阿修罗没好意思告诉后裔自己曾是个“吊车尾”，满嘴打哈哈...当然很快就被扒了皮。  
......  
千手柱间，披着新出炉的马甲，魔生第一次感到生无可恋...他家先祖此时正与一群魔猪在原野上展开追逐战，询问才知道阿修罗这家伙竟然50岁还没长角？！这不是普通的菜！  
就算明白“阿修罗”偷懒事出有因，柱间也丝毫开心不起来，没有角意味着没有魔力，没有战斗力，连魔猪这种低级魔物都能追着他跑。  
【阿修罗...告诉我你没被这群猪拱上天。】柱间一脸绝望，这孩子没魔力也就算了，连怎么使用强大身体素质战斗也不懂...为了尊严，该他出马了。  
【哈哈，不会的】先祖乐呵呵，充满自信  
「阿修罗，蹲下！！」  
小先祖神情惊喜，反射性抱头下蹲  
烈焰从头顶上方席卷，瞬间将追逐他的魔物烧成灰烬  
「尼桑！」/【尼桑...】  
“阿修罗”的守护者从天而降。  
......  
【所以说族谱上另一个名字属于眼前这个孩子？】魔王先生心情复杂，这个甩自家小先祖一条街的孩子就是大筒木因陀罗，小小年纪便拥有强大的魔力。  
前额长着小小白角的栗发孩子满眼都是对幼弟的关切，抱住“阿修罗”柔声安慰，甚至舍不得责备乱跑的熊孩子...关系真好，柱间下定论，他家扉间都没对他这么温柔。这个叫因陀罗的孩子充满天赋，是天生强大的魔物...是阿修罗的兄长，同时也是【宇智波】的先祖。  
【因陀罗尼桑从来都是最优秀的，和身为吊车尾我的不同，是大筒木的骄傲。】先祖的语气满是崇敬，他发自内心地仰慕因陀罗。  
柱间不太能与他共鸣，硬要分类，自己属于和因陀罗一样的天才，他只是疑惑，不明白如此亲密的兄弟怎么会闹到势不两立的地步。  
明明小小的兄长牵着幼弟的手，一如既往。

女神心爱的孩子忍痛与母亲战斗，封印大肆作乱的高等魔物，由此濒临破灭的世界重新焕发生机。  
魔国笼罩于巨型结界，在这个国度出生的小魔物不知外边世界的残酷，平安快乐，这一切仰仗于阿修罗和因陀罗的父亲—大筒木羽衣。  
传说中的羽衣大人却有一对截然不同的孩子，从小优秀稳重的因陀罗和让老父亲操碎心的阿修罗...无论如何他们都是心地善良的好孩子，羽衣对他们投以最无私的父爱。  
看着他的孩子，羽衣时常想起自己的母亲，为了世界他做了正确的选择，作为儿子他有愧于母亲，终有一日他会去赎清罪孽...现在，他由衷地希望因陀罗和阿修罗能平安健康的成长，永远不必面临和他一样的痛苦抉择。  
「阿修罗！你小子是不是又闯祸了！」大筒木宅日常传来老父亲的怒吼  
「父亲大人，不要对阿修罗这么凶！」  
「因陀罗，你就是太宠溺你弟弟了，所以他才长不大。」  
「略略略～」熊孩子还躲在兄长身后火上浇油  
「长不大也没关系...我会永远守护阿修罗。」今天因陀罗也怼得老父亲说不出话  
【是很温馨的家...】传说中的大人物也很有趣，这位羽衣大人。  
【但是你哥哥的做法很有问题吧，对魔物而言过度保护适得其反。】  
同为老哥的柱间评价道，他当年对扉间可严厉了...虽然现在总感觉被孽力回馈了。  
【我一直都明白...】  
阿修罗如今当然明白这一点，那时小小的自己也有所感悟。正因为最喜欢哥哥，崇拜因陀罗，才会在被越发强大的兄长保护时产生羞愧和酸涩，看似没心没肺的孩子其实会趁着家人熟睡，在深夜偷偷溜出家门，跑到王城之后的森林，爬上最高的树，对着皎洁的月发呆。  
「女神大人...请您保佑阿修罗早日长出角，阿修罗不想一直当个废物。」  
静谧的树林传来孩童的呜咽  
【抱歉...让你看到这么没出息的样子。】  
但这是自己最真实的经历  
魔王先生当然不会介意，没有梦想的家伙才会停滞不前，他对自家先祖有信心。  
......  
也许女神依旧怀有爱幼之情，哭泣的阿修罗真的在不久后长出了角，这件事带来的喜悦甚至能与父亲送他小狐狸并列，因为他终于能变强，追逐兄长了。  
即使长出角的小先祖依旧没能表现出什么过人天赋，也从不气馁。既然因陀罗说过相信他，他就绝不会辜负哥哥的期望...熊孩子突然就长大了，不分白天黑夜地磨练自己，试图寻回浪费的时间，这是兄长和老父亲都不知道的秘密。  
然而兄长永远都在前方，阿修罗在追逐中成长。

 

【我把时间快进了！】发现后裔沉默不语，阿修罗尽可能调快时间。  
眼前是无数次日升月落，数百年眨眼间流逝，小魔物长大了。  
【所以你赶上因陀罗了吗？】柱间礼貌性询问  
【当然没有！尼桑是最优秀的！】  
阿修罗张口就吹，完全不嫌丢脸。  
魔王先生嘴角直抽，这家伙还真是理所当然的没志气啊。  
这个时间点大筒木兄弟各自从修行地返回王城，阿修罗连行装都没放下就要去见兄长。耳边是先祖的絮絮叨叨，一个劲吹他老哥多么理智稳重，能力超群，强大美丽。  
【总之你看见就知道了，不要太崇拜我尼桑！】  
三分钟后  
柱间？？？/阿修罗？？？  
【噗！】  
还未步入因陀罗的寝殿，透过敞开的窗，魔王先生望见先祖嘴里完美无缺的兄长对着全身镜，正弯腰用力掰自己的角，多大仇？  
【尼桑这个时间点没做过这种事！】阿修罗炸毛为老哥正名，他记忆里根本没这一段  
巨型火龙穿过窗沿向“阿修罗”袭来，柱间毫不犹豫地夺过控制权，灵活避开攻击。宇智波的先祖可不像在开玩笑，他可不想和阿修罗一起倒霉...况且他总觉得这个魔法用的很眼熟，心中隐隐有了猜测。  
「尼桑！你回来啦？」戏精魔王先生上线，就如什么也没发生，带着敬仰的笑意稳稳翻过窗。  
眼前的魔物留着栗色长发，眼下各一道暗紫魔纹，面容俊秀近乎美丽却气势摄人，听到他的称呼慌乱抬头，神情惊悚。  
「你是...阿修罗？」迟疑再三，眼前的魔物这么询问  
耳畔的先祖鬼哭狼嚎，似乎记忆中的变故让他很崩溃。柱间却面不改色笑着点头，很有技巧地与“因陀罗”聊起修行的事，对人满是关怀。  
对面的魔物方才对人动手，又对那声“尼桑”耿耿于怀，如今受到关怀不知如何是好。只好神情尴尬与柱间聊起来，顺着问话回答问题。  
千手柱间在交谈中仔细观察眼前的“因陀罗”，眼里闪过惊喜复杂。  
（果然...）  
「尼桑远行回来也累了，我就不多打扰，你好好休息。」长发魔物急忙点头  
......  
【突然控制身体，你知道这是怎么回事？】他这个后裔不会做没有意义的事  
【不知道，肯定又是你捅出来的篓子...你应该看的出来，因陀罗身上出现了和我们相同的情况，看样子还是被无辜卷进来的。】  
魔王先生的语气倒不像在抱怨  
阿修罗一脸懵懵，他家兄长也中途换人，历史该怎么演示？！  
【不必担心，那个人不熟悉属于魔物的特殊魔法，不会乱来。】  
【......希望如此，到底是谁？】阿修罗有些头痛，到底什么人跑到他的幻境。  
魔王的语调自豪又惊喜  
【是我家勇者先生！】  
虽然原因不明，但那人的确是宇智波斑，无论以何等面目出现他都能认出他。

斑盯着镜中陌生的脸发呆，陷入“我是谁，我在哪”的灵魂拷问。  
他分明记得自己待在宇智波族地，每天被各地层出不穷的魔物暴动烦的焦头烂额，难得找到机会早些休息，一睁眼就到了这个奇怪的地方。  
意识清晰存在，魔力充足，不可能是梦境，斑告诉自己沉着应对，不可以乱来...可看到镜中无法忽视的纯白长角，他还是忍不住原地爆炸。别让他知道这件事的始作者是谁，敢开这种玩笑？让他堂堂勇者附在一个魔物身上！即使这具身体的魔力再充足也不行！  
还没来得理清混乱的思绪，勇者先生便被突然出现的魔物吓了一跳...叫他尼桑，看来是身体原主人的弟弟。与这个稳重并且莫名令他心生好感的魔物交谈后，他告诉自己从长计议。  
当然，事情的发展并未如勇者先生所想，焦虑的夜晚过去，他发现自己无法顺畅操控这具身体...只能随着这个行走于宫殿之间，被往来魔物投以崇敬、畏惧目光的魔物一起行动，但也由此发现自己来到了一个未曾被历史记载的属于魔物的时代。  
（静观其变吧...)

魔王先生近日倒是愉快，不管怎么说能见到心上人是一件好事，即使他两都披着马甲。唯一的疑点是他家先祖得知勇者先生不仅是个宇智波，之前还引发【预兆】后一直心事重重。  
……  
整个王城都知道阿修罗大人近日燃起了熊熊斗志，主动和兄长拉近关系，一时议论纷纷。其中最为欣慰的就是老父亲羽衣，简直老泪纵横。  
因陀罗这孩子越长大性情就越冷清，就连阿修罗也不如从前亲近，老父亲心里担忧，每每询问都被大儿子用公式化的回答搪塞，阿修罗则是性格温和却不主动，总之儿子都是债。这次看到阿修罗主动找兄长交流感情，老父亲激动地搓了搓手，必须帮把手！  
王城的主人给大筒木兄弟安排了合作任务，因陀罗虽然觉得没必要，但久违能和弟弟相处也是高兴的...他们早已疏远，希望阿修罗并非出于父亲的命令才来找他。  
「尼桑...请多指教了。」腼腆青年笑得温暖  
确定阿修罗没有不情愿，长发魔物唇角勾起微笑

由于魔王先生的骚操作，幻境内两位先祖多了不少相处机会，关系亲近了许多。  
【柱间，你可真有办法！】即使未来的一切都无法改变，阿修罗还是感到高兴。  
千手柱间不可置否，帮先祖只是顺手，他还有更重要的计划...那就是和斑谈恋爱。  
大筒木兄弟的任务地点多半不能当日返回王城，露宿成为日常。每当月升，便是斑可能出现的时机，只是魔王先生一捉到心上人就暗戳戳刷好感。  
以斑的聪慧，这些日子足以让他摸清特殊魔力的回路，只要宇智波斑愿意，就能以因陀罗的面目出现。柱间对自己充满自信，对付斑的套路他再熟练不过。  
勇者先生这段日子异常安静，毫不干涉因陀罗的生活。要说唯一能称之为困扰的，就是这具身体的亲弟弟阿修罗了，他觉得这个叫阿修罗的家伙有些神经分裂。  
和自家亲老哥因陀罗相处就是一万个腼腆少言，遇上他出来放风就热情善谈得像变了一个人。最可怕的是他还对这个话多的魔物抱有莫名好感...因为他给人的感觉真的很像柱间，那股热情、那双温和明亮的眼睛都很像。  
明白这一点，宇智波斑就是再纠结也不忍对人冷言冷语。被“阿修罗”找话的次数一多，也就默认了这种相处，反正他也没个人说话。  
至于大筒木阿修罗为什么只对他热情，勇者先生将其归咎于个人魅力。  
无视自己逐步提升的容忍度，斑破天荒接受了“阿修罗”的邀请，大半夜跑到花海看月亮谈心。  
......  
这个魔物总能戳到他感兴趣的点，絮絮叨叨说了很多，最后吹起了王城，这下斑忍不住开口。  
「羽...父亲大人统治的王城确实不错，但还比不上我见过的另一座城。」  
「哎？那是什么地方，那座比老爹的领地更好的城？」魔王先生打听斑喜欢的城镇，却得到了出乎意料的答案...斑说那个地方名叫木叶，被问起具体还露出了笑容。  
即使和柱间在那里分离，他也依旧喜欢那座城...在那里他能看到人类与魔物共存的希望。  
柱间非常非常惊喜，做梦也没想到能得到斑的赞扬，他还以为斑会讨厌满是魔物的地方，勇者先生果然是世界上最温柔、最善解人意的人类。  
魔王先生心里满是柔情，等离开这，解决完魔物的问题，他一定马上去找斑，告诉他自己的心意...这一生他都认定这个宇智波了。  
「那一定是个很好的地方...」

【喂喂...你这样不要紧吧，用我的身体和人谈恋爱？】虽然阿修罗也沉浸于和兄长关系融洽的时光里，却没忘提醒后裔...要是好感刷过度，人心上人被他抢走了可别哭鼻子。  
柱间无奈地叹气，谁给阿修罗的自信，弟控老哥吗？  
【别担心，斑看不上你。】回答快准狠  
阿修罗：......  
【总之别太乱来，也别忘了此行的目的】  
先祖很少干涉他在幻境中的行动，特意出言提醒一定是关键事件将临。如此思索，柱间的表情也严肃下来，看来平静到此为止了。  
——————  
大筒木羽衣看起来莫名衰老，并时常以操心老父亲的形象出现，但他的臣民始终铭记眼前这个魔物的传说。今日出现在阿修罗、因陀罗面前的便是格外严肃的父亲。  
即使再怎么不舍，庇佑孩子的时光也该结束了，他们必须面对这个残酷真实的世界。  
「带上九尾他们，离开魔国，去看看真实的世界。」  
柱间明白，阿修罗和因陀罗的故事此时才刚开始。

兄弟两选择结伴而行  
离开魔国这个世外桃源，一路走下去，阿修罗和因陀罗才逐渐明白父亲口中的真实，他们生活在过于幸福的国度。世上除了他们，还存在着名为人类的生物，弱小又生生不息，在充满威胁的世界苦苦求索。  
在阿修罗的请求下，兄长答应掩藏魔物的身份，一同深入人类的生活圈。所见所闻让一向冷漠的因陀罗都忍不住动容...除去饥饿与贫穷，人类还遭受魔物的威胁。  
「他们不配做我们的同族，充其量就是群野兽。」  
率先作出决定的反而是因陀罗，这个男人远比他人知晓的善良得多。  
阿修罗对此喜闻乐见，兄弟两一拍即合踏上了为人类去除噬人魔物的旅途，带着战友。  
【难怪当时猫又会提到战友...】柱家向好奇的先祖描述自己的经历  
没想到尾兽真和两族的先祖当过战友。它们遵从指示与主人的孩子同行，平日里乖巧地待在封印卷轴中，只在战斗时出现，意在守护。  
当然，羽衣大人的孩子远超它们的想象，离开魔国时尚且显稚嫩的大筒木兄弟，在短短数年的历练中展现出惊人的强大...它们明白这种天赋源于血缘，只需要一个过程。  
将这个过程缩短到极致的是因陀罗，战斗无时无刻不在让他变强，火焰与魔法渐渐登峰造极。与他相比，如今的阿修罗虽同为强者，却也在兄长面前黯然失色。  
九尾它们原本对此抱有疑虑，它们打心底疼爱羽衣的孩子，担心阿修罗会不平衡，但与那孩子交谈后这种顾虑也就消失了。  
大筒木阿修罗拥有一颗强者的心，终有一日会绽放独属于他的光芒。  
时刻关注弟弟的因陀罗却有截然不同的想法，比幼时更佳清晰。阿修罗不必变得有多强，就此止步也无妨，他有足够的力量庇佑他。

旅途并非一帆风顺，女神遗留下的黑暗遍布于世。  
魔国之外，辉夜姬的忠实信徒并没有想象中的好对付，狡诈残忍对大筒木这个姓氏充满憎恨。  
【你的处境不妙...】柱间得出结论  
踏上远离魔国的旅途后，魔王先生很少现身干涉“阿修罗”，这段经历对先祖而言无比珍贵...这体现在柱间早已察觉年轻的大筒木兄弟踏入了敌人的圈套，依旧沉默不语。  
他们遇到的族群在此盘踞已久，对地形的了解远超初来乍到者，首领毫不犹豫地牺牲同族，只为将阿修罗和因陀罗入早早备好的陷阱。  
无法躲避战斗中闪现于脚下的传送魔法，阿修罗只来得及呼唤兄长便眼前一黑。下一刻，眼前是数不清的敌人，召唤卷轴只余微弱的光芒，他必须独自面对困境。  
传送阵准确的将阿修罗送到了被破坏的大型封印地，相互吞噬的野兽发现散发强大气息的血肉全都红了眼睛，向阿修罗扑来。  
数量实在太多了，面对它们需要的是大型魔法，阿修罗擅长的战斗方式应对战局十分不利。  
一拳将咬住肩头的野兽击飞，浅金色的血液从伤口留下，阿修罗没有喘息的机会又要接下来的战斗。  
【阿修罗...】  
【没关系，那个时刻我就是独自在战斗，第一次意识到自己有多无能...柱间，你相信“阿修罗”能成为强者吗？】先祖还带着笑意  
【我信你】柱间没有迟疑，这可是他们千手一族的先祖。  
【谢谢你...那时候的我同样坚信着，不能就这样结束。】  
大筒木阿修罗眼里闪过坚毅，战斗中沾到敌人身上的、地面上的血迹被赋予生命般流动起来，充满生机的枝条化为利刃轻易穿透敌人的心脏。  
野兽发出哀嚎，战局被阿修罗扭转。  
【这个是？！】魔王先生很惊讶，虽然只是小型魔法的一种，但的确是他熟知的。  
【所以我才总觉得你像我亲弟弟哈哈哈哈，先祖我好欣慰。】阿修罗在一旁傻乐  
柱间无言以对，让他乐够才提出疑点。传送阵也好，被破坏的封印也好都是提前备好的，敌人早就知道大筒木兄弟的到来...为什么。  
这也是阿修罗至今未了的疑云，曾经他只当与因陀罗的一切皆是残酷的命运...如今站在旁观角度，有些事能看得更清，“命运”一说还真是充满水分。  
【那个黑漆漆也很可疑】对女神封印，对大筒木的后裔了如指掌，实在令人毛骨悚然  
【那玩意稍后再处理，实际上我怀疑兄长的改变就是从这个时候开始的。】  
阿修罗的话音刚落，四周魔物巢穴开始坍塌，烟尘散去，熟悉的身影出现...眼前兄长的魔力剧烈波动，双眼赤红如血。  
「尼桑？尼桑！你没事吧？」阿修罗不假思索跑向兄长，关切地望着他的眼睛。  
因陀罗发现弟弟身上的血迹恍然回神，突然牢牢抱住他。  
「哎？我真的没事！伤口已经痊愈了，而且还学到了新魔法！尼桑...尼桑？」  
「我会保护你，一定会保护你...」因陀罗只是一遍遍重复  
此役过后，阿修罗与兄长默契的选择返回魔国，有太多的疑惑只有父亲能解答。

夜深，勇者先生接管身体，望着月亮久久不能回神，今天的信息量实在太大了。  
斑已经接受自己意外进入神秘幻境的事实，也明白幻境主人并无恶意。什么也不必做，只需等到最后，幻境会自行解除，所以一直以来他的心态都很平和。  
但今日不同，发生的一切都在提醒他也许来到此处并不是巧合。名为因陀罗的魔物有一双他再熟悉不过的眼睛，即使尚有差别，魔力回路却不会骗人，【宇智波】和这个魔物脱不了干系。而且今天遇到的神秘生物还提到了什么女神、诅咒，身体主人的反应也大有问题。  
远古...魔物 ...眼睛，勇者越想越乱，这他妈到底什么地方，这些家伙又是什么鬼？！  
「谁？！」树后传来声响，勇者先生侧身杀气腾腾  
「别紧张，是我！」熟悉的面孔，明亮的眼睛，带着让人心软的笑容，是阿修罗？  
（这家伙是有雷达嘛...）  
千手柱间这次还真是来找因陀罗探口风，发现斑只是巧合...这倒提醒他了，白天的事也是斑的亲身经历，向他询问也一样！  
魔王先生扬起斑最喜欢的笑脸，斑在幻境真是帮了他们大忙。

 

TBC  
——————  
没想到先祖的故事一章写不完😂


	9. 决裂

眼前的阿修罗让勇者先生一愣，随即皱起眉...这家伙,又给他莫名的即视感。到底是他眼瘸还是这家伙笑容太放规…杀伤力怎么就比柱间差一点点。

「阿修罗，这么晚有什么事，怎么还不休息？」斑努力平复焦虑，用兄长的语气关怀他

听他这么问，披马甲套话的柱间反倒沉默下来…凝视心上人的眼睛，歉疚的一塌糊涂。

斑和他不同，一无所知就被卷入幻境，如今还要面对愈加复杂的局面...这个男人有颗敏锐柔软的心，大筒木因陀罗的【眼睛】一定让他很困扰。

（斑...)

勇者先生半天没等到回答，抬眼就见一张可怜兮兮的脸。阿修罗若是为白天的事来找兄长求安慰就太不走运了…现在时间归他，他心里一团乱，没空安慰傻弟弟。

「要是没什么事就去休息，每天还要赶路。」说完转身离开

「等等…尼桑，我的确有事要请教你。」柱间眼疾手快...牢牢抓住斑的手腕，面露恳求。

......

「问吧，想问什么快问...还有，手可以放开了。」一分钟后，斑又被熟悉的套路打败

柱间面对斑很少思考利弊，通常都打直球，反正幻境中的大筒木兄弟察觉不到他们的存在。

「尼桑能告诉我白天遇到了什么事吗，我看你似乎很激动。」

柱间不放过斑每一个表情变化，果不其然捕捉到一闪而过的纠结...因陀罗那边果然有蹊跷。

【那时候我什么都没问，尼桑也什么都没说...现在看来我做错了。】

阿修罗有些失落，幻境真是个让人伤心的地方...得知更好的选择也无法改变过去。

【纠结过去毫无意义…阿修罗，起码你有机会追寻真相。】

柱间安慰他，他们带来的改变不会毫无意义。

听阿修罗这么问，斑丝毫没有怀疑，在他心里亲兄弟间相互关怀很正常，何况大筒木兄弟还日常互控...勇者先生没犹豫几秒就将白天遭遇神秘人的事抖了个干净。

「我遇到一个很可疑的家伙。」

既然阿修罗要做贴心老弟，告诉他也无妨。

即使在宇智波，也只有少数族亲知晓未来族长不但战斗力爆表，还在幻术上大有建树...即使甚少使用，对某些本质依旧烂熟于心。

幻境仅仅是真实世界的投影，即使不同选择能带来变化，最终依旧会通往唯一的终点…面对无法改变的人生，旁观就该有旁观的觉悟，不参与是他一直以来的态度。

可眼前的疑云、真相，【眼睛】、未知时代的魔物与【宇智波】的关联让他无法置身事外，斑甚至觉得来到这里不是偶然。理清思路，勇者先生娓娓道来，将分别后的见闻悉数相告，想来阿修罗知晓的远超他这个外来者。

柱间/阿修罗：......！！！！

千手柱间姑且能维持表面上的平静继续与斑交谈，还记得询问神秘人的特征及来意。幻境外的阿修罗就完全克制不住音量了...兄长和宇智波小子遇到的神秘人竟然也是一个黑漆漆？！

【应该就是现在封印在族地的...】同一个黑漆漆

斑同样对那个古怪生物印象深刻，那家伙是光穿不透的暗，五官只见一对荧黄幽暗的眼睛...还带着不祥的无机感，它既非魔物更不是人类。

 

听到阿修罗的呼唤，谨慎如因陀罗竟也因为弟控绝症在战场上分神。即使传送魔法完成前席卷整个战场的烈焰就为战斗画上了句号，传送却无可避免。

因陀罗早已做好应敌准备，光芒散尽却抵达一片寂静的空间...与预想不同不见敌人的踪迹。

这个男人不信敌人会做毫无意义的反抗…大费周章将他和阿修罗分开，目的地却非魔物巢穴…这个布满霜白的极寒世界着实可疑。但仔细感知整个空间，却找不到任何生命迹象。

？！

「终于...卯月女神的子孙，被诅咒的大筒木后裔，你终于来了。」失真骇人的嗓音回荡

因陀罗脸色难看，浑身戒备，他的感知力竟然完全捕捉不到声音的主人。

还有它说的这些...

「装神弄鬼，滚出来！」森寒的杀意带起霜白，散落在栗色长发

「我是谁无关紧要...大筒木的后裔，我一直在等你，不忘真实是我的使命，真是可怜的孩子。」

面对因陀罗的杀意，神秘人语调不变还带着哀恸同情

「胡言乱语！」不过是个不敢露脸的杂碎，会等在这里，十有八九与先前那群家伙是一路的。

胡言乱语+1，斑听着也觉得不靠谱，魔法世界也得讲科学吧...还“诅咒”“使命”，谁信？以大筒木因陀罗的暴脾气...这家伙活不出五分钟。

或许是察觉到因陀罗毫无松动，声音的主人神叨叨一阵便安静下来，空间再次回归寂静。

因陀罗环顾四周并未找到出口，深深皱眉，神秘人的事可以先放到一边...寻找阿修罗才是紧要，他不放心他独自应敌。

「你是在担心另一个大筒木后裔？就此消失对他而言未必不是件好事。」

猜到因陀罗的想法，神秘人精准点爆因陀罗的神经，这王八蛋竟敢诅咒阿修罗？！

然而弟控还没来得及原地爆炸，空间便剧烈震颤起来...因陀罗一脸盛怒，就让他看看这个神秘人能使出什么招数。

 

尽管斑说得足够详细，疑云依旧困扰在场几人。勇者先生能见因陀罗所见，却感知不了他的感知，这恰恰是阻隔真相的大门。据斑所说，空间异变用意不在攻击，而是将壁画暴露在因陀罗眼前。

「四周与悬顶绘满卯月女神的壁画...你知道上面都说了些什么吗？」柱间询问

勇者先生摇头...他只知道身体原主人触摸壁画后脸色大变，一定感知到了什么隐秘。而与因陀罗共同行动的宇智波斑就连确定壁画主角都有赖于大筒木宅的传说绘卷，视野所及只是寻常版本的故事。之后神秘人再未现身，因陀罗沉思片刻就将壁画连同空间一并破坏。

斑没必要说谎，看来黑漆漆已经达到他的目的。壁画上的秘密如今只有大筒木因陀罗知晓，他们仅能从“大筒木的诅咒”进行猜测...他家先祖坚信兄长的改变与这个神秘人脱不了干系。

柱间很清楚斑在意什么，但现在不是解释一切原委的好时机...幕后黑手既然从这个时代开始蛰伏，近千年隐藏在魔物与人类的历史里，所图非小。

想弄清它在这段历史中的作用，就什么也不能改变，唯有将阿修罗与因陀罗的故事看到最后。

「阿修罗，你呢，有没有线索？」斑期待眼前的魔物能说些什么，这家伙有时格外可靠。

可惜柱间这次要让他失望了...温柔歉意的笑让人难以追问。魔王先生只是劝他不要多想，回王城自会有羽衣老爹解惑。

(怎么有种被套话的错觉...)

——————

满怀心事的大筒木兄弟并不停留，日夜兼程返回故乡。

大筒木羽衣亲自前来为他们接风...他看上去又苍老了许多，面对久别归家的孩子还止不住抹眼泪，理了理嗓子，慈爱地问候阿修罗和因陀罗。

「我和尼桑一切都好，别担心...老爹你才要好好保重，作为传说中的人物也太不注重保养了。」

阿修罗笑嘻嘻，面对老父亲就是一阵皮，算是没说老爹从橘子皮变成了老橘子皮。

「臭小子！」就不能对孤巢老人友好点

调皮完，阿修罗有条不紊地汇报行程...都去了哪、收获了什么，又遇到哪些强敌，当然大部分时间都在吹捧兄长。

「不错，我看因陀罗大有收获...阿修罗你也是，和出门前判若两人，而且你是不是...？」

大筒木阿修罗打断父亲的话，说此次与兄长返回是为求证一些问题。

【羽衣大人刚才是想提你刚觉醒的魔法吧...为什么打断他？】柱间有些好奇

【哈哈...我只是不习惯在父亲和兄长面前说这些，也没什么大不了。】阿修罗回答，魔王先生也不戳穿他，他已经摸清了先祖的脾气，这个笨蛋从不在因陀罗面前表现自己。

「问吧...到底是什么事能让你们提前结束历练，千里迢迢返回王城？」羽衣也很好奇

「嗯...」阿修罗一时也不知道从何问起...他忧心的是因陀罗的异常

「阿修罗，我来说。」

沉默许久的因陀罗终于说话了，勇者先生也好奇他会向大筒木羽衣问些什么。

「父亲...你是不是有事一直瞒着我和阿修罗？」长子的语调冷漠低沉

羽衣被问的一愣，他瞒着他们的事能绕王城好几圈...因陀罗指哪件？

看到父亲一脸状况外，因陀罗没心情和他兜圈子，单刀直入。

「卯月女神，辉夜姬...我们是不是她的后裔？」

「哎？」阿修罗在一旁咋咋唬唬，他们家竟然和女神是亲戚？远亲吗？隔几代？

「.....因陀罗，你到底从哪听来的这些，辉夜姬，是我的母亲...这里边的情况很复杂。」大筒木羽衣一声叹息，没想到会从长子嘴里听到母亲的名字

得到肯定，因陀罗的脸色变得更加难看。

「哎！！」女神竟然是祖母...难怪向她许愿特别灵

在场除了阿修罗，还有一个人震惊到无言...继“诅咒”以后，勇者先生又遇到了更不科学的言论。开什么玩笑...魔物竟然自称神明后裔，那他还说【宇智波】也跟女神是亲戚呢。

柱间是早惊讶过了，还能和看实况的先祖淡定分析。魔物源于神明本就讽刺，何况世人皆知大筒木羽衣与女神那场天变地异的战斗，胜者最终封印了陷入疯狂的神明。

亲手封印自己的母亲...从某方面来说大筒木羽衣隐瞒这层关系也很正常。既然卯月女神与大筒木的关系已经到了台面上，羽衣也不再隐瞒，娓娓讲述女神的传说。

神明予世界极端的爱憎、曾创造也曾毁灭...对世人而言她并非爱的象征，但对大筒木羽衣，她曾是他最温柔最敬爱的母亲。

「竟然是真的...」因陀罗喃喃自语，不理会亲人的担忧转身离开。

勇者先生有预感，大筒木因陀罗从此刻开始，才真正喝下了毒鸡汤。

 

【柱间，在你看来实现梦想的保证是什么？】

阿修罗突然提出这样一个问题

【是力量】千手柱间的答案依旧不变

【曾经...我也这么认为，只有变得足够强才能离梦想更近。】阿修罗叹息

致力于追求世界和平的魔王先生有点小感动，这就是共鸣啊...于是多嘴问了问阿修罗的梦想。

【当然是追上尼桑的脚步！还是你懂我！】阿修罗也有点小激动

千手柱间：......抱歉，学霸不懂

既然是曾经的想法，现在一定有所改变...近千年的时光，阿修罗会怎样重新回答这个问题呢。

其实依旧没有答案，阿修罗明白...是他的抉择带来了充满遗憾的结局。他的后裔看起来这么聪明，在某方面却和他一样傻...面对重要的人，迟疑不决终会带来伤害。比如面对那个宇智波小子，柱间就太小瞧人了。

【还是太年轻了...】

 

面对父亲和阿修罗的询问，大筒木因陀罗是沉默的，长久以来变得越来越寡言。

他拒绝阿修罗的请求，选择独自旅行，有些事他必须求证。

阿修罗则被羽衣要求留在王城

「为什么！我也想外出历练，不是老爹你说待在家里不会有长进的嘛。」

老父亲是说过，但他是随口胡掰的

「历练你个头，别以为我不知道你想尾随因陀罗。阿修罗，你觉得刚觉醒的魔法怎么样？」

眼前的傻小子眨巴眼，摸着脑袋傻乐，说什么还不错。

老父亲嘴角抽搐，他怎么就有这么个傻孩子。

「...这是源自世界树的力量，阿修罗，你继承到不得了的东西了。」老父亲叹气

看着难得严肃的老爹，阿修罗的表情也认真起来...世界树？听起来就很麻烦，没有与力量相匹配的认知，很容易迷失方向，他明白老爹留下他的用意。

但是啊...

「臭小子，傻笑什么？」

「没什么」他只是很高兴，这样的话就能跟上那个人的脚步了吧。

 

就这样，大筒木兄弟在彼此看不见的地方成长着...旧的传说渐渐褪色。

因陀罗偶尔会返回王城，带着越来越冰冷的气息。即使是这样，阿修罗依旧很高兴，他一直都很想念他。当然，还有个人满腹抱怨...魔王先生对带着自家心上人出门流浪的家伙没好感,他每天都在想斑，想斑。

「哎...」/【哎...】除了等还能怎么办。

斑每次回来都和魔王先生接头，告诉柱间“自己”都去了哪些地方，做了哪些事。还透露他接触并破坏了很多魔物封印。斑没说出口是每当因陀罗接触封印，无论怎么尝试他都没法夺过身体控制权...说明这是幻境无法改变的历程。

听到勇者先生的转述，柱间很敏锐地判断出因陀罗根本不是在游历，相反有明确的目的地——魔物封印，他试图在封印中寻找什么。

「阿修罗，你老哥回来了。」窝在阿修罗怀里晒太阳的狐狸动动鼻子给小伙伴报信

「谢了！」今天真是个好日子，动作快的像一阵风，被扔在原处的九尾狐脸满是无奈。

......

大筒木兄弟例行来了个拥抱，无视一旁神情渴望的老父亲，阿修罗牵着兄长的手边走边聊。

兄弟两久违地漫步在园林，因陀罗很沉默但眼底满是温柔，对滔滔不绝的老弟充满耐心，不时回答两句近况，还告诉阿修罗他这次会多留一段时间。

「对了！尼桑，你还不知道我觉醒了新魔法吧...尼桑？」手腕传来的力道让他忍不住疑惑

「魔法...什么魔法？为什么一直没跟我说？」兄长沉下语调

阿修罗笑得腼腆，他这不是想有所收获再向兄长报喜嘛，这么想着悄然放出魔压，他现在姑且能掌握这股充满生命力又浩瀚的力量。

眼前的兄长却没有丝毫喜悦，眼里闪过的是惊诧、焦虑、痛苦...为什么，阿修罗的心渐渐下沉，他细细打量眼前熟悉又有些陌生的兄长，那个坚信他不是废物的身影变得有些模糊。

「尼桑...你远行也累了，先去休息吧，我要去修行了。」阿修罗努力扬起笑脸

落荒而逃的阿修罗还没走出几步便被一只有力的手锢紧肩，推到一旁的花墙上。

不解、惊慌...兄长的神情令他不安。

「阿修罗...你不需要什么新魔法，也不需要勉强自己变强，我会保护你。」

长发魔物压抑着情绪，凑到阿修罗耳边。

【从某个角度来说这话很伤人..】魔王先生蹦出一句话

【...哈哈】阿修罗苦笑

大概只有勇者先生觉得这家伙弟控得有点不对劲。

他一直都不像兄长这般有天赋，从小到大或善意或恶意的议论听过无数，但对大筒木阿修罗而言那一切都比不上因陀罗此刻对他说的话...原来他在他眼里终究是个废物。

一向恭顺的阿修罗第一次在兄长面前露出利锐的眼神，他稳稳挣开禁锢自己的手，认真回答。

「尼桑说笑了...我已经长大了，我会努力变强保护自己。」

他不会放弃变强，不会放弃梦想，躲在兄长和父亲的羽翼下他会瞧不起自己。

此时柱间和斑想到一路上了...因陀罗这家伙可真不会说话，被弟弟误会也是活该。

 

事情往往不会如人期待般进行，比如日夜期盼兄长归家的阿修罗每天都在躲人，不知道如何面对因陀罗...他肯定惹兄长生气了，阿修罗有些懈气，每天都躲在老爹给他建的专用训练场里。

试图逃离家庭矛盾的阿修罗只有锤炼自己这一件事可做，毕竟他这么菜。

于是王城连续震颤了几日，直到大筒木羽衣加固训练场的结界。

真是个闷骚，做人就该坦坦荡荡！宇智波斑今天也在吐槽...想给老弟道歉就去啊，因陀罗这家伙在训练场外掩住气息像根木桩，总是一站就是一整夜。

最终忍不住打破僵局的依旧是阿修罗，事关兄长的风评。王城流传因陀罗过于严苛，视弱者为无物，对未来君主心怀恐惧。

「胡说八道，尼桑才不是他们口中那样！」阿修罗一听就炸，把之前的不愉快丢到了天边，他对兄长的本质再清楚不过，因陀罗只是将善良藏在深处，绝非传言所说是个冷酷的人。

「无妨...我不在意这些人的话。」被弟弟维护他很开心

听到兄长的话，阿修罗也不便再说什么，只是暗戳戳生气，那些嚼舌根的别让他逮住。

「阿修罗...我有话对你说。」

「上次是我不对...我没那种意思，你不要放在心上。」因陀罗连道歉都听起来很冷淡，阿修罗就是知道这个人很紧张，他笑起来，点点头。

「还有...之后我会去更远的地方游历。」因陀罗轻轻加上这句话

阿修罗知道这意味着兄长离家的时间会变得更长...没关系，他也会好好努力。

「我会等尼桑回来...」

 

千手柱间占领阿修罗的秘密基地，坐在最接近月亮的巨木上等一个人。

幻境里的明月并无圆缺，宁静得让人遗忘时间和思绪...直到访客无声落到身侧。

他就知道斑会来找他，幻境有时是一瞬，有时又很漫长...这种漫长足以让“阿修罗”成为宇智波斑的朋友，也让勇者每每返回王城都会来这里见他，不仅为了交换情报。

「因陀罗白天说了要远行了吧...每三个月，我会寄信件告知你行踪。」原本安静的男人突然这么说，柱间惊诧地望着他...斑这种说法似乎。

宇智波斑就是不想再继续用大筒木因陀罗的身份和他接触，他有预感这个阿修罗和白天的也不太一样...某种猜测浮现在心中。

「能告诉我你的名字吗？」魔王先生明知故问

【喂！柱间你想搞什么，冷静！！】

勇者先生挑起眉，这家伙果然早就确定他和因陀罗不是一个人...还装得那么像。

「宇智波斑，我的名字。你呢，与我情况相似的神秘人先生？」

要是真阿修罗发现自家老哥身上有其他意识早就爆炸了，这家伙肯定也是假货。

「斑...我的名字，你猜。」

片刻后，柱间笑着回答，毫不意外发现亲爱的勇者先生脑门上连爆几个井字。

（猜你个头！！！）

柱间在心上人动手揍人之前摆出严肃脸，吓人一跳。

「就叫我木头吧W」斑觉得血压升的有点高

......

木头说他不属于这个时代，和斑一样是突然间被带到这个地方。

「你这家伙...连真名都不报，我怎么知道你说的是真是假？」

柱间委屈巴巴，斑好过分，他现在可没说一句谎话。

「是真的，我向女神大人起誓...还可以再告诉你一个秘密。」

「什么？」能起誓倒还有点说服力

「我其实是魔物...姓千手，有个弟弟，还有个暗恋对象。」柱间不顾阿修罗阻止，直接爆料。

勇者先生这下倒真吃了一惊，知道他是勇者还敢暴露魔物的身份...这个千手木头有点意思，后面无关紧要的情报斑就当没听到。

「千手？这个姓氏有什么特别吗？」勇者先生询问

「......千手是魔王的氏族。」听到【魔王】斑眼角一抽，真实扎心。

不过他也不是不讲道理的人，像【魔王】那种奇葩肯定是少数，他对千手木头的印象其实很不错...而且直觉告诉他，这家伙比那个白毛强得多...所以魔物选魔王那么随便吗？？？

斑仔细打量眼前的魔物，想了想还是把憋了许久的话说出了口。

「你...真的很像我认识的一个人。」斑望向月亮，不知道柱间现在过得好不好

柱间偷瞄斑的眼神专注又柔和...在心里默默道歉。

「是嘛...你也很像我认识的一个人，一个很好很好的人类。」

魔王先生在斑看过来前转移视线

「那还真巧...」

「嗯...」

面对尬聊现场，幻境外的阿修罗一脸惨不忍睹，这个宇智波也太好骗了吧。

......

「在外一切小心，我会等你回来...」魔王先生露出温柔的笑容

【果然很像啊...】他们

——————

兄长在外的时间越来越久...久到阿修罗不得不成长起来，承担起责任为父亲分忧。

大筒木羽衣对自身极速的衰弱并不意外...这一天终究是来了，可他还有太多的不放心，阿修罗、因陀罗，有些事是时候下定决心了。

「阿修罗，让你兄长马上回来。」王城的主人卧在病榻上说

「老爹，你不会有事对吧，你可是传说...」接下任务，阿修罗哽咽着问

「傻孩子，你没听过旧的传说都会被新的替代嘛。我早预料到有这一天，从封印母亲那时起就在等待这一天...你和因陀罗已经给我带来了太多慰藉。」老父亲也忍不住哽咽

......

传讯不过七日，因陀罗便从远方赶回王城。

「尼桑...」

「阿修罗，别哭...带我去见父亲。」

「父亲...」因陀罗跪坐在父亲的病榻旁

「因陀罗...你回来了，阿修罗你也听好，我要宣布的事。」羽衣睁眼在两个孩子身上扫过

「我的时间不多了...你们两都长大，不用我这个老家伙操心。只有一件事...王城，我瞩意将它交予阿修罗。」大筒木羽衣的话让气氛凝固起来

最先反应过来的是阿修罗，感到难以置信，急忙开口

「老爹，你一定是说错了，王城的主人应该是因陀罗才对！」

「父亲...」比起震惊，因陀罗更多的是感到失望，以及对“命运”的愤怨。

「你没听错...因陀罗，我为何这样决定，你应当有所感悟，有些事我不想在你弟弟面前提起。」

羽衣同样失望...甚至对长子感到痛心

「所以呢，你就决定放弃我这个走上歧途的儿子，放任诅咒在阿修罗身上蔓延...我绝不允许，也不会对命运屈服。」因陀罗的眼神冰冷

如果羽衣只是对“诅咒”抱有疑惑，阿修罗就是完全听不懂父亲和兄长对峙。

「老爹，你到底在说什么 ......尼桑？」

冰冷的眼神变得专注复杂，因陀罗注视阿修罗，温柔地笑起来。顶着惊诧疑惑的表情伸手，轻柔抚摸弟弟的脸，阿修罗什么都不明白，这样再好不过。

「阿修罗，你最听哥哥的话对吧，那就不要继承王城，和我一起离开这里。」

「因陀罗！」羽衣差点没被他气死，这个臭小子还想把他弟弟带歪不成

「尼桑...」阿修罗一脸震惊，兄长在说什么...一起离开，丢下重病的父亲和家园？

「阿修罗...答应我，哥哥请求你。」因陀罗接着说，眼里带着祈求

为什么因陀罗会变成这幅样子...阿修罗闭上眼轻轻拂开兄长的手，这是拒绝。

「我不会继承属于你的东西，也不会丢下老爹和家园...」

阿修罗眼里闪烁着因陀罗从未见过的坚毅...他带不走他。

意识到自己输的一塌糊涂，因陀罗捂着脸颤抖，似哭似笑... 那双清澈的眼睛染上疯狂和赤色「阿修罗，我会保护你...」消失之前他的兄长嘴里依旧是语意不明的承诺。

 

【承诺实现了吗？】柱间叹息

【我和他谁都没有守诺。】阿修罗回答

从后世来看，说因陀罗是在“保护”也太言不符实，那么阿修罗又背弃了什么誓言。

先祖沉默不语，很快答案便呈现在柱间面前。

 

「我不会继承王城，这是属于因陀罗的东西...」阿修罗依旧是同一个回答，即使他早已与兄长并肩，即使子民拥护他...即使这也是大筒木羽衣的意思。

「阿修罗，听我的话。」他支撑不了多久了

砰——

石质墙面龟裂开来，阿修罗的拳头还在颤抖...听话，父亲、因陀罗什么都不解释便要他顺从。

「那就告诉我真相！」

......

卷轴被一卷卷打开又合上

「这些因陀罗告诉你过吗？」阿修罗沉默不语，这些卷轴记录着他兄长的“游历”

「他破坏各地的封印，野兽的身上留有因陀罗的瞳术...不管是什么原因，你兄长所为与辉夜姬无异。」这让他心痛不解

「不可能，因陀罗没理由和祖母做同样的事，这里面肯定有误会！

「那其他的呢？」其他的...白纸黑字，被兄长操纵过的魔兽如今还在四处肆掠，人类和各地的其他魔族饱受其害，这些阿修罗无从辩解。

「为什么...」阿修罗忍不住落泪

父亲的掌心依旧温暖，却失了稳重...阿修罗紧紧抓住他的手。

「傻孩子，以后不要再哭了...你是我的延续，我守护的一切只能交付于你。」

羽衣的嘱咐、羽衣的职责从今以后都由大筒木阿修罗延续。

......

三日后，王城迎来了新的君主。

——————

柱间如今很难出来放风，幻境正接近尾声。

他看到阿修罗的面容逐渐坚毅，成为合格的君主，温和威严地面对所有人...只是偶尔、夜深，那棵巨木上还是会传来无法遏制的痛哭。

【我果然很没出息...明明答应过老爹。】

【这不是有没有出息的问题...】

【哎，那是为什么？】柱间小棉袄会怎么安慰他呢

【因为你是个爱哭鬼】也是很无情

阿修罗：......这一肚子坏水的臭小子。

【谢谢你看到最后。】是时候迎接故事的尾声了

 

王城鸣钟时，它的主人还在坐在树上发呆，阿修罗在一个最寻常的夜晚与那个人重逢。他的兄长时隔多年以敌人的身份返回故土，烈焰点燃黑夜。

「不要惊慌，疏散平民... 应敌交给我。」既然如此他也必须以新的身份面对那个人

......

【这种感觉真不妙...】从大筒木兄弟重逢开始，柱间便感到莫名的哀恸。

【应该是“我”的情绪，你别介意。】阿修罗也是个很神奇的家伙，还能安慰人。

柱间不理会他，他知道除此以外还有原因。即便使用他人的躯壳，和斑站在对立面依旧让他难过...他不想成为宇智波斑的敌人。

无论思绪有多么纷乱，战斗依旧一触即发。

因陀罗眼里尽是嘲讽与疯狂，滔天烈焰向王城方向席卷，他最重要的弟弟正从不远处赶来，与他战斗..让他看看阿修罗要怎么保护这些弱者。

巨木拔地而起，瞬间生长到足以遮天的高度，阻隔火焰的同时相互盘旋将大筒木兄弟的战场封闭起来。

「尼桑...你到底想做什么！」大型魔法在土壤中蓄势，兄长有多强他比任何人都清楚，方才的火焰充其量只是试探。

不出所料，到来的并非答案，而是足以扭曲空气的炙焰。

「回答我！为什么要对家园出手！」阿修罗仅是防御

「阿修罗...和你不一样，我不会忘记诺言，说到就要做到。」因陀罗露出愉快的笑脸

阿修罗狠狠皱起眉，荒谬，因陀罗竟然还觉得自己的所作所为是在保护他？！

「你疯了...」

「或许，做得到就阻止我，不然这座城会被我烧成灰烬。」

王城的君主沉下脸，终于认真起来。

【我必须保护王城...即使对最重要的人动手。】

【为了封印，阿修罗，这不是你的错...】

柱间还没来得及说更多就感到一阵眩晕，视角改变，他意识和阿修罗分离了，向不远处看去，斑果然在那里。

【不必慌张，他看不到你。】他把宇智波小子屏蔽了

听到先祖的话，柱间毫不犹豫地步到斑身旁。

......

天变地异的战斗持续了一天一夜，犹如深渊的魔力也将耗尽...兵刃交接声揭示战斗的尾声。

即将送入阿修罗胸膛的利刃生生改变方向只及肩背。

下一秒，传来清脆的断裂声

持剑的手在颤抖，阿修罗注视眼前被他斩下一侧魔角的兄长。

「尼桑... 对不起。」鲜血沿着兄长的额角蜿蜒而下，纯白的长角碎裂在地。

「不必道歉，阿修罗... 这是你我的宿命。」

阿修罗看不明这复杂炙烈的眼神，眼前的兄长便伸手握住另一侧角。

「别这样做...因陀罗。」

「宿命不会终结，在此我以魔角为誓，终有一日，血脉、意志一定会实现我的诺言。」

新的断裂声传来，大筒木因陀罗亲手掰下了另一侧角将它燃烧殆尽。

 

无人关心落败者的踪迹...自此，王城的君主便是新的传说。

 

 

TBC


	10. 起风

另一时代的来客静静旁观着这场震彻天地的战斗...木与火、阿修罗与因陀罗，流着同源血脉的大筒木兄弟彼此为敌，为各自的理念刀剑相向。  
勇者先生的神情极为复杂，作为因陀罗的背后灵，他早已明了这个男人对大筒木阿修罗怀着怎样的感情，深切的保护欲与责任感，作为兄长对胞弟的爱从未消减，还不论其中掺杂更为悲哀难言的感情…胜负或许从开始就有定数，他和因陀罗对这个结局都不意外。  
魔王先生一直都待在斑身侧，沉默地凝视他。他总能轻易洞察斑的想法，可这次他并不赞同他。大筒木兄弟间根本不存在赢家，将胜利的荣光压在阿修罗肩头就太残酷了。这个傻瓜与仅剩的亲人战斗，斩断兄长的角，同时也将深重的伤痕印刻在自己心间。  
真是糟糕的尾声  
为阿修罗担忧之余，柱间尚有其他顾虑。从大筒木兄弟开始终结一战，即便意识与“阿修罗”分离，哀恸心悸依旧如影随行，其中一定有他不知道的原因。斑为什么会同他一并来幻境见证这场战斗，面对大筒木兄弟的结局，面对斑…千手柱间生平第一次希望自己的直觉出错。  
【敏锐过头了...离开幻境我再向你解释。】  
阿修罗叹了一口气，什么都瞒不过这个聪明的后裔。  
【先告诉我它对斑有没有影响？】  
这是柱间唯一忧心的  
【担心你自己吧...大筒木家的诅咒可不是开完笑的。】阿修罗无奈极了  
后裔的神情顿时放松下来...诅咒也好、预言也罢，只要不针对宇智波斑一切都好说。至于自己，千手柱间还没畏惧过任何挑战，他坚信力量是一切的保障。

魔王和勇者选择跟随阿修罗返回王城  
君主带回胜利捷报，子民很快将劫难带来的恐惧抛诸脑后，去传颂新的传说，对失败者尽情评头论足...除却阿修罗似乎无人记得他们嘴里的敌人也曾守护他们与家园。  
阿修罗如何不忿悲哀，作为君主也只能露出宽容的微笑，这是他的责任。他不再是可以随心所欲为兄长抱不平的阿修罗。  
要放弃愚蠢软弱的期待，去忘记大筒木因陀罗，这样告诫自己。谨记父亲的嘱托，守护卯月女神的封印才是最重要的。阿修罗将拾回的纯白碎片一片片置于木匣，放到远离视线的地方。  
【自欺欺人的家伙...】勇者话里带着嘲讽  
他看着眼前这个阿修罗，思及不知身在何处的因陀罗，总有种莫名的不忿，耿直如斑可不管这两兄弟孰是孰非。  
阿修罗：......他都听到了，讲道理，这就是柱间口中温柔又善解人意的勇者先生？  
他算是明白了，自家后裔就是个限定棉袄，只暖某个宇智波。就知道胳膊肘往外拐，还在旁边辩解他的勇者先生不知道因陀罗是先祖就能为他打抱不平，真是有情有义，他都快信了。

大筒木阿修罗作为君主令人无从挑剔，甚至比羽衣曾期望的还要优秀，父辈留下的守护者们却不像旁人一般乐观。它们看着羽衣的孩子长大，视他们为亲人，如何不对大筒木兄弟今日的局面痛惜不解。因陀罗为什么变成那幅模样，阿修罗可以不再去探究，它们却不能不闻不问，放任这个傻瓜若无其事地折磨自己。  
「我去找他问清楚！」其中一个长辈忍无可忍  
最疼爱阿修罗的九喇嘛不顾小伙伴阻拦离开王城，它要为阿修罗这傻小子讨回公道。平日里和它最合不来的猫又默默尾随...他很想念因陀罗，即使他早已不是他记忆中的孩子。而阿修罗再怎样担忧也不能与九喇嘛它们同行，只能盼望它们不要找到因陀罗，更不要冲动行事。  
.......  
可惜命运总归是坏的更灵...不过多久猫又就带着满身狼狈还缩水的小伙伴回到王城，显然与因陀罗的相逢比想象中还要糟糕。阿修罗边为昏迷中的九尾狐治疗，沉默地倾听转述，猫又自责没能拦住狐狸，让它跟因陀罗动了手。  
「尼、因陀罗说了什么？」阿修罗的语气很平静，九喇嘛远没外表看上去的冲动，若非忍无可忍不会与难以匹敌的对手硬碰硬。  
猫又沉默片刻...它平日总吐槽狐狸冲动没脑子，这次倒很能理解小伙伴。它最喜欢的因陀罗真的变了，那双赤色的眼睛压根不在它们身上停留，它明白他透过它们看着谁...那样的眼神，那些疯狂的话，狐狸难以忍受也正常，即使尾巴全被烧焦也不愿意停手，最后多亏它从背后拍晕小伙伴才顺利带它回来。  
「告诉我...猫又，他说了什么？」阿修罗依旧在问  
「......他说魔物不该存在于世界。」阿修罗愣了愣反倒笑起来，会这样说...那他的兄长一定是真心这样认为，否定他们的存在。  
「呜......」发现小伙伴醒了，猫又咽下嘴边的话  
九喇嘛看清眼前的人立刻用爪子掩住脸，不顾伤势翻身背对阿修罗。  
「真乱来...」发现狐狸不吭声，阿修罗只好将它抱到怀里顺毛，无声安慰。  
感觉到手下湿热的触感，叹了一口气，九喇嘛的心比谁都柔软，这次真是难为它了。  
「不哭不哭，没关系了...别在意因陀罗说的话。」阿修罗轻声说  
「我们不该存在吗...女神和羽衣都不在了。阿修罗，魔物的存在是错吗？」半晌狐狸闷声询问  
「……或许没有对错，但我可以肯定魔物存在于这个世界一定有它的道理，谁都没有资格否定他人的存在。」阿修罗坚信这一点，他们和人类都是世界的一部分，都该堂堂正正地活下去。  
听到耳熟的话，柱间和斑都瞪大眼睛，尤其是斑，记起柱间曾说过的话神情黯淡。那个男人果然能和魔物共鸣，或许比起【魔王】，他才是自以为了解柱间的人。  
「九喇嘛，一起加油吧！」阿修罗元气满满  
他不会要求尾兽们忘记那个人...作为家人，因陀罗留下的痕迹不该被遗忘。  
......  
「怎么还跟着我？」阿修罗在僻静处停下脚步，猫又跟了他好一会了，看来还有话想说  
猫咪绕着阿修罗的小腿磨蹭了一阵，顺着往上爬到现任主人的肩头。  
「......」甩了甩尾巴似乎很迟疑  
「没关系，说吧...是有什么想告诉我，还是因陀罗有什么托你交给我？」  
猫又抖了抖胡须，对这种可怕的直觉无言以对，它的确在拍晕小伙伴后又和因陀罗有所交流。  
轻轻喵了声，将那个男人托它转交的东西抛到阿修罗手上，那块浅翠菱形晶石微微闪耀，却是再普通不过的留声石。  
兄长熟悉的嗓音啊  
阿修罗轻轻抚摸它，憎恨彼此...这便是因陀罗的答案。王城主人将那个男人用来传达战意的晶石穿好戴到脖子上...那么他也会不留余力的守护家园。

【里边说了什么？】柱间一脸好奇，原来他们代代相传的项链是因陀罗的战书。  
【因陀罗向我宣战...我当时知道的就是这些。】阿修罗的语气突然低落下来  
柱间察觉先祖有所隐瞒，既然阿修罗不想说，他也没必要深究。

后来一切都与阿修罗预料中的不同，那人分明说过会继续与他战斗...那为什么，为什么不再出现在他面前，阿修罗莫名有些不安。  
对魔物而言时光的流逝从来微不足道，王城的主人却开始在意时间，在焦虑中度过百余年。  
勇者先生皱起眉，他不认为那个男人会忍气吞声，轻易远离阿修罗也不是因陀罗的风格。  
【柱间，你觉得角对魔物而言意味着什么？】阿修罗突然问  
【力量...阿修罗，你想告诉我什么？】  
柱间皱起眉，他想起被斩下魔角的因陀罗  
【角是力量的来源，所以魔物需要角。我一度以为这对因陀罗并不适用，兄长永远强大，即便没有角这一点也不会改变...如今看来真是自以为是的想法。】  
因陀罗的角早已在损毁在那场战斗中，如果他也需要角…柱间大约能猜到接下来的故事。

悲哀的决裂至此已过去了两百年，王城主人也静静等待了两百年，最终悄无声息地迎来了与那个人的结局。  
阿修罗抛下一切回到兄长曾居住过的宫殿，取出木匣，颤抖着手，迟疑再三才打开它，去面对一直逃避的与因陀罗相关的讯息。  
旁观者想知道的答案也在其中，斑走近查看木匣，里面只余灰烬。被魔力加持之物会化为这幅模样只有一个原因，毕竟它与自己的主人紧密相连、荣辱与共。  
巨大的悲痛感勒紧心脏  
阿修罗死死抱紧木匣，他最后的亲人、最重要的兄长，他的敌人…因陀罗从世上消失了，这是无从逃避的现实。  
【魔物不能失去角...】是洗不清的罪孽，是他令兄长失去魔角…他杀死了因陀罗。  
柱间不知该如何安慰他，命运对阿修罗过于残酷。  
与此同时忍不住触碰项链的男人再也无法克制情绪，痛哭起来。  
宇智波斑明白，大筒木阿修罗终于知晓因陀罗真正想传达的心意，真够晚...可悲的家伙。

阿修罗下定决心并没有花费多少时间，次日他便将心腹派往各地，在大陆各处寻觅适宜魔物居住的新驻地，魔物们虽然不解但也忠实执行。  
王城可以不复存在，女神的封印却要永恒，阿修罗站在相同的位置俯视自己守护的国度，思索父亲曾面对的问题。  
可在柱间看来阿修罗考虑这件事还为时过早，先祖分明是想让子民迁徙到各地，借机分散魔物。作为魔王他深知阿修罗的动作绝非心血来潮…有朝一日魔物失去了君主，一切都将是完美的后手。  
【太早了*2...】柱间看向斑，他与他不谋而合，阿修罗却什么也没解释。  
确定适宜的新驻地后，君主挑选出忠诚强大的魔物作为王城的新守护者，利用禁术将血脉分散于这些魔物，令他们世代镇守封印...即使世事变迁大筒木的姓氏消失，封印的守护者依旧存在。  
魔王先生不可谓不震撼，这就是大筒木阿修罗的魄力，也是千手的起源。  
【他们不坚持不使用我的姓氏，以千手为自称。】看到千手柱间完美继承自世界树的力量，流着与他格外相近的血脉，阿修罗久违有种见到亲人的感觉...柱间是个好孩子。  
斑则对这个姓氏暗自震惊，他记得木头对他说过，这是魔王的氏族，这么说千手就是阿修罗的后裔...那因陀罗的【眼睛】，一个可怕的猜想逐渐清晰，斑告诉自己不能轻易下定论，宇智波家在大陆上有长久的历史，分明是彻头彻尾的人类。  
【阿修罗，为什么这么早就留下氏族?】  
千手的文书并未留下眼前的历史，先祖除去留在族谱上的痕迹就再无提及...这说明阿修罗的时代非常短暂。

与初代守护者签订魔誓，君主明令王城内的魔物迁徙到各处，实现这一切不过百年...王城便已不见繁华热闹，更被设下重重结界，俨然与现今的千手族地相仿。阿修罗能做的都已做到，只余最后一步。  
……  
【真是个傻瓜...】柱间叹气，这家伙还是一点长进都没有，他明白阿修罗的打算了  
封印本身的力量并非万无一失，长久以来都由守护者的力量加持，一如曾经的羽衣与如今的阿修罗。君主不愿沿用父亲的传承，唯有制造更强大的封印，再交由后裔守护。  
既然世上已经没有牵挂，只剩对父亲的承诺，这是最稳妥的决定，也能避免给后世留下祸端。  
阿修罗义无反顾的将血脉与魔力化作封印，灵魂则长久守护着他的后裔。  
——————  
「大哥，大哥！快醒醒！」入耳的终于不再是令人担忧的先祖，而是老弟亲切的怒吼，柱间一脸感动地看着小老弟，充满真实感的幻境让他产生了和扉间好久不见的错觉。  
白发魔物脑门突突，这家伙像个死猪叫也叫不醒，好不容易给喊起来了表情又肉麻兮兮。  
「管理下表情，太恶心了...到底发生了什么事，我的记忆怎么会有断层？」扉间皱着眉询问  
柱间笑而不语，对弟弟眨眨眼，起身呼唤阿修罗  
千手扉间：鬼叫什么，祖先还能诈尸？  
「来了来了！」背后突然响起陌生的嗓音，白发辅佐官迅速警戒隐隐挡住兄长。  
这个表情傻乎乎的家伙到底是什么东西，竟然完全逃脱他的感知。  
阿修罗一脸感动，这才是正常后裔的反应，柱间那小子果然是个奇葩，还是弟弟君可爱。  
......  
「这是什么东西？」看到阿修罗一脸消沉，魔王先生很不给面子的笑出声,不愧是扉间  
「他不是东西...扉间，我来介绍，这位就是我们家的先祖大筒木阿修罗。你的记忆断层是因为被阿修罗附身，大哥刚刚听不到你的呼唤也是因为被先祖带入了幻境。」柱间笑着告黑状  
阿修罗：......他怎么觉得经这么一解释，白毛老弟看他的表情更凶了，兄控是绝症啊。  
「这么你是在梦境中看到阿修罗大人的记忆了？都看到了什么？」  
扉间一脸严肃，这都是重要信息  
「我梦到勇者先生了」柱间一脸陶醉  
「.....」他迟早被他气死  
一个井字，两个井字，突突突...再撩老弟就要炸了，魔王先生见好就收，表示还有其他重要情报。

白发魔物面对先祖家的爱恨情仇，内心毫无波动，很没有八卦精神直奔重点，从远古时代潜伏至今的黑手，听兄长的口气他们今天是逮到大鱼了。  
「困扰你我的问题有答案了」魔王先生笑起来  
阿修罗往后飘了飘，柱间这小子背后都快冒黑烟了，看来够黑漆漆喝一壶。

 

该死的大筒木羽衣，该死的阿修罗...都化为尘埃了后裔还在妨碍他。这样的黑暗、寂静，令人绝望的封印，他一定要将数千年来母亲所受的折磨统统讨回来。对背叛者的仇恨让黑绝始终保持清醒，从未忘记女神的期望...阿修罗的后裔封印他毫无意义，他不会屈服。  
想法很悲壮，可惜他遇上了阿修罗的奇葩后裔，还在幻境留下了尾巴。对知情者而言，黑漆漆在大筒木兄弟的反目中没少搞小动作，阿修罗和因陀罗的结局与他脱不了干系。  
敢欺负他们家的先祖，就要做好还债的准备。  
所以连招呼不打，黑绝就一脸懵逼在封印中受尽了十大酷刑。阿修罗后裔丧心病狂得和大筒木羽衣有的一拼，想知道什么就来问他啊，动手不动口也太粗鲁了！

「这家伙也该温顺些了」  
温顺尼煤...重见光明的黑绝差点痛哭流涕，变态、虐待狂，这个黑长直真不是个好东西。  
可怕的封印被解开，黑绝毫不意外地发现自己依旧动弹不得，看来是那只红发母狐狸又布置了新的封印阵。他黑绝渡过了数不清的岁月，终于能堂堂正正地面对大筒木羽衣那王八蛋的后裔...荧黄的眼睛幽幽发亮，他才不怕这个虐待狂。  
虐待狂魔王先生挑了挑眉有些惊讶，他还以为这家伙会哭着求饶...有点意思。  
「黑漆漆，你到底是什么东西？既不是魔物也非人类，你和大筒木有何恩怨。」  
听到大筒木三个字，神秘人咧嘴露出诡异残忍的笑  
「黑漆漆？这就是大筒木羽衣的后裔，真没教养。你就是这么和长辈说话的？」  
「长辈...不过是个连姓名都不敢说的老鼠，也敢妄称千手的长辈？」  
柱间笑得温和，他们是大筒木阿修罗的后裔  
黑绝一口老血哽在喉头，这家伙嘴也太毒了，他明明就是长辈。  
「我是大筒木黑绝，是卯月女神的孩子，你们不过是羽衣那个叛徒留下的残渣！」  
拦住怒火中烧的老弟，柱间不动声色地激将眼前的家伙，像这种憋了几千年才见光的老鼠都是话痨，尽管让他说。  
黑绝发现仇人的后裔不吭声嘴咧的更开，打羽衣的脸不知道有多痛快，心里舒坦多了...这样一想，嘴里的话完全刹不住车，还提高音量向小辈揭露王八蛋羽衣的黑历史。  
在场众人：这些我们都知道...但和你搞事有毛关系。  
「我才是最孝顺的孩子...」黑绝沉下嗓音  
魔王先生和辅佐官对视，看来这家伙动机很明确，无非是为卯月女神的封印，想来幻境中的布置也是如此...柱间唯一不解的是这家伙怎样成功挑唆因陀罗的。  
「大筒木因陀罗，知道这个名字吗，依你所说他还是你的侄儿了？」  
听到因陀罗的名字，黑绝更加自豪，这可是他对羽衣最成功的报复，背叛者的亲子相互厮杀备受煎熬...想必母亲会很高兴。只可惜因陀罗太没用，最后关头竟然手软没能杀了阿修罗。  
黑绝噼里啪啦就将兄弟两反目成仇的故事当战绩炫耀出来。  
「看来阿修罗对他兄长也恨之入骨，真是好戏。」黑绝越说越兴奋  
「而且大筒木羽衣至死都认为他的大儿子破坏封印是为了控制魔物，冷血的老东西，也怪不得因陀罗对他失望。阿修罗也是，非要做大筒木羽衣的走狗。」而且坏他好事  
「因陀罗为什么要那么做，羽衣他们误解他了？」柱间忍耐怒火询问  
「当然，因陀罗看起来聪明实则天真，对阿修罗太过在意...不过是伪造女神的遗迹，就让他对诅咒的存在深信不移...这样下去阿修罗终有一日会变得像女神那样疯狂，到时继承大筒木羽衣意志的魔物不会手下留情，这是女神对叛逆者的诅咒，想拯救阿修罗，唯有得到女神的宽恕。我亲爱的大侄儿为此不顾一切。」  
空间的温度骤然下降，黑绝还在滔滔不绝，说大筒木兄弟犹如棋子相互怨恨。  
「自以为是」白发魔物毫不留情，仿佛大放厥词的黑手只是个跳梁小丑  
「阿修罗可不这么想的」魔王先生语气依旧平和  
「你们怎么知道，阿修罗......？！」荧黄幽深的眼睛装满惊诧...阿修罗怎么可能

曾被尊为君主的魔物即使只剩魂灵依旧有着难以直面的威严，冰冷的眼神让人战栗...这是黑绝永远无法企及的强大。羡慕、嫉妒、憎恨，再怎样怨恨，女神的力量依然被叛逆者的后裔代代相传...太不公平了。  
为什么到现在，阿修罗还要出现  
「我们终于见面了，叔叔？我和因陀罗有劳你关照。」阿修罗平静冰冷的眼神让黑绝瑟瑟发抖  
「刚才的话你都听到了，我有哪一句说得不对，一切都是你们自己选择的！」  
阿修罗笑了笑，说得不错，他和因陀罗确实固执己见。  
「但有一句话不够准确，我和因陀罗之间并无怨恨。」正因为兄长不曾怨恨，数千年来他的灵魂才得以安宁...还有幸等到真相大白之日，因陀罗的本质从未变过，是他没能守护好兄长。  
阿修罗无视黑绝的叫嚣，他与因陀罗的恩怨已是过往云烟，这个时代属于他的后裔。  
「大筒木家的黑历史你也说够了，现在轮到我们找你算账了。」  
先祖话音刚落，赤色封印阵魔纹流转，散发森森寒意的绿枝已经紧紧袭住黑绝的脖子，随之蔓延，象征生命之花在黑暗身上绽放。不愧是柱间，行动力十足。不出他们所料，源自世界树的霸道力量正是黑绝最畏惧的，他的本质即是辉夜姬的负面情感，与世界树相悖。  
承受剧烈的灼烧感，黑绝意识到阿修罗他们是动真格除掉他，根本不打算周旋。  
不甘心...辉夜姬，他还没见到母亲大人  
千手族地突如其来的巨震让绝望的眼睛明亮起来，看来上天还是眷顾他的，能为母亲做的他都做到了。叛逆者的挣扎毫无意义，大筒木羽衣和这个世界都将付出代价。  
「做梦...不会让你们得逞」阿修罗凝视女神的意志  
诡异的笑、凄厉的惨叫中传来黑绝带着快意  
「大筒木羽衣...输的是你！女神会驱逐你们这些背叛者！」

彻底解决幕后黑手也没让柱间轻松多少，中心封印被敌人触碰。经历幻境让柱间明白数千年来守护他们与世界的封印有多沉重...那是阿修罗的牺牲。方才的巨震预示着水户竭尽全力的补救并没有想象中有效，封印依旧存在巨大隐患，一旦女神重临后果不堪设想。  
这都是他的错...魔王先生向老弟投以安抚的微笑。  
「别担心，会有办法的」阿修罗拥有不可思议的洞察力，带着爽朗的笑容飘到柱间眼前  
「一定有」笑容逐渐升温，他可不能在先祖面前丢脸  
——————  
「起风了...」宇智波家的年轻勇者喃喃自语，不知怎样的风才能驱散如此浓烈的血腥气息。  
带土轻轻擦拭剑上干涸的血迹，至今日他已斩下了无数魔兽的头颅，它们似乎没有穷尽。银发的战友守候在旁，身上亦染满了赤色，神色疲惫。  
自离开宇智波族地，带土带着卡卡西奔赴各地，斩杀了数不清的魔兽。这些野兽与人类往昔遇见的兽形魔物完全不在一个层面，寻常勇者稍有不慎便会丢掉性命，领头的重担因此全全落在宇智波家的勇者身上...恍惚间似乎又回到了【勇者】概念最为纯粹的时代。  
战斗在第一线的年轻宇智波们面对源源不断的强大野兽渐渐疲乏，伤亡数量不断扩大。  
「这并非魔物的意愿，清除野兽，不得随意向魔族动手。」远在族地的族长如此命令  
宇智波斑在族老的支持下以风雷之势登上了族长之位，面对复杂的局面【宇智波】需要强大的族长，斑不曾让他们失望。结果新任族长大人的第一个决策就让族人大跌眼镜...这个人尽皆知的暴脾气竟然没直接下令让族人和魔族硬杠，反而要求在情况未明前尽量避让，真反常。  
带土嘴上吐槽斑吃错了药，心里却点了一万个赞，这件事这样处理是最合适的。勇者世家宇智波一旦与魔物动手，必将给两族带来无可避免的战争...和平来之不易。  
目前最大的问题是人类对魔物的了解太过欠缺，一味消耗是下下策，即使是他这样的高级勇者也无法不眠不休斩杀野兽...不搞清楚这场动乱的缘由，去解决根本原因，战斗就无法终结...与魔物接洽很必要。

斑的想法与带土不谋而合，要解决根源问题单凭人类一方太过艰难，他们必须和魔物联系，况且没有穷尽的敌人和被破坏的封印总让他想起幻境中的经历。族长大人无奈地叹了口气...想到某个白毛他就牙痒痒，可惜现在没功夫计较个人恩怨。怎么说他也算和【魔王】有过一面之缘，又莫名其妙在幻境里给因陀罗当了背后灵，对魔物的感官不免复杂。  
对异族拥有同理心...如今他多少又离那个人近了些。  
「书信寄出去了？」宇智波族长边查阅古籍边问  
「已经寄了...那个地址真的是？」  
新上任的联络官宇智波火核有些迟疑，他对斑大人的决断从无怀疑，但族长这次的举动的确让族人连环懵逼，回避方案刚执行不久这位大人又开始搞事，说要与传说中的魔王商谈。  
「魔王也没什么稀奇，直接寄信，我暂时还不能离开族地。」斑这么答复联络官，递给他一封陈旧泛黄的书信，自家这一脉的先辈和魔王当过笔友，魔王曾回信告知魔王城的联络地址。  
宇智波火核：......魔王是这么随意的设定？

千手柱间的确曾在回信附过木叶的联络地址，这事连扉间都不知道。魔王先生感念友人所做的一切...并对瞬间兴起的想法付诸实践，即使向人类透露王城所在极为冒险，他也想告诉人类自己的心意。也许有朝一日在木叶生活的种族可以不仅是魔物，而是两族...柱间不认为这是白日做梦，是梦也一定有化为现实的一日。  
谁也没料到石沉大海的回信会在数百年后被斑找到  
宇智波族长现在怀疑精神分裂大概是魔物这个种族的常见疾病，魔王的诚恳、思想境界他在回信里看得真切，忍不住心生敬佩。要不是见过本尊是什么德行，他估计会脑补出一个高耸壮丽的传说...所以魔王这数百年到底经历了什么，怎么就面目全非了？  
面目全非背锅扉：阿嚏！  
这次轮到魔王的回信石沉大海...信件一封封寄出，斑的心逐渐沉重，没有回信事情就难办了。

实际上魔王先生根本不知晓有这些信...他给友人后裔的自然不会是老弟和下属常用的通道，他在族地每天忙着寻找加固封印的办法，留在王城的通讯官又根本摸不着这些信，更不提传达。  
......  
「斑大人，您该给出下一步指示了。」族人不能无休止的战斗，魔物一方既然毫无音讯他们就该考虑最坏的结果...这些野兽根本是魔族的动作。  
「不可能...」魔王带来的和平，魔物没理由去破坏  
他的所见所闻不足以说服所有族人，仅凭直觉给出决定未免对战斗在一线的族人不公。  
族长...这样的位置果然不适合他，斑请求族老们再给他些许时日，他会给族人一个交代。  
「火核...帮我寄封信，你亲自办这件事。」斑揉了揉闷痛的额角  
「斑大人，魔物方要想回信早就回了，您...」  
「不是寄给魔王，是私人信件，寄给我的...挚友。」  
斑决定与柱间联系，如果那人还带着他送的联络石，它会为信使指明方向。世界要起风了...他无法评断柱间与魔物待在一起是对是错，起码要确定那人的安危。

「大哥...大哥！你去休息下吧。」白发辅佐官注意兄长在走神，拧紧眉头  
他和水户大姐这些日子尚有些时间补个觉，他这个乱来的大哥是完全不听劝，把自己当先祖那样的魂体，不眠不休地查找古籍。  
这样不行...扉间能猜出兄长的想法，真是和阿修罗傻的半斤八两。  
「......我没事，扉间，我出去会儿。」如果他没累昏头，这个感觉是斑在联络他  
赤色的联络石微微发热，它在为信使领路，斑的信件要寄给柱间。  
柱间分得清轻重缓急，也明白抓紧时间处理封印才是正事...但他不想错过这次联系。魔王肩负着族人的期待，肩负守护的指责，他不能退缩，更不能放弃。  
这不意味着他没有不安...想要见到那个人，即使只听一听他的声音，读读他的信件。  
（信件到不了族地...)

竟然在荒凉的北地...联络官宇智波火核一路都在胡思乱想，怀里的那封信比之前的都要烫手，这可是他们家斑大人寄给心上人的。显然挚友的说辞火核丝毫没信，能让日理万机的宇智波族长斟酌再三还让副官亲自跑腿的信...只可能是心上人了，他很好奇到底是什么人能有这么大魅力把宇智波斑迷得团团转。  
极寒也冷却不了八卦的心  
即使预想了三千次，见到正主的宇智波火核还是深深赞叹自家大人的眼光。  
斑大人给的联络石告诉他目标越来越近，火核的骑兽尚未进镇子，便被风雪中的那个笑容温柔的英俊男人抓住了视线，他知道这个留着漆黑长发的男人就是他要找的人。  
......  
「你好...请问你就是柱间先生吗，我是斑大人的联络官。」  
宇智波火核莫名拘谨，丝毫不敢流露出八卦精神。不知怎么的，面对眼前这个感知不到魔力的男人总有种面对斑才有的压迫感...这个人真的是族长大人所说的普通人吗。  
魔王先生点点头，斑的副官眼神倒是很好，他早先用水户给的卷轴掩住气息，也藏好了角。  
「告诉斑我一切都好，也让他好好保重...过些日子我就去见他。」这个男人说起自家斑大人的时候倒是可亲了许多，火核缓缓放下忐忑的心，将信件递给男人。  
柱间接过信气息又温暖了许多...他真的很想念他。  
「火核先生，劳烦你在镇子多待一日，我想给斑写封回信。」  
和这个男人对视总让火核心里发毛，他连连点头

不过半日宇智波火核面对魔王的不良反应就好了大半，原因当然是柱间态度亲切，认识又广博的不像话，联络官现在对他是佩服得五体投地...难怪族长喜欢这个人。  
柱间先生说自己是和【魔王】一起到北地来的，虽然和魔物住在一起，却很安全。  
「柱间...和魔王待在一起你不害怕吗？」火核忍不住询问，埋头写信的男人停下笔对他笑着摇头...这样优秀的人一定明白自己想做什么，他是瞎担忧了。  
魔王先生写这封信花了不少时间，他有太多话想和斑说...又不知从何说起。将信递给宇智波家的年轻人，柱间久违的松了口气。  
「那我这就回去复命，柱间你多保重。」火核忍不住啰嗦，这半日他已经将魔物的暴动透露给这个人，让他千万小心  
骑兽速度极快，瞬间便跃出好一段距离...低沉带着笑的嗓音却清晰地传入年轻宇智波耳中，那个男人说他们很快就会再见。

火核没花几日就知道柱间的「再会」有多快了，因为它从宇智波族长的副官变成了专职信使。

 

TBC


	11. 间奏

如何凛冽的风都无法阻挡春天的步伐，用这句话来描述宇智波斑现在的心情再合适不过，爱情大概是最神奇的魔法...当了近一个月信使的宇智波火核对此充满发言权，毕竟单身狗没人权，眼睛迟早被闪瞎。

收到“挚友”回信的宇智波族长现场表演了冰川融化，笑得叫一个如沐春风，联络官很有眼力见的趁机八卦，机会多难得啊「斑大人，您是和柱间先生和好了？」火核觉得自己的猜测有理有据，来信的可是让宇智波族长在家颓丧数月之久的初恋情人，才一封信就哄好了...是个狠人。  
斑闻言哼了哼，表示自己才没和柱间和好...他们压根就没吵架，拆伙更是无稽之谈。  
宇智波火核：......您说的都对，谈恋爱就可以不讲道理噢。  
勇者先生毫不掩饰好心情，便是手头累积如山的族务和战报也影响不了这种愉悦感，他一定要尽快解决这些麻烦。柱间在信里说了，还要与他一起旅行，去更多地方。  
信翻来覆去看了无数遍，愉快了一整天的宇智波族长总算记起了正事，再次传唤联络官询问「柱间现在还和白...【魔王】待在一起吗？」他的心上人在信里解释自己和魔王很熟不假，但绝非是他误会的那种关系，他只把魔王当兄弟。这话虽然听着古怪，斑却毫无怀疑，毕竟柱间没理由骗他。困扰数月的误会解开，斑一时没想起询问其他事。  
「是...柱间先生说和魔王待在一起很安全让您不要担心，还有...！」火核说着说着瞪大眼睛，他怎么就没反应过来！斑大人的运气也太好了，魔王不在王城自然收不到他们的信，没想到兜兜转转一封情书倒成了线索。  
斑挑了挑眉，这也算托了柱间的福，找到那个白毛只是巧合。既然如此「火核，你就再跑一趟，我要向柱间确认魔王的事情。」这也是继续和柱间通信的好理由。

收到第二封信的千手柱间有些哭笑不得，托他找【魔王】...感觉可真古怪。  
魔王先生觉得自己身上的马甲剧毒无比，想脱的时候脱不掉，如今坦诚身份又变得不妥。拜搅屎棍黑漆漆所赐，现在魔物与人类的局势微妙，万事都要慎之又慎。面对执掌【宇智波】的心上人，暴露身份不再是随心所欲的事，若有闪失就不是感情危机这么简单了。他要是斑知道与自己相处这么久的战友其实是隐瞒身份的魔王一定难以接受...柱间仔细回顾与斑的相处，绝望地发现自己的日常除了撩斑就是隐瞒身份撩斑，真的很可疑。  
顶着宇智波火核紧张的眼神，柱间叹了口气，承诺自己会将斑的意思传达给魔王。  
「柱间先生，一切就拜托给你了......和魔王交涉一定要注意安全，魔物毕竟是异族，你...」火核有些羞愧，托人家交涉，又让人警惕朋友，实在有些卑劣。可他不得不提醒眼前这个人，柱间是他家族长的心上人，又是个普通人。  
柱间眼神微微闪烁，点点头...有时他总会忘记人类和魔物尚有鸿沟。  
......  
第二天，宇智波家的联络官被某人的效率惊呆了，魔王是柱间先生的关系到底是有多好，这么快就搞定了！火核拿到回信后一刻也没耽误，他要赶紧把消息带给斑大人。

联络官急得满头汗…看样子不像是坏消息，斑大人的表情怎么这么古怪。  
当然是因为这封信很古怪…他手上这封来自【魔王】的回信字里行间给人的感觉都与先辈收到的那封无异。问题是和他见过的本尊太不搭了，那个死白毛能对他这么客气？！还「见信如吾」，吃错药了吧…斑只能归咎于魔王家祖传的精神分裂，柱间给火核的信不可能有假。  
「没什么，【魔王】那已经知道人类的顾虑了…静待他们的动作就好。」  
他也能给族人一个交代，战斗与战争可是两码事。  
太好了！联络官跳到嗓子眼的心总算安定下来，和平来之不易啊。「斑大人，那我就先下去了。」「等等，后续我还有事宜要与【魔王】商谈。火核，你负责帮我把信带给柱间…他会转交给【魔王】。」族长大人说得冠冕堂皇  
宇智波火核：……噫！

另一边，魔王先生前脚把信交给宇智波家的年轻人，立刻就将与人类交涉的重担交给了水户。  
「呵呵」狐女眼神犀利，看穿了大表弟的诡计。  
「表姐，这个重要任务只有交给你我才放心。」魔王先生同样冠冕堂皇，倒也不完全是私心。能调动各部的高等魔族里只有水户与人类交流的多，而且态度平和。其余都是老弟那种和人类一言不合就开杠的类型，他也是担心他们和人类起冲突。  
「是嘛，我看你是有私心...说在前头，就算是我去和人类接洽，该争取的利益也休想我让出去。」她就搞不明白，柱间这家伙怎么到现在还没坦白从宽，让他扭捏，活该现在要接着瞒。  
魔王大人要数落，事情也还是要办，这回确实是他们考虑不周，没及时与人类联络，仅仅是令各部安抚族人静候在结界，按兵不动的想法是好但事态已经超出了控制。  
「水户，结界现在情况如何？」按理说黑绝被处理了，有漩涡族人在修复各地封印只是时间问题，这也是他起初并不打算与人类接触的原因。  
发现漩涡族长凝起眉，魔王先生心里有些不安，急忙追问各地封印是否被顺利加固。  
水户叹着气告诉他「我的族人的确在将东大陆的封印修复了八成...但问题是近日我得到消息，其他大陆的封印也有松动迹象。」这意味着黑绝带来的麻烦产生了连锁效应。  
他们心知肚明根本问题依旧在卯月女神的封印，中心封印的松动辐射到各个大陆。「我和族人能做的只有加固各地的封印，魔王大人，其余的都交给你了。」水户无比信任他们的君主  
「这是当然...我一定会保护好你们，不惜一切代价。」魔王承诺，「将敌人来源于封印这件事告知宇智波家的勇者，向他们解释此番动乱并非魔族授意。」  
柱间当然不会只是嘴上说说，他让水户立刻带着调令前往木叶，魔物们是时候行动起来了...与人类并肩作战，想必这才是斑想看到的实际行动。  
接下来魔王的当务之急只有一件事——找到加固中心封印的方法。

「桃华...你怎么会来这里？」有当务之急还要偷溜出族地的魔王先生被副手逮个正着  
千手桃华行过礼，起身满脸纠结地拦住君主。水户姬暂代木叶的事务，她也总算能抽身来主人身边，没料到刚与辅佐官交接便揽下了麻烦任务——看牢偷溜的魔王大人。  
扉间大人还真是料事如神，连时间不早不晚...桃华的神经紧绷起来，柱间大人要开口了，她这次一定不能轻易妥协，完不成任务怎么向辅佐官交代。  
「柱间大人，我来帮忙...」「嗯嗯，那辛苦你了，我还有事，就不和你多聊啦。」  
赤角的女性魔物坚定地伸出臂膀，不行！一定要拦住他。  
「桃华...我就出门一小会儿，就去取封信，你就当没遇到我不行吗？」魔王一脸诚恳  
「请不要难为属下...扉间大人多可怕啊。」桃华一脸恳求...！！「您这是干什么，快起来！！！」桃华被蹲在地上抱膝消沉的魔王吓得够呛，她从没见过这样的君主。  
「...我只是想和勇者先生写写信，没想到这点小小的心愿都不能达成...呜看来有些人注定不能有自己的梦想...这就是宿命。」真可怜...千手桃华的硬汉心瞬间被击得粉碎，抹了把眼泪将主人扶起来。  
扉间大人对不起了，她不能毁灭柱间大人的梦想！  
千手扉间：阿嚏！  
「我知道了...快去吧，我就当没看见您。」辅佐官那边她想想办法搪塞过去  
柱间出乎意料桃华地摇摇头，表示不能因为自己的私心让她受到责罚。「那怎么行！您不去取信就不能和那个人类联系了吧！」发现魔王先生神情忧郁，桃华心里充满了责任感，管不住嘴「那我帮您去取信！」  
「那就蛮烦你了！」魔王抬起头满是笑意  
千手桃华：嗯.....她该不会又上当了吧。

任务时间，任务时间...宇智波火核在心里默念，可就是管不住自己的眼睛。  
宇智波家的联络官到达约定地点却没见到柱间，心里有些担忧，那人通常来得比他早。旅店积满霜雪的屋檐下只有一个陌生的身影...是个将自己拢在披风下的年轻女子，火核看清她的脸愣了愣，侧过头安静地等人。  
......  
「喂...你就是宇智波火核？」傻站了半晌，低沉带着些许沙哑的女声响起，火核从纷乱的思绪中回过神，谨慎注视着身旁的女子...她怎么会知道自己的名字。  
面对年轻人的警惕千手桃华的神色不变，又问了一遍。  
「我是，你怎么会知道我的名字，你认识我？你是谁？」火核询问  
「千手桃华，柱间...我是来替他取信的。」桃华注视眼前的男人  
火核放下心来，具体的时间地点只有柱间知晓，看来这姑娘的确是柱间拜托来的...看到千手桃华接过信转身就走，火核急忙喊住她。「你还有事？」发现眼前的人类盯着她发呆也不说话，桃华眼神微闪，看来又是个傻子。  
「我...！」眼前的女子哼了一声，满不在意地掀开帽顶，露出赤色的长角...这是魔物的象征。  
桃华与沉默的男人对视片刻，转身离开...这个时代，能不带其他色彩去看魔物的宇智波也少有，这小子倒不怎么讨厌。这样就好，人类就该与魔物保持距离。  
「很高兴认识你！我们还能见面吗，桃华？」千手桃华惊讶地回首，哪来的傻小子。  
宇智波火核紧张地掐住手心，连忙解释「我真的很高兴，我是说...柱间先生都可以和你们做朋友，还有我家族长对魔族的态度也和原来不一样，也就是说...我想认识你。」  
火核垂下头，他都在乱七八糟说些什么啊。他一见钟情的对象却笑起来，回答道「我们不是已经认识了嘛，火核？我先提醒你，和魔物做朋友可不能朝三暮四，后果会很严重。」  
年轻人惊喜地抬起头与女性魔物对视...感谢族长大人给他送信的机会！  
......  
因为一些很美妙的原因，分属于两族的信使恋爱了。  
——————  
【之前说过的，白月汇成的川流，骑兽大部迁徙的荒野，还有南大陆无边无尽的海...柱间，这些地方我们都还没去过......】【魔王没亏待你吧...北大陆极寒你要多穿点衣服.....】【...我有一点点一点点想念你了...你知道的我朋友很少！】【......最近不开心吗，发生什么事了？】  
边赏月边读勇者先生的来信是柱间最快乐的时间，现在就连扉间都睁一只闭一只眼。  
（我也想念你，可是直到现在也找不到加固封印的办法，封印还在减弱，该怎么办...）  
这些柱间当然不会写到信里，这个男人永远只与爱的人分享快乐，可近日的焦虑依旧被敏锐的某人捉到了小尾巴，接连几封信都在询问他发生了什么事。  
今后会如何...柱间看不清未来，但他为了身后的一切，必须坚持下去。  
「真少见，愁眉苦脸啊...」爽朗依旧的声线在身后响起，是阿修罗。  
柱间将斑寄来的信件一一折好，抬头给先祖一个笑脸，「你看错了。」  
阿修罗撇撇嘴，看错个鬼...再不来和小子谈谈心，他怕是能把自己憋死。「有什么好装的，觉得难过和人分担不是理所当然的事？」，柱间敛起笑嘲讽他「你自己都做不到还来教训我...」  
阿修罗：......这小子对他特别毒舌，不是错觉！  
「你这样下去不行...随便谁都好，和我说，和你老弟说...或者在信里向宇智波小子抱怨两句都行。柱间...你不必独自承担这些事，这不是你的错。」阿修罗看着眼前这个傻瓜，就像看到了曾经的自己，事实证明独自承受不是什么好选择。  
柱间垂眼沉默，倾诉恰巧是他最不擅长的事...在并不短暂的魔生中，他贯彻「承担」二字。  
无论如何也想守护这个世界，守护爱的人。因为他们的存在，落在掌心的月光是温暖的，头顶的星空也不再述说孤独，这个世界很美。  
所以害怕失去这一切，他的心似乎变软弱了。「阿修罗...我很害怕，害怕会搞砸一切。为什么偏偏在这个时代，在斑和扉间能够幸福生活的时代。」魔王先生望向星空，与它们相比，长寿如魔物也显得如此渺小  
这个时代...阿修罗看后裔的眼神充满歉意，「我很抱歉...」，并非是巧合。  
「为什么道歉？」  
「你应该有所察觉，我答应过离开幻境就和你解释。听我说，因陀罗的诅咒是存在的，想必兄长当日并没料到我和他会那么早化为尘土。针对我的诅咒顺着血脉流淌，如今......」  
「诅咒在我身上？」柱间回过头，阿修罗对他点头。  
柱间不仅是后裔那么简单，阿修罗从看到他的那刻起就明白这一点，如此相近的力量不是巧合，反倒更像是沉睡的血脉在终于在这个时代苏醒...他很确定千手柱间便是承担宿命之人，「没错，所以你一定要小心。」  
「阿修罗...你这笨蛋，我看起来这么好敷衍？诅咒里最重要的部分你还没解释，如果我没记错你兄长当时说过要实现什么诺言吧。」柱间提醒他  
阿修罗直叹气，这小子真难对付「的确有这段，所以我才让你当心，在这个时代比起破坏封印，我觉得你被捅刀的可能性比较大。」  
柱间不以为然「你兄长还能诈尸给我来几刀......难道?!」  
看来他这个聪明后裔已经猜到了...可能给他几刀的当然不会是他兄长，而是另一个人。  
千手柱间：......这算什么事，耍他嘛！！  
所以才说封印的问题出在这个时代不是巧合...柱间既然是他意义特殊的后裔，那个宇智波小子恐怕也半斤八两。  
「分手吧...」  
「闭嘴吧！」分你个头

诅咒这么玄的东西，可以信但不能全信，起码魔王先生不认为斑会无缘无故给他一刀...这个男人深深庆幸马甲还在。  
说起诅咒他就想起一件事，「阿修罗，你的【预兆】还能用吗？」，阿修罗点点头表示现在的预知应当比他在封印内的时候更准确，「知晓凶吉不一定是好事，未知才有更多可能性...我劝你还是不要问辉夜姬封印的事比较好。」  
柱间当然明白这一点，所以他指了指自己，「就看看我的凶吉。」阿修罗开始是拒绝的，预言他人的未来有时候比诅咒更令人不安...可惜他的后裔格外坚持。  
......  
柱间盯着先祖若有所思，直到阿修罗缓缓睁开眼和他大眼瞪小眼。  
「结果如何？」他心里有所计较，听到询问阿修罗立刻露出笑容告诉他一切都好。  
柱间愣了愣也笑起来「那就好...那我就去补觉了。」  
大筒木阿修罗眼疾手快拦住后裔的路，他还有话要说。「柱间，相信我，一定会有办法，当年我能加固封印，现在也一定也能。」  
所以千万不要走上我的老路  
——————  
一如既往的没出息...阿修罗这个笨蛋连谎都不会撒，哪有人会用那种表情说好消息。写好给斑的信，魔王先生忍不住叹气，看来他的未来比想象中还要不妙啊。柱间撇了撇嘴，用魔文在信的末尾加上自己的小心思...那就去尽情享受这份爱。

千手家的先祖又小看了自家奇葩后裔，此时正在禁地干着急，真见鬼！就说不要预言了，柱间这个不听话的臭小子，都快把他气活了！阿修罗蹲在雕像的遗迹上骂某个黑长直，这些话他可不敢当面说。  
真是不妙啊，那小子的未来...也许是时候下定决心，也该抛弃某些念想了。  
「老爹...我说过不会让你失望，但儿子我已经是旧时代的遗物了，这个时代属于年轻人。」  
可惜老爹不再能为他解惑

无独有偶，某根神经与大筒木阿修罗特别接近的魔王先生也鬼使神差地造访了禁地，直觉告诉他该来这里看看，无论未来如何，解决当前问题才是他该做的。  
阿修罗的心血化为乌有，他有不可推卸的责任...必须做些什么，什么都好，坐在同样的位置，千手柱间的心意与先祖微妙的重合。  
他该怎么做...  
......  
再一次陷入熟悉的混沌感，魔王先生内心波澜不惊，看来真有人能为他解惑。  
「阿修罗的后裔...你似乎对老夫并不陌生。」眼前的空间比起幻境此处更接近于梦境  
柱间的确对眼前的人不陌生...大筒木羽衣，是知晓一切之人。  
大筒木羽衣看着眼前的年轻人心情极为复杂，世事变迁啊...抚了抚长须，缓缓开口。  
依羽衣所言，他这份意识唯有在出现关乎女神封印的重要变故时才会现身，给后世带来帮助。  
「您知晓阿修罗的打算？」前日阿修罗突然说找到了加固封印的方法，他总觉不太对劲。  
眼前的老者神情哀伤，他大概能猜到那个傻孩子的打算，「阿修罗打算故技重施。」  
魔王先生瞬间就明白了阿修罗的打算，只剩灵魂还不消停的家伙，「我不会让他这么做，牺牲先祖以偷生是【千手】的耻辱，请告诉我其他方法。」  
（不愧是阿修罗的后裔...）  
黑暗的空间刹那间被白昼取代...更为古老的时代浮现在柱间面前，女神予以世界的灾厄超出想象。「年轻人你要辨明...为了守护这个世界，能否不惜一切，做不到就不要阻止阿修罗。」  
魔王先生神色坦然，这是当然，「您有话直说...」

千手扉间觉得自己天生一头白发真是先见之明，反正和大哥这个磨人精共事迟早也会愁白...现在还要加上一只阿修罗，别让他再看到天然呆。  
这都什么时候了，还一个比一个悠闲，阿修罗也就算了天天哈哈哈，大哥也分不清轻重缓急沉迷异地恋，难道只有他还关心世界存亡？！  
「哈哈，扉间你可真勤劳，大哥我好欣慰。」「哈哈没错没错，不必这么幸苦，看你这孩子黑眼圈重的。」随之就是魔性哈哈二重奏。「你们两给我严肃点！！！」伴随辅佐官的咆哮日常。  
阿修罗后知后觉地想起“好消息”还没和白毛老弟分享，「扉间，我没告诉你已经找到解决方案了嘛！」  
千手扉间：......这么重要的事不早说？！  
无论如何，扉间还是久违地松了口气，既然阿修罗和大哥都胸有成竹，应该是没问题了。  
问起具体的解决方案，阿修罗又神秘兮兮，说没问题别担心，到时候就知道了。  
......  
「大哥，阿修罗的方法靠谱吗？」在大事上他大哥一向靠谱。「哎...我也不知道，阿修罗也没告诉我具体方案，应该没问题！」扉间一脸冷漠，他收回上面的话。  
逗够了老弟，魔王先生表示他们是时候返回木叶了，还有很多事等着他去处理。  
「现在？封印的问题还没解决，留阿修罗一个人在这合适吗？」结果阿修罗表示他要一起去木叶  
扉间：怎么感觉越来越不靠谱了...

午后，桃华怀着期待的心情被传唤，又到了交换信件的日子。  
「最近辛苦了，就帮我送最后一封信吧。」魔王先生笑着将信递给副官，一脸懵逼地收获了桃华的惊恐脸，女性魔物噗通往那一跪，心乱如麻。  
「...桃华，你这是做什么。」，「柱间大人，请您宽恕我...我和火核是认真的。」，「哎？！」  
......  
听完副官的忏悔，柱间哭笑不得，他看起来像双标狗嘛，桃华能找到喜欢的人是件大好事。  
「快起来，我同意这门亲事。」有个开明的上司真是太好了  
既然柱间大人不是在责难她和火核的事，最后一封信又是什么意思？「大人，您和宇智波族长吵架了？」，魔王先生摇头。「那就是您骗人的事情败露了，我去找火核算账，肯定是他胡说八道惹的祸！」柱间眼角一抽，拦住谈恋爱后脾气变得更火爆的副官。  
「桃华...别胡思乱想，善待火核。你就姑且当我和斑分手了就好，是我的原因。」  
桃华一时语塞，那又是为什么...千手柱间对那个人类的心意她看得分明，他深爱那个宇智波，既然如此为什么要放弃。  
与异族相恋需要莫大的勇气，尤其是对魔物来说...拥有这样一份爱何其可贵，「柱间大人...」  
柱间笑着摇摇头，他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。「桃华，和火核什么也别说，他要是问起来就说不知道我去哪了。」

挥之不去的不安被斑归之于担忧...毕竟他的心上人独身一人远在北大陆。  
柱间写给他的信，字里行间全都是快乐，那个男人永远只与他分享喜悦...可对斑而言这还不够的。爱一个人不能只向他索取快乐，也必须分担他的悲伤、痛苦，斑很清楚柱间有事瞒着他。  
这封信也与往常没什么不同，比原来还多话...甚至信尾涵义不清的魔文更长了。  
勇者先生并没有太在意，柱间每次或多或少都会带上这些看不懂的魔文，据说是向【魔王】学的，问他含义又不肯说...他打算处理完手边的事，就去学习魔物的语言，柱间说了什么他总能搞清楚。

一切都很顺利，漩涡们正修复封印，战斗不再看不到尽头，很快事情就该尘埃落定，所以这不该是他收到的最后一封信。

 

TBC


	12. 望月

【木叶】

古朴的建筑和铺设魔石的街道都是魔王先生熟悉的模样，木叶的居民依旧满怀幸福...看来水户做得比他预料中的还要好。「哎！是魔王大人回来了！」 、「柱间大人，您回来我们就放心了。」、「我说的没错吧老婆子，柱间大人很快就会回来，根本不用担心！」

不必畏惧任何灾厄，魔王大人一定会保护他们。

木叶不能说未受到任何影响，由于野兽带来的动荡，外来定居的魔物大多返回自己的族地，城中人口比勇者先生造访时少了许多。黑发君主带着宽慰的笑脸接受子民的问候，沿途收了不少礼物。回到木叶同样令他安心，木叶是千手柱间的家，也是他的支柱。

 

披星戴月的千手兄弟领着阿修罗连夜返回木叶，辅佐官甚至顾不上回魔王城休整，就在周边的守备部征用了一间办公室处理堆积事务，让兄长先回去与水户大姐交接。

【这就是新王城，真是个好地方...】在人来人往的地方，阿修罗选择传音。他跟着扉间老弟也帮不上忙，不如和柱间同行。

【那是当然】魔王先生毫不客气，斑说过木叶比大筒木家的王城还要好。

这两个脑回路莫名同调的魔物，走出守备部大门就忘了扉间的嘱咐...赶紧回去工作，不存在的。

 

魔王先生觉得自己许久没好好逛过木叶，连这样的漫步都变得遥远…这可不是称职魔王该做的，关心民生也是大事，所以逛街不算偷懒。

阿修罗就更没意见了，能转转自家后裔的王城他求之不得。「柱间，你做的足够好了... 木叶需要你，好好保重。」看到这小子带着尘埃落定的表情从街市漫步到这座白塔，阿修罗忍不住操心。

明明告诉他找到了解决方法，为什么不能像白毛老弟一样安下心...他这个后裔心事重重，与前些天比过犹不及。「你到底在想什么？」阿修罗向坐在眺望台边吃边看风景的男人询问。「那你呢？阿修罗，要知道每个人都有必须独自承担的事，不必事事坦诚...好了，别提不开心的，从这可以俯瞰整个木叶，你觉得风景如何。」柱间依旧笑着，嘴里还嘀咕着勇者先生来木叶的时候没能来这里。

阿修罗飘到边缘，从这个位置高度往下看可以将这整座城尽收眼底。看不清刚才走过的大街小巷、低矮的房屋变得隐约，魔物们更是渺小到不可捕捉。这座塔与西面的魔王城遥遥相对，它是独属于魔王的恢弘景象。

「咦，这是...」，「很别致对吧，只有在白塔才能看见，设计街道可花了扉间不少心思。」阿修罗点头，千手扉间是当之无愧的天才。从塔往下望，视铺设苍翠魔石的道路清晰可见，细碎柔和的光芒恰好构成千手的家徽，既然柱间会特意拿出来炫耀，魔石的作用不可能仅是告知民众的照明通讯。「是结界能源？」柱间点头，告诉阿修罗它们是木叶最重要的保护设施，像现在这样的时期会阻隔一切外来者。

魔王先生的眼里闪着自豪，待夕阳西下魔石会更加闪耀，点缀王城的夜晚...这一切都是悠长岁月中累积的无价之宝。

……

「吃烤面包吗，卷角大婶的祖传手艺！她女儿青出于蓝。」阿修罗嘴角一抽，「你要魂体怎么吃...」这小子故意的...闻着可真香。「哈哈吃不了真可惜，看来你是享受不了这个时代的美味啦...所以阿修罗，你不必做更多了，问题就交给吃得到面包的人吧。」柱间笑眯眯地讲道理。

不能被这狡猾小子牵着鼻子走！阿修罗飘近深吸一口香气，「这下我享受到了！」柱间给他的赠礼其实何止这一块面包…真相、美好的时代，他这个老古董已经没有遗憾了。

「冥顽不灵...」、「彼此彼此」看来谁也说服不了谁

 

被无视的阿修罗自娱自乐晃了好几圈，脑海后知后觉地浮现出一张醒脑的脸，「...柱间，我们摸鱼会不会挨骂？」，「当然会」柱间回答的理所当然，他都习惯了。阿修罗一脸懵逼，弟管严还能理直气壮？「那我们赶紧回去吧...」，「哎？可回去又要加班...好痛苦。」某只魔王可怜兮兮地望向先祖。灵魂深处吊车尾·阿修罗瞬间同流合污「......那，就晚点回去，木叶还有什么有意义的建筑，我们去看看。」阿修罗提议，随即被魔王先生忽悠到了木叶最有“意义”的建筑——赌场，不尽兴不回家！

 

「扉间大人，打扰了...水户姬遣人来问魔王大人为什么还没到。」千手桃华一脸无奈，看来柱间大人又翘班了，这次还带上了先祖大人。

辅佐官一脸冷漠，想了想还是让桃华回信告诉水户姬，大哥因事耽误行程，比他晚一步到木叶，应该很快就会到她那。

「送信到赌场！」辅佐官自有一套熟练流程。

...... 

沉迷于木叶最有趣建筑的魔王先生很快收到了老弟的传信，顿时像打了霜的茄子，呼唤踏入歧途的先祖，【该回去了，因为玩乐耽误工作太不像话了！】再不撤零花钱就要被扣光了。

 

先一刻收到回复的水户姬心里呵呵，扉间小子还是老样子，暗地里对他大哥毫无底线，柱间那家伙就是太清楚这一点才能活得这么自在。漩涡族长摇摇头，接着批阅各地来报，魔王大人能偷懒她可没那么好命。

......

「原来精通封印的赤狐一族并没有留守啊...」陌生的嗓音吓了水户一跳，回头就是一张陌生的傻脸，「这什么鬼？！」水户对先祖诈尸了这件事一无所知，一脸凶悍。

阿修罗:......这是第二回了，这些后裔到底怎么回事。

听完介绍水户一脸懵逼，感觉自己错过了很多剧情，原来已经进展到世界毁灭这一步了？！

不过水户就是水户，拯救世界也轮不到她…比起满足好奇心更重视眼前的工作，揉了揉额角接着处理事务。柱间也不打扰，和阿修罗在一旁偷懒。这时阿修罗兴奋地搓了搓手，只说不让他打扰狐狸后裔对吧。

柱间：......逃班的某人没逃过被科普。

「亲戚？我和水户当然是亲戚，她是我表姐。」，阿修罗露出神秘兮兮的笑容，不止是这样，漩涡和千手现有的魔史只记载两族数百年来频频通婚，世交的原因并未记载。

「千手、漩涡世代交好，通常三代内便有姻亲是由于两族联姻易于诞下强大子嗣。」

柱间回答，不不明白阿修罗到底想表达什么。

先祖笑起来，因缘实在妙不可言。当初被赋予血脉的赤狐为了保护君主的血脉，在百年后主动请离旧地，到其他大陆建立新族...时过境迁，拥有漩涡之名的魔族偏偏与千手交好，不得不说血缘力量的强大。能在这个时代见到自己的后裔...以及兄长的，实在让他欣慰。

得知秘闻的魔王先生礼貌地惊讶了下，难怪两族性情相投，漩涡一族也源自大筒木...更好办了。魔王思绪万千，连自家表姐来到身前也没反应过来。

「发什么呆？」水户挑眉看向走神的大表弟，这家伙使唤人很有一套，她都没喊累。

「没事...真是完美表现，女王陛下。」水户笑起来，这家伙真会哄人，夸得她神清气爽。「拍马屁也没用，既然回来了事务就交还给你，再偷懒小心扉间！」柱间老实地点点头

——————

【羽衣大人，我需要一些时间...】

 

珍惜之物总是易逝，如今时间对千手柱间来说就是这样的存在。魔王先生现在大概能明白人类的感受，必须抓住每寸光阴，这种异常的勤劳甚至让辅佐官侧目。

千手扉间：不是吃错药就是要搞事了，大意不得！

可一段时日过去，大哥的勤劳buff没有消失，听说还和麻烦的宇智波分了手，阿修罗也很乖。只要好好工作别谈降智恋爱，一切都很顺利...只希望这些磨人精不要三天打鱼晒两天网。

 

有句话叫本性难移，很快扉间的预感便化为现实，百忙中还被水户大姐调侃兄控晚期，都忙成狗了还要给大哥放假，真是感天动地的劳苦命。

扉间：！！别瞎说，我没有！

「没有...听说你是亲自去桃华那批的假，梦游了？」水户一脸不信，那么多双眼睛看着。

白发辅佐官一脸懵逼，他记得自己在办公室加了三天班，饭都没吃全靠魔力续命，哪有时间跑去管大哥，不管是谁干的都和他没关系。「水户，你带句话给桃华，不论之前谁给大哥批了假都不做数，没有假期没有休息更不准赌博！」说完接着日理万机。

......

真见鬼...觉得事情蹊跷，扉间有意留心魔王城的动态，听到诸如【扉间大人转型了】、【扉间大人治好了面瘫】、【扉间大人是不是犯相思病了！】等等消息，扉间大人：......单凭最后他就知道是谁搞的鬼，大哥在皮什么啊。还没等扉间找来某人训话，某人就被捉了个现行。

 

「扉间大人...还是要批假？您不是前天才让水户姬带过话吗？」面对神情的温和的白发魔物，桃华有些不自在，扉间大人本来就帅笑起来就帅了。但反复无常也是真的...到底放不放假。「当然要放，大哥最近太辛苦了，应该劳逸结合，我考虑再三还是决定给他放假，今天就把假批下来。你们也是轮流休息吧，不要太辛苦！」白发魔物语调更加亲切。「既然您这么说，好吧...」桃华觉得古怪还是应承下来。

「谁说放假的！」冰冷的语调响起，看，又反悔了吧...桃华低着头回答「您三十秒以前说的。」

千手桃华：！！！！

扉间大人在眼前，声音怎么从后边传来...千手桃华毛骨悚然，面对前后两个扉间大人。

......

「大哥，你有完没完？！」冷酷的扉间大人一语道破诡计，也终结了桃华的恐怖脑补。

紧接着千手桃华眼前上演了一出兄弟阋墙惨剧，结果当然是某只魔王抱着膝蹲在地上消沉...但用扉间大人的脸耍赖也过于惊悚了，「起来说话...」辅佐官大人今天也要应付磨人精。

魔王狡辩自己只是想改善小老弟的风评，让扉间更受欢迎，说什么都快一千多了还没遇到爱情实在太可怜了，连自己都遇到了真爱ba la ba la ba la...「你和那个宇智波不是分了嘛。」扉间一针见血，「.....起码大哥明白爱情的美好，扉间啊，你觉得水户如何？虽然脾气凶了点但做事靠谱貌美如花，况且你们在一起说不定能生下强大魔物！」，「闭嘴！」他没这个闲工夫。

信这些鬼扯他就不叫千手扉间，没企图他大哥能研究这样的变身魔法？不仅是外表天衣无缝，连同魔力回路都能模仿，他无法感知出差异，这家伙尽把脑子用在奇怪的地方。「说实话，不然零花钱，你懂的。」，「哦...」

魔王表示事情的起因与千手桃华有关，并在桃华惊恐的眼神中取出一大摞信，「这都是斑寄来的。」表情那叫一个哀怨凄凉。

 

宇智波斑曾强迫自己尊重那个人的意愿，接受柱间喜欢魔物这一事实...但他的心在说【做不到】，做不到不去牵挂、想念，更无法对柱间置之不理。好在幸运眷顾他，一切都是误会，柱间和那个白毛根本不是自己所想的关系。他们和好如初，约定等他处理好手头的事就继续旅行，同从前一样。那那一刻起，斑下定决定再见到柱间一定要坦诚心意，他预感柱间对他也是一样。

所以他怎么可能接受那家伙音讯全无...他的回信石沉大海，宇智波火核更带回柱间行踪不明的消息。联络官从他的魔族恋人那能问出的唯一讯息就是柱间一切安好，是自己离开北大陆的，宇智波族长不必担心...去他妈的不必担心，他把他当什么了，撩完就甩？！柱间哪怕丝毫顾及到他的心情，也不会这样不告而别，是他从未看透那个人的心思。

胡思乱想远不及当面问清楚，他发誓见到那个男人先打一顿再说...首要任务是找人！

「火核，不管你用什么办法必须完成任务，将这些信交到你女朋友手上。她肯定知道柱间的行踪，也许还能见到他。」宇智波火核：......不是，您是不知道桃华有多凶，我会挨揍的。

但不接受任务，表情已经失去管理的族长大人现在就会揍他。

......

面对紧抱她的大腿，说完成不了任务就会被族长发配到南大陆当渔夫的宇智波火核。爱情的力量让千手桃华当了二五仔，返回魔王城后立刻就将信件转交给魔王先生。

千手柱间：......他怎么每次都能被斑逮住。作为单方面分手、不辞而别的混蛋，突然被心上人来信谴责…绝望。

「柱间大人...您还是别作妖了，和宇智波族长好好恋爱得了。」千手桃华好言相劝，到底为什么要闹分手，不好好恋爱非要折腾无辜群众。

魔王先生一言不发，拆开信一封封读，「就听属下一句劝...你们多合？！柱间大人！！！」为什么哭，千手桃华手足无措闭上嘴，自责说错了话。

信纸上浅浅晕开湿痕，眼眶酸涩...柱间才后知后觉，这是眼泪，而且止不住。

「柱间大人！是我不好是我多嘴了，属下再也不提那个人类了，这些信您就当没看到过！」联络官低下头满心懊恼，她就不该多管闲事。柱间大人拥有一颗温柔的心...他喜欢宇智波族长，非常、非常的喜欢，做这样的决定一定很难过。

真正温柔的人是斑，而他的心或许比铁石还要冰冷坚硬。永远理智、选择最好的路...为此不惜伤害爱的人。泪水并非软弱，而是清醒...他深知身为魔王无法与勇者先生坦诚相待。

千手桃华注视着君主将信一封封折起收好，叹了一口气，「属下先下去了...」，没走几步便被叫住「蛮烦你再替我送封信...」桃华迅速回头

 

所以说为什么要多此一举变成扉间大人的样子给自己批假？！桃华在心里呐喊，偷溜不好嘛！

其实柱间也不知道自己为什么这么做...说给扉间听的理由当然句句是真，他就是想关心关心自家小老弟...很有趣，其余就是直觉，这个魔法也许会有用处。

「信...这就是你给自己放假的理由？」辅佐官大人语调阴晴不定，魔王点点头。「桃华...千手家的联络官什么时候开始为宇智波送信了？」，柱间急忙解释是自己的命令，开玩笑...要是让扉间知道桃华不仅替他送信还和人类谈恋爱就麻烦了。

「扉间？」发现老弟不说话，「信和魔法都是我不好...你别生气。」

「懒得管你...就十天。」说完头也不回，还有很多工作等着他。

......

「十天...是关您十天禁闭的意思？」千手桃华一脸耿直，柱间扶额叹气，「是十天假期... 桃华，在你心里扉间到底有多可怕？」

无论如何，十天都是意外之喜...老弟最好了。

「太好了，这下您不必偷偷摸摸出门了。信我已经交给火核了，很快就能联系到宇智波族长，您就安心吧！」

重逢...柱间反复咀嚼这两个字。

——————

偏远小镇无可避免的萧条，此刻除却不愿离家的老者和驻守在此的冒险者，多数居民都迁徙至设有结界的避难场所和中心城镇。

所以年轻宇智波见到眼前的人第一感觉是在做梦，族长大人怎么会出现在这种地方？！

宇智波斑不多解释，只说来办私事，让他们不必在意做好自己的事情。

南贺小镇是他们相遇的地方，意义非凡...或许对柱间而言也是如此，所以他才会选在这里。

勇者先生提前一日来到这里，等待约定的望月日，等待柱间。

回信并未令人安心，事不过三...他因那个人的反复感到不解、焦虑，搞不懂柱间到底在想什么。宇智波斑辗转反侧了一夜，设想再见该说些什么。

第二天，记起柱间并未约定见面地点，勇者先生也不着急。漫步在小镇，穿行于小巷，记忆中的地点逐一去到。离开这座小镇时他还是个村级勇者，带着柱间东奔西跑，整天想着任务、升级，现在想来都是美好的回忆。

斑谢绝族人帮他寻人的好意...他知道柱间会去哪里。

 

山谷距小镇十多里，如今一片寂静，自封印逃离的野兽不仅在人类居地肆掠，对魔物同样危险。

贴身携带的联络石微微发热，勇者先生的心又开始砰砰直跳，他骑上骑兽飞驰而去。

不必特意去约定...他和斑总能相遇，柱间并不讨厌命运这样安排。这次重逢魔王先生并未摘下角，而是从神通广大的表姐那拿了新的封印卷轴，足以在有限的时间内隐藏魔力与角。

即便如此柱间还是紧张得手心冒汗，先祖保佑他千万别露馅！

「柱间！」身后传来熟悉的呼唤，柱间飞快地转过身，月光照亮熟悉的面孔。

......

黑长直、明亮的杏眼，温柔的神色...真的是柱间！和幻境里揣一肚子明白还戏精的千手柱间不同，对斑而言是许久没见过这个男人了，柱间看起来很精神，太好了...勇者先生看到某人就忘了曾发过的誓，高兴都来不及哪会揍人。

「斑...好久不见了，你还好吗？」小川载着月光缓缓流淌，柱间率先打破沉默。「不好！」耿直勇者从来不走寻常路...怎么好得起来，这半年他就没安生过一日，魔物先不提，柱间这家伙也不让他省心，这个若即若离的混蛋。

「......对不起」魔王先生满脸愧疚， 「我接受你的道歉，柱间，这些日子你到底在做什么去了哪，为什么不和我联系...我很担心你。」斑毫不掩饰关心，柱间却更加低落，只说抱歉。

斑深深叹了叹气，也就柱间能这么消磨他的耐心，「既然不想回答我就换个话题，柱间，你回信约我出来，就没有什么想说的？」，魔王眼神微动回答「我的事晚些再说，是斑先给我写信的吧。」这下轮到某人语塞，好像的确如此「我有话要说！」「你说...」柱间温柔的眼神让人晕晕乎乎，话题又巧妙落回斑身上。

 

「我......回【宇智波】之后遇到了灵异事件...是远古时期的幻境，不知道是哪个家伙干好的，我还在里边遇见了魔物ba la ba la ba la......」有些话到嘴边被生生咽下，莫名其妙变成了工作汇报，而柱间似乎毫无察觉耐心听斑述说经历。

算了...斑瞅着柱间的脸，说说也不错，这些话他也不能和无关紧要的人说。那个幻境绝不寻常，制作者也非等闲之辈，更不说幻境里透露的信息，它不可能是虚构，定是真实存在过的历史。「柱间，那个时代的魔物君主就是【魔王】的先祖...千手是【魔王】的姓氏。」柱间点头表示知情，「...问题是另一个家伙，叫做大筒木因陀罗的魔物，他有和我们【宇智波】一样的眼睛。」斑纠结道，这些事他谁也没告诉，如果推断无误他们家就成了魔物的后裔。

身旁柱间轻轻笑起来，这个人还是一如既往的可爱，「那斑现在还讨厌魔物吗？」

勇者先生别扭地点头，他这辈子都不会喜欢魔物！「但你不讨厌对吧...」，「嗯？」

这就成了，这个人不讨厌魔物自然不会讨厌魔物的后裔...宇智波斑的眼神变得更加柔和，自己在某些方面太优柔寡断了。

「柱间，你听我说...」柱间突然起身打断他的话，「好困...先回镇子睡觉吧。」还打了个哈欠，「喂！听我把话说完！」好不容易酝酿出情绪，久别重逢、明月当空、孤男寡男，这家伙要回去睡觉？！起身的家伙嘴一撅表情可怜兮兮，说自己不是斑这样的强大勇者，又没有骑兽代步，坐马车一路颠来的，现在又困又累。

听他这么说，勇者先生又心软了，「那就先回小镇...你这家伙，睡醒了一定要认真听我说话！」斑告诉自己向昏昏欲睡的家伙告白一点也不浪漫。

短笛唤来骑兽，也让柱间露出惊恐的表情，他还记得上次！下一刻勇者先生实名展现双标，伸手邀请...心上人当然和路人倒霉蛋是两个待遇。

 

翌日，两人默契的开始了短暂休假，小镇上的野兽已被勇者们处理干净，余下的居民渐渐恢复到日常生活，稀疏人口为小镇带来宁静的氛围，起码柱间和斑都很喜欢。

他们的相处始终合拍，谈论任何事对方都会感兴趣，永远不会厌倦这样的生活。

宇智波斑却意识到他和柱间出了严重的问题，他最喜爱的笑带来的不再是轻松...而是沉重。

并非因为快乐去微笑，只是为了让他安心...还有一再被打断的告白。

勇者先生觉得心脏的隐秘处多了一个破口，它不断、不断往下沉。

够了，「柱间，今天我一定要把话和你说清楚！」勇者先生掀被子坐起来，他知道柱间没睡着。

果然，那个人睁开眼缓缓起身，复杂地望着他。

「是喜欢？」出乎意料是柱间先开口，他这几天同样煎熬。「不是喜欢...是爱，我是认真的.」斑觉得嗓子有些干涩，他早该告诉柱间。

 

 

TBC


	13. 半魔少年

月光照亮柱间漆黑的长发、斑的眉梢和一颗晦涩的真心，他不再犹豫。

将埋藏已久的话说出口宇智波斑反倒松了一口气，对柱间表达爱意比想象中容易得多。

勇者紧紧注视心上人的反应，唇角勾起满意的弧度，他就知道柱间与他心意相通。捕捉到柱间眼里的动容，斑总算安下心来，只要不是一头热，任何人都别想阻止他。

魔王先生还不知道自己的反应让固执的宇智波更加坚定，此刻正被斑的告白轮番轰击大脑...他早在荒山听斑说过的喜欢，也在旅程中的点滴感受过斑的心意，但这些都不及“爱”字带来的震撼。柱间觉得鼻子发酸，斑爱他，能听到这句话就不虚此行了。黑发魔物感激、酸涩、还有种如愿以偿的幸福感。

 

柱间并没有走神太久，他认真地看着被月亮照亮的爱人问他「为什么」。面对愚蠢问题，心情大好的勇者也不吝惜答案，「没有为什么，如果一定要找个理由...柱间，是你足够好。」是柱间无声地改变了他，让他正视这个世界，收获了爱也学会如何去爱一个人。

毫不犹豫的回答让柱间心里更加歉疚，他是个骗子，远没有斑说的那么好。「斑，你不够了解我，我没有你说的那么好，有很多事，我甚至从没告诉过你我的姓氏，你……」斑打断他，满不在乎。「姓什么都不要紧，就是姓千手也无所谓...只要你愿意跟我姓宇智波都没问题。」虽然是玩笑话，斑觉得自己的接受程度也差不多到这个境界了。

别说隐瞒姓氏这点小问题，柱间今天就算交代出自己是个魔物，他的答案也不会变。

柱间既感动又焦虑，他从不知道斑这么能言善道，但这不是他希望看到的...所以场面一度诡异，柱间将自己的缺点噼里啪啦往外倒，听得对面的男人脸色越来越难看。「所以你要明白......」，「谁准你数落自己的，闭嘴！」柱间只好闭上嘴，斑表示再敢自黑一句就得挨打。

宇智波斑觉得事情的发展和预料中的不大一样，他们不是应该两情相悦、来个浪漫拥吻，明早带着柱间回老家结婚...这种拒绝意味，斑脸色一沉，他不会看错的，那就是柱间反复无常的怪症又上线了，他今天脱不了单就不姓宇智波。

「废话少说，告诉我你怎么想，你就说爱不爱我！」，柱间很想骗骗他，谎言到嘴边又硬生生吞进肚子里，因为他的心上人气势汹汹地冲到床边。柱间被拎住领口，对上艳丽的赤色魔瞳，感觉红红火火恍恍惚惚，斑的意思是不准说不吧。

「斑，你先冷静！」他冷静不下来，「柱间，你就是爱我，不说我也知道。」凑近黑长直心虚的眼睛，斑充满自信，柱间不回答也无所谓，心意永远比言语更重要。

「你说对了...」可勇者放弃询问之际，魔王却给出了答案。

 

面颊被温暖的手心轻轻抚摸，乌黑的杏眼载满珍惜，「斑说的对，我也爱你。」柱间笑起来。

心是不会说谎的，他做不到用谎言去伤害爱的人。如果相遇和爱都是命运的安排，柱间选择欣然接受，他用指尖轻轻扫过男人带着喜悦的眼角、眉梢，斑能开心就好。

「唔，痛痛痛！」高兴到表情失去管理的勇者先生一把揪住心上人的脸。「这还差不多，你这混蛋总要我先开口，快多说几遍！」等斑听够了表白才放开被捏肿的脸，要求明天再接再厉。

勇者先生觉得自己在这一刻到达了人生巅峰，爱情丰收，接下来就是带柱间回家...脑内剧场一路直达婚礼现场，斑轻咳两声，「好了，早点休息明早和我回宇智波...我把家里人介绍给你。」

柱间乖巧地听斑说安排，从聪明贴心的小天使弟弟再到傻乎乎的走运侄子，还有亲戚家的麻烦小子，中心思想就是家人都很和善安心结婚。勇者先生很欣慰，看来他的爱情终于要HE了。

「等下」柱间一把捉住爱人的手，阻止他回去睡觉，「.....」这家伙又开始作妖了，“别想收回说过的话”斑一脸警告，「不是...」，「那就是不想和我回宇智波，驳回！现在世道不太平，不看着你我不放心。」，「也不是啦...」，「有话快说，我们是恋人不必吞吞吐吐。」

「嗯，是恋人...所以今天就...别回去睡觉了。」魔王纯洁地眨巴眼，「一起？」勇者的心脏扑通乱跳，可恶，被柱间抢先了。这个畅想到婚后生活的男人行动上还没越过一垒，「真拿你没办法...!」这回魔王选手又领先了，一个充满爱意的轻吻落到勇者唇上。

柱间刚打算调侃震惊状的恋人，就又被捏住脸啵了好几口...又重又响，「这下我领先！」得意洋洋的斑没意识到对手有多阴险，人类一脸懵逼地被按到柔软的床铺上。「喂！」很快又被柔软的唇和真正属于恋人的吻安抚下来。

「我爱你...想永远和你在一起。」听到魔王先生的话，勇者决定...今晚就先让他一筹。

 

月光躲避得恰到好处，将空间留给有情人。

餍足的勇者先生在登上新的人生巅峰后正和恋人一起偎被子，压在柱间的手臂上生闷气。爽是爽就是有点不甘心，他怎么就落后了这么多。斑心情微妙的斑盯着刚飙过车的男人，试图看透纯洁脸皮下不为人知的阴险。

「嗯？」斑被柱间脖子上的翠色吊坠吸引，菱形晶石在黑夜中微微闪烁。刚刚是没注意，现在越看越像记忆里的...但怎么可能，远古魔物的东西怎么会在柱间的脖子上。斑凝起眉伸手触碰，或许是他看错了。

柱间的手温柔有力...十指纠缠到一起，「斑喜欢这个？」柱间轻声询问，「不是...好吧我的确喜欢，这个挂坠你是哪来的？」留声石不稀罕，但这不是人类的工艺，即使来自魔物也不见得是他见过的那个，柱间会怎么回答？

柱间叹了叹气，翻身笼住身下的人，撅起嘴抱怨「你总是这么敏锐」。斑哼了哼，他可是未来的传说级勇者。柱间这么说就真有问题，这个满身秘密的家伙...不过这次斑不再气馁，无论柱间隐瞒了什么他总会知道，因为他们是恋人，斑咬咬牙「总有一天我要扒光你的秘密！」

 

吻落在眉心，「不必等那一天，我现在就可以告诉你一些秘密。」斑摸摸额头莫名有些难为情，吻落在宇智波斑曾经最为珍视的眼睛，「斑有世界上最美的眼睛...知道吗，我和斑因为命运相遇，我们宿命溶于血脉和灵魂。」他不太明白柱间的意思，但也没急着询问。

吻落在脸颊和耳畔，柱间紧紧抱住这个人，「这个世界将会发生很多事，斑虽然很强但千万不要逞强，有些存在并非你可以应对，要学会保护自己”」勇者先生眼角一抽，说好的秘密从这家伙嘴里出来要么难懂要么让人火大，最重要的他竟然不是柱间心里最强的存在？！

落在唇上的吻并不深入，直到柱间带着满足的笑脸扬起头，「那就说个斑听得懂的，最后一个秘密。」，「嗯，快说吧，说完睡觉我累了。」斑眼皮沉重，他刚结束人生最累的战斗。

「好，最后一个秘密就是…千手柱间永远爱宇智波斑，会不惜任何代价保护他。」

千手？「你说什么！」柱间的话犹如一道惊雷，斑抬起头就对上一双灿金色的眼睛。「你！」是另一种魔瞳，这个人竟然真的是魔物。

斑做梦也没想到玩笑话竟然会成真，当然这不是令他最震惊的...这股令他动弹不得的魔压，属于柱间。「我说了，即使你是魔物也无所谓。」斑冷静下来，和柱间结婚的计划不会变。

「我知道」，「那为什么哭！」斑动弹不得，只能任柱间的眼泪落到脸上，刺痛他的心。

「因为要和斑说再见了」柱间努力擦干眼泪，「再见个头，只要你还在这个世界上，我还能逮不住你，在我发火之前收回你的话！」是魔物也好，他就能放开手揍他了，这混蛋竟然来阴的。

魔王先生收不回自己的话，因为事实就是事实，他有必须承担的未来。与其继续欺骗这个人，不如作出决断。他给不了斑期待的未来，如今只有一件事他能做到。

「对不起...」，「知道错了就快放开我！」，柱间摇摇头「不是这个」，他为自己要做的事道歉。

宇智波斑：......他知道这个混蛋想干什么了。「混蛋，千手柱间，你要是敢这么做我绝不会原谅你。」金色的魔瞳让他恍惚，意识抗拒到痛苦，这个男人在剥离他的记忆。

千手柱间只是不断重复着「对不起」和「我爱你」。

而斑平生第一次怨恨自己还不够强大，才会被夺走最珍视的记忆，但在陷入虚无的最后一秒，他最担心的还是这个流泪的魔物。

——————

大筒木阿修罗会成为传说绝对和永不放弃的性格息息相关，例如在这个时代，作为幽灵依旧操心世界存亡，不惜奉献剩余的全部。

阿修罗来到魔王城后一直在等待时机，一个能绕过魔王和漩涡族长接触的机会。毕竟千手柱间看似大大咧咧实则精得令人发指，他不希望自己的打算被柱间知晓。所以魔王离开木叶会情人实在是给阿修罗雪中送炭，他片刻也不耽误当夜便找到水户姬。

 

所以说拯救世界真的轮到她了，大半夜被先祖找上门求助水户刚开始还有点小激动。当然这是与阿修罗分享秘密之前，听完她算是知道这家伙为何偷偷摸摸了。

「事情就是这样，我并不精通封印术，当年也是在赤狐一族的帮助下。如今时代久远，封印所需的阵法大多只剩残本，我都从千手族地带过来了，只有你能帮助我。」面对先祖诚恳地请求

水户是拒绝的，问题不在于封印术能不能修复，而是加固封印的方式。阿修罗以为自己是蕨菜嘛，能分部位食用，将血肉作为封印材料已经很乱来了，现在连灵魂都不放过。

「不行，我拒绝！一定会有办法，我们不能牺牲你的魂灵。」这样做让他们这些后裔情何以堪。

阿修罗飘到水户眼前，温和地看着她感到很欣慰「现在不是任性的时候，辉夜姬的封印危在旦夕，我们必须马上行动。」 ，狐女急得走来走去劝诫道「一定有其他选择，可以找柱间他们商量，我们一起想办法。」她不能轻易答应他。

大筒木阿修罗看着这个绞尽脑汁替他想办法的后裔，很庆幸能为他们做些什么。如果有其他办法他不会选择这样的道路，有柱间他们在，阿修罗不再一无所有，他喜欢这个时代，但这也是最终令他下定决心的原因。「水户，谢谢你，这不是残酷的牺牲，一切都是我的意愿，能守护你们我很高兴。」

半晌，水户姬哽咽着开口「我该怎么做？」

......

神经质又多了一个，这是辅佐官先生最近得到的结论。阿修罗神秘兮兮，大哥也什么都不告诉他，现在又多了个水户表姐，正事不做成天喝得烂醉如泥，连房门都不出。扉间觉得这群家伙在隐瞒一个很重要的秘密，在办公室里日理万机根本是本末倒置，得在最大的麻烦他大哥回来前搞定家里两个家伙。

可俗话说计划赶不上变化，扉间还没来得及好好询问就摊上了紧急事态。

 

落日的余晖悄悄离开白塔，又一个夜晚降临木叶，被魔石照亮的王城开始热闹的夜间集市。

清脆的碎裂声，咆哮声骤然降临，巨大的野兽从西面的裂口一跃而入，是九尾。

辅佐官接到急报立刻带领守备赶到现场，「扉间大人，我们该怎么办？」桃华刚完成上司的指令回答这里，偏偏柱间大人不在王城，这只野兽总不至于挑着时机找事吧，「静观其变」扉间望着远处的入侵者回答。

下令疏散民众后扉间并未与九尾直接冲突，他总觉得九尾来意不是破坏，它蹲坐在结界破口一动不动，没有攻击民众。异常的行为让人摸不清头脑，也无法放松下来，这只狐狸似乎在等待什么。

「我去会会传说中的魔物」他们不能无止尽的等待，大哥不在他一定会守护好木叶。

 

赤色的狐眼注视着眼前的白发小子，又是一个千手，就是冷着脸也比宇智波顺眼得多。

九尾的确是挑着时机来的，在结界外潜伏多日终于等到魔王离开王城。它可是机智的九喇嘛大人，迎面挨打的事绝对不做，虽然很惭愧，但这个时代的确有那么一两个牲口，强得莫名其妙...它可不能在狐狸小子面前丢脸。

「九尾，你来木叶有何贵干？」扉间毫不畏惧眼前的魔物，语气倒挺客气

「千手小子，来这里当然是想入住。」九尾理所当然地回答，扉间神色不动「入住，那你的手段是不是太过头了，我还以为是入侵者。」巨大的狐尾一僵，它也不是故意这么干的，都怪狐狸小子不相信它九喇嘛大人的本事。

「总之就是这样！」，九尾这样的强大魔物加入木叶当然有利无弊，扉间斟酌片刻首肯道「木叶欢迎你来居住。」九条尾巴翘上了天，仰起头得意洋洋「那我就让他们进来了！」

白发魔物眼皮一跳，急忙追问他们是谁，难道九尾还拖家带口。狐狸咧开嘴告诉辅佐官它的小弟们要跟它一起，「是群半魔小子，菜是菜了点，还挺机灵...里面有个」扉间打断九尾的唠叨，皱着眉看向它。「木叶是魔物的国度，从未收容过人类和半魔。」辅佐官的意思很明确。

「你小子说话不算数！」狐狸一下就炸了毛，只有它能住根本没有意义，「他们身上留着魔物的血」，「也留着人类的血」扉间反驳，木叶没开过这样的先河。

九尾用爪子刨地眯起眼，这个小子是不打算退让了...半魔又怎么样，他们同样是这个世界的一份子，它不会忘记阿修罗说过的话。想起遇见狐狸小子时的情景，九尾发出低沉的吼声，人类排斥他们现在魔物同样不接受他们，它不会放任这种事。

「那就看看你有没有本事拦住我，一个也不会少，木叶我们住定了！」炙烈的魔压向扉间袭来

扉间毫无动摇，这种压力算什么，比起大哥差远了，「桃华！」话音刚落负责守备的精英魔物已包围住敌人，桃华带领有翼部队在半空待命。

 

战斗一触即发

「停手！停手！九喇嘛你冷静啊我说！」陌生的嗓音，扉间眼尖地发现一道身影爬上了九尾的脑袋，一个金发的狐耳少年正扯住远古魔物的狐耳。

狐狸脸生动地变了色，鸣人这小子怎么这么不听话，「臭小子，本大爷都说了让你原地待命不准跟来了，我能摆平这群小辈。」九尾哼哼地喷气，突然惨叫起来「哇啊啊啊啊啊，你别扯我耳朵，要掉了！」，「你不打架我就放开，不可以对人这么凶的说。」，「好好好，先放开大庭广众的。」不然这群小辈该误会九喇嘛大人被小弟骑到头上。

千手扉间已经看透了一人一狐的食物链，看来这个金发小子就是九尾的老大，以九尾对这个半魔小子的亲昵，难怪会替他出头，九尾能冷静下来是最好。

 

半魔小子叫做鸣人，是个孤儿，不知道自己的氏族也没有姓氏，和九尾的相遇又是另一个故事，总之这只大狐狸是他最好的朋友。

也许可以和金发小子交流，扉间还没来得及开口，狐狸脑袋上的少年就一跃而下，向他的方向走来。「不必担心」将指挥权交给桃华，扉间也向年轻人走去，这个孩子不像狡诈之辈。

扉间看着这个穿着粗布衣裤的英气少年眼里闪过欣赏，这小子不简单，这股魔力比之高级魔物也不逊色，到底是哪个魔族的混血。

「白毛大叔，真是抱歉，九喇嘛不是故意的！」扉间被不走寻常路的谈判惊呆了，这是什么发展，怎么突然对他土下座了。「你先起来」辅佐官感知的到头顶传来的杀气，他觉得这小子比九尾还麻烦。「请原谅我们的说，九喇嘛都是为了我和同伴才会这么做，白毛大叔也知道我们半魔很难找到安身处。我也没有钱可赔给你，只能把九喇嘛带走的说。」辅佐官却看得出这小子并不觉得半魔低人一等，被装满诚恳的蓝眼睛盯着，扉间有种无力感。这傻小子就算有九尾当保镖在现在这种事道也很难找到容身之处吧，「你们同行都是半魔？」，「嗯嗯，白毛大叔你也别为难了，这座城有自己的规定吧，我们不能随意闯进别人的家园...虽然很遗憾不能成为这里一员的说。」

鸣人这傻小子，九尾闭嘴了半天还是忍无可忍，干嘛非要和他们讲道理，明明只要打败他们，签下永不驱逐他们的魔誓就成了，傻瓜天然呆！

「鸣人，不用和他们道歉，这个白毛不是我的对手。」白毛扉间在心里呵呵，狡猾狐狸有种他大哥在的时候来踢馆啊，鸣人认真地看向友人「不可以这么做，就是明白无家可归的感觉...我们才不能破坏别人的家园，拜托你了九喇嘛。」

九尾对傻小子无可奈何只好点头，对沉默不语的白发魔物扬起下巴「看在鸣人的面子上今天就放你们一马，你们这群小辈比阿修罗还差远了。」阿修罗？！

「等等，你们可以留下来。」辅佐官叫住狐狸和少年叹了叹气，竟然是认识先祖的远古魔物，太巧了，更何况他对这个少年于心不忍，要是兄长在也会做同样的决定吧，去打破惯例。

 

九喇嘛活了数千年见过数不清的大场面，也从没想过能有与大筒木阿修罗再会的一天，它是亲眼看着阿修罗消失的。「九喇嘛？好久不见！」阿修罗很高兴能与老友再见。

鸣人眼睁睁看着自家大狐狸哭成了狗。

 

 

TBC


	14. 雨夜

珍贵的重逢理应被体贴，因此辅佐官将空间留给这对旧友 。

 

大筒木阿修罗是九喇嘛认定的家人和朋友，它发誓要永远守护他。但在久远的昔日，它只能眼睁睁看着阿修罗独行于痛苦的道路，成为传说中的君主却失去了最重要的人。

积蓄数千年的哀恸汹涌如山洪洪根本无法抑制，九喇嘛从未停止自责。

「阿修罗，我很抱歉。」泪水模糊九尾的视线，飘忽的灵魂显得更加不真实。

「傻瓜，别哭了，久别重逢九喇嘛你连个笑脸都不给我？」阿修罗无奈地看着旧友，几千年了这只大狐狸还这么多愁善感，都哭出小水洼来了。

该道歉的是他才是，如此固执如此自负，是他的自以为是伤害了珍视的家人。

面对边掉眼泪边挤出扭曲笑脸的九喇嘛，阿修罗叹了叹气飘到狐狸面前伸出手，对它敞开双臂。即使没办法触碰这位老朋友，他也要这么做，九喇嘛一定能明白他的心意。

果然，下一秒九喇嘛也抬起爪子拥抱这个灵魂。阿修罗一如既往的温暖，一点也没变，奇妙的慰藉让它逐渐平静，总算能好好聊聊了。

 

「你这坏小子明明留下了灵魂，为什么不来找我们，千手家的小崽子就这么好？」九喇嘛捧住胸口玻璃心碎了一地，看来它们失宠了，赤色的狐眼写满“负心”两个大字。

负心·阿修罗：...真是天大的冤枉！

阿修罗表示自己不久前才从中心封印中苏醒就见鬼的遇上了世界危机，这样才没能寻找它们。「今天能见到你真是太好了！」阿修罗真诚地望着九喇嘛，「哼！」这还差不多。

其实阿修罗也真心这么认为，上苍眷顾让他有机会再见到家人，还是最令他牵挂的九喇嘛。今日得见他就安心了，大狐狸比他想象中精神的多。「那孩子身上留着我的血脉，看来你们相处很愉快。」九尾撇过脸没反驳，它的确和鸣人相处融洽。那孩子和阿修罗太像了，傻劲一脉相传，没他看着迟早被人卖掉。

「你这笨蛋变成幽灵了还担心我，管好你自己吧。」阿修罗哈哈打马虎眼，你来我往够了便询问九尾造访木叶的真实原因。大狐狸闻言一僵，立刻坦白从宽「是因为那位大人。」

 

这个每日都有无数秘密消逝的世界，尾兽却始终面对无法忘怀的事实。它们的本质与卯月女神息息相关，作为被羽衣剥离的力量集合，始终与女神紧密相连，尾兽对封印的改变最为敏锐。虽然不清楚旧王城发生了什么变故，女神力量的复苏无需质疑。因此，帮鸣人他们找到新家园是它的初衷，却非执意要来木叶的原因。如果事情向最坏的局面发展，这里将是最安全的地方。

「九喇嘛，告诉我你感知到的情况。」九尾俯下身神情严肃，「很糟，比你想象中的还要遭。阿修罗，你终究没有正面过辉夜姬，不明白我们对她的畏惧。女神曾是支撑整个世界的神明，是皓月亦是深渊，你的父亲为战胜她付出了惨重的代价。」阿修罗微微阖上眼，成为君主后他才知晓父亲背负的重量。为了守护这个世界，父亲经历最惨痛战斗，在数百年间走向了衰败。

据九喇嘛所说，它能从封印中感知到入骨的恨意和愤怒，这表示女神已经从沉眠中醒来，伺机突破封印，一个“裂痕”对女神而言便足以。

阿修罗知道的情况与九喇嘛稍有差异，千手的族地的封印近日并无波澜，也没有被突破的迹象，它所说的情形反倒在各地频频出现。「她试图一举破坏禁锢自己的封印，阿修罗你明白这意味着什么。」九尾语气沉重。

「我会想办法加固中心封印」阿修罗告诉它，倘若无可避免就只能面对。

九尾也没能从阿修罗那得到零星半点的打算，无论阿修罗要如何加固封印，它都相信他。

 

避而不谈大狐狸八九会闹别扭，阿修罗急忙转移它的视线「你还没告诉我这些年你过得怎么样呢。」，被套路的狐狸顿时化身为话痨，滔滔不绝地抱怨自己的悲惨遭遇。

例如静谧的荒野被人类掠夺，好脾气的忍耐换来的是后来者的驱逐。又例如自己在荒山上睡觉睡得好好的，偶尔干掉几个过分的冒险者，就被因陀罗的后裔上门踢馆，「九喇嘛你是挨揍了吧，现在的人类真不可小觑。」，「你...你怎么猜到的！」因为神情太哀怨了，和当年被因陀罗揍成狗时没差了。

「你是不知道当时的情形，那小子跟磕了药似的，噌噌噌突然强得不像话。」才不是它菜，是那个小子有毛病。「嗯...你到底对人家做了什么，再怎么说也是兄长的后裔，多少也客气点吧。」阿修罗无奈道，结果对面的狐狸毛一炸不干了，它说本来是自己占上风，爱护小辈根本没下重手，是那个小子猖狂的跟因陀罗似的，它才粗鲁了一丢丢。

「你是不是伤人了，宇智波家的孩子和千手不同基本失去了魔物体制...九喇嘛，这就是你这个做长辈的不厚道了。」 「不是，我就轻轻给了他同伴一爪子，那是个千手能有什么毛病。」结果它被揍成了饼饼还烧秃了毛，太可怕了。

听说揍狐狸的是个黑长炸宇智波，受伤的是个黑长直千手，场面一度非常尴尬。这就是传说中的孽缘，九喇嘛兜兜转转又把馆踢回来了。脑补魔王回来后的精彩画面，阿修罗为大狐狸掬了一把泪，那小子多记仇他太懂了「你多保重」，黑长直多可怕啊他还不是敢怒不敢言。

九喇嘛一脸懵逼，它有种不祥的预感。

 

说到逃避话题，九喇嘛也是半斤八两。叫住囔囔要去找鸣人的大狐狸，阿修罗藏不住心底的话「不要怪他，九喇嘛，不要再责怪尼桑了。」，「别说了」狐狸背对他，看不清神情。

「我和他之间根本没有对错，无论因陀罗做了什么，他都没背弃作为兄长的责任。」

「你在胡说些什么，你忘记那件事了吗？！」九尾拔高音量，「我没有忘，所以现在才感到后悔，为自己的固执。九喇嘛，如果你相信我就冷静下来听我说。」阿修罗将这个时代才浮出水面的真相告诉它，一切都是那个叫黑绝的意识体在推波助澜。

 

「......」真是活久见，九尾心情复杂。「知道了，但我不会忘记因陀罗的所作所为。」阿修罗笑眯眯地点头，九喇嘛就是嘴硬。「走吧，我们一起去看看鸣人那孩子...发什么愣？」

九喇嘛看着眼前的男人欲言又止，那只满嘴谎言的丑猫竟然没骗他「阿修罗，那个留声石还在你身上吗？」，「不在了，在柱间手上。」，「那你有没有发现...算了没什么，我们走吧。」事到如今没必要让阿修罗困扰。

——————

另一边，辅佐官任重道远当了一路的百科全书，狐狸小子的嘴就没歇过。

鸣人全当参观，他从没见过这么富丽堂皇的建筑，木叶城的繁华已经超出了他的想象，没想到白毛大叔的家更夸张。「大叔，我真的要住在这里？」鸣人有些迟疑，其他小伙伴明明都住镇子上。「嗯，你就住这。」扉间回答道，「为什么呀？」又来了，「九尾住在这里」这小子应该不会愿意和它分开。没走几步，扉间发现鸣人没跟上来，「又怎么了？」被一双闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛盯住，扉间无奈地问。

看来是他小看现在的年轻人了，这个少年表示自己不能和九喇嘛白吃白住，希望加入内城守备队。拥有坚韧眼神的少年，难怪九尾喜欢他。不过这个世界空有信念还不够，不知道这个年轻人是否有与之相匹的能力，「尽管全力攻击，一百招内能伤到我，你就去守备队报道。」扉间承诺。「那就讲定了的说！」鸣人严肃下来，手下动作极快。

 

要是魔王先生在这里他一定会告诫这个年轻人别和扉间拼速度，那是正中下怀。对付千手扉间最好的办法就是站在原地等他主动靠近，直接杠！当然这种任性的战斗方式只适用于某些人群，现在的鸣人还有很长一段路。

金色的狐耳随着动作抖动，带来更加敏锐的感知，鸣人本以为白毛大叔的挑战并不难做到，虽然他现在的魔力还不及这个人，魔法也做不到精通，但也不至于战况如此惨烈吧？！这都几十招了他连大叔的毛领子都没碰到，他每次主动攻击，这人都会嗖的一下不见，简直是瞬间移动。

最坑的是他挨不着人，白毛大叔揍他却毫不含糊，每次都能打到脸...好强，鼻青脸肿的狐狸少年眼睛越发明亮，这就是真正强大的魔物。

鸣人若有所思，明白现在的策略行不通，苍蓝色的风系魔力在手心凝聚，止住步伐，大叔总能挡住他的攻击随即瞬移开，想要成功唯有出其不备。

扉间悄悄勾起笑意，这个少年拥有与生俱来的战斗直觉，只要给他足够的时间，一定能成长为了不起的强者，「但是现在还是太嫩了」苍蓝色的丸型魔法被水柱阻挡，水花四溅终究归于平静，扉间？！水幕消失的瞬间，一小撮白发被突袭的金色狐尾成功收割。

 

力竭的金发少年倒在大理石地面，形容狼狈笑脸却很明亮，小心抬起手展示指间的白发。

白发魔物走到他身侧，伸出手「是你赢了」，这条狐尾竟然逃过了他的感知。

金发少年握住这只手缓缓起身，不太好意思「雕虫小技的说，白毛大叔你才是，超强的！」

「不必太谦虚，你的潜能不可估量。这条尾巴...鸣人，你有你父母亲的线索吗？」半魔几乎不可能继承完整的魔物特征，狐狸少年却有狐耳和狐尾，他的父母一方一定是高等魔族。

鸣人摇摇头，他对他们一无所知，总懂事开始便独自一人。但那两个人不在他身边一定是有不得已的原因，他还记得母亲温暖的怀抱，她一定是个温柔的人。

所以他也要成为温柔的半魔，无论遇到什么。「不清楚，我猜妈妈一定是个温柔的人类，老爸是只金毛狐狸吧。」鸣人笑起来

「鸣人，这里是木叶，我们一定能帮你找到家人的线索。」

「白毛大叔...谢谢你。」，「不谢，麻烦你以后叫我扉间大人。」，「哈哈，听起来真不亲切。」

 

命运总是这么奇妙，会魔法讲科学的扉间大人也不得不认同这一点。一刻钟不到狐狸小子就真的找到了家人的线索，因为他们与漩涡族长不期而遇。

遥遥望见赤发狐女，辅佐官深深皱起眉头，表姐大白天就喝成这副鬼样，就连九尾事件都没现身，太不像话了。「漩涡水户，你到底在想什么！」，「哈哈，嗝..是扉间啊，好久嗝不见，我出来嗝拿酒，要一起喝一杯吗？」，「看看你像什么样」，「哈，我像貌美端庄的水户姬吗，我比她强，能拯救世界...但是我好没用。」，「你喝多了...」

鸣人盯着眼前红发披散的女性魔物发愣，恍惚觉得这头红发真好看，这个姐姐也是狐族魔物？

「鸣人，我们走。」扉间对自家表姐无可奈何，这难缠的女人还是留给大魔王对付吧。

「鸣..人？鸣人？！」醉而不自知的水户如梦初醒，鸣人这个名字，「别走！」

「水户！」扉间被自家表姐惊呆了，她在发什么酒疯。

赤发狐女踉跄疾走到狐狸少年面前紧紧抱住他，流着泪呼唤少年的名字。

「唔，唔！姐姐你抱得太牢了，我快不能呼吸了！」，「快放开他！l这又是闹哪出

辅佐官脑门抽痛到极点，身周魔力微微震颤一条水龙沿吊顶盘旋炸裂开来，这女人该醒醒酒了。无辜的鸣人却要醉了，他做错了什么。

「清醒了」扉间抱臂看着沉默不语的狐女，「抱歉，是我失态了」，「你是该醒醒了，我先带这孩子去换身衣服，你也收拾下自己。」，「等等！」水户瞪大眼叫住离去的两人。

「你到底想干嘛，还没清醒？」，「扉间，我现在很清醒，不会有错的这是我妹妹的孩子。」

 

这到底是什么神奇发展，不单是鸣人，连扉间也一脸懵，也太巧了吧。鸣人竟然是水户家的孩子，还是漩涡一族一直没放弃寻找的小族长。

「你是玖辛奈和水门的孩子。」水户止不住眼泪，身为独女她和堂妹玖辛奈的感情不比手足差。玖辛奈好不容易找到一生挚爱还有了爱情结晶，却遇上了那场祸事，为了保护族人，她和丈夫一并付出了生命。身为家人他们却连她的孩子都没能保护好，让鸣人独自漂泊。

金发少年睁大眼睛急忙追问「他们现在在哪，过得还好吗？」，水户掩住脸哽咽地回答「鸣人，你的父母亲现在都在天上看着你。」

泪水从眼眶滚落，鸣人半蹲在地上捂住脸，他就知道他们不是有意离开他。

「鸣人，你不要怪他们」水户轻声道，少年擦擦眼泪缓缓起身，「这是当然的说，他们都是了不起的人对吧，保护大家牺牲了自己。没关系的，妈妈和老爸这样的人一定能变成天上的星星，我只要抬起头就能看到他们。」狐女也擦干眼泪，玖辛奈，鸣人是个好孩子。

「水户小姨，再和我说说他们的事吧。」水户点点头，娓娓道来。

鸣人听着听着破涕为笑，原来妈妈才是狐狸，那老爸真是个了不起的家伙，他的尾巴和耳朵竟然是金色的。不过妈妈也有厉害之处，听小姨说他的眼睛、脸和玖辛奈像一个模子刻出来的。

」谢谢你，白毛大叔你真的帮我找到家人了。」鸣人看向一旁微笑的男人

扉间闻言一愣，对天然系感到无奈，「都说了要叫我扉间大人...」

——————

狐狸少年以飞一般的速度适应了现在的生活，他现在叫漩涡鸣人，至于为什么跟玖辛奈姓原因很简单，漩涡比波风更搭鸣人这个名字，水户小姨和扉间大叔都这么说。

漩涡少年开始了在魔王城的幸福生活，不仅有关心爱护他的长辈，还能和辅佐官学习战斗技巧。每当鸣人对白发魔物赞叹不已，那个冷硬自信的男人总会告诉他这不算什么，他一定有机会见到最强的魔物，扉间大叔的兄长，传说中的魔王大人。

会是怎样的人呢，好奇心总是最让人难耐，入夜开始雨就下个不停，周遭只能听到叮咚落地声。站岗的鸣人少年开始胡思乱想，最强的话，一定很高大健壮，参考扉间大叔估计还会不苟言笑，动不动就会拿魔力震裂地面，然后魔物们见到他都要俯首参拜。

「感觉是个很寂寞的家伙呀。」鸣人莫名这么觉得

......

狐狸少年突然凝起眉，望着雨中由远处走来的身影，到了这么近的地方他才发现他，这是个黑长直高挑男人。鸣人挺直腰板，他的工作来了，扉间大叔让他加入守备魔王城的部队，他记得这个时辰是不允许通行的。

「喂，黑长直大叔，不可以随意进城堡的说，雨这么大你赶紧找个地方避雨吧，会生病的！」

鸣人向直直走来的男人喊道，「...」这个人没听到嘛，鸣人觉得是雨声太大了，又喊了一遍。

男人却充耳不闻走到他面前，「都说了不可以入内了，喂，你是在哭吗！」鸣人瞪大眼

 

哭，魔王先生不知道，他甚至不清楚自己是怎么回到木叶的。

离开那个人以后，心也好思绪也好似乎都碎裂成片状，柱间突然觉得很累，从未有过的疲惫。他大概真的在哭，流泪没什么不好，悲哀终会随着眼泪远去。

「你果然在哭！发生什么事了，是遇上坏人了吗，先到我这边避避雨吧！」鸣人急忙说，虽说雨势很大，让这个男人浑身都湿透了，但他还是分得清它和眼泪的。

千手柱间听到年轻人这么说安静地走到他身侧，倚靠在石墙边，望着满布阴霾的天空，今天也看不到星星。金发少年看着这个无声落泪的男人不知怎么的突然有些心酸，他吸了吸鼻子也靠在石墙上。「黑长直大叔，我不知道你遇到什么事了，也不知道该说什么安慰你。我只想告诉你，生活在这个世界我们很难一帆风顺，会哭会笑会有坚持不下去的想法，这时一定一定要坚持下去，因为总有一些人看着你爱着你，看到你这样会觉得痛心，所以为了他们也要振作起来...抱歉，说了这么多，你不想听也没关系的说。」

鸣人现在越发坚信这一点，一无所有如他，也找到了自己的家。这个黑长直大叔也有家人吧，这样哭下去爱他的人该有多伤心啊。

「谢谢你」身侧传来沙哑低沉的嗓音，「不谢的说，大叔你一定要振作起来！」鸣人笑着回答

 

这个少年说的对，这么消沉下去实在太不像样了，看来自己比阿修罗没出息的多。

离开那个人对柱间而言等同于失去了部分世界，他远没有自己以为的坚强，尤其是面对宇智波斑。他甚至一度质疑自己做的是否正确，也许这么做落幕依旧会是悲剧。

是他忘了初衷，失去了勇气，不管结局如何，他都要坚持下去，为了斑为了扉间他们，这才是千手柱间该做的。

「大叔，我教你一招，再遇到难过的事就看看星空，这样所有的愁绪都会消失，亲测有效。」鸣人说完才记起现在外边还下着大雨，别说星星就连月亮都看不到。

星星吗，柱间闻言看向年轻人道歉，「嗯，为什么？」鸣人一头雾水，大叔也太客气了，伤心哭鼻子没关系的啦。

道歉是因为这个年轻人没能看到星星和他有关，感知雨水中隐含的魔力，柱间叹了叹气，他都没发现自己的魔力影响了木叶的气候，要不是金发少年提醒，王城就要笼罩在阴雨中了。

「少年，你叫什么名字？」柱间温和地询问，他从没在木叶见过半魔。蔚蓝的眼睛闪闪发亮，又到了快乐的介绍时间，有姓氏真好「我是漩涡鸣人」，「漩涡？」，「嗯嗯！」

看来他不在的时候发生了很多事啊，「黑长直大叔，你不可以随意进入城的说，扉间大叔说过除了特殊人员入城都要通行许可，你在这避避雨然后找个旅店休息吧。」

柱间眨巴眼请求道「可以通融下嘛，我刚从外边回来还没来得及申请许可证，我平日也在内城住。」，「哎...不可以的说。」鸣人很为难，但是黑长直看起来好可怜。

「你在内城有什么家人，我明早就帮你传信给他。」，「有个弟弟」，「名字？」，「千手扉间」

「哦哦，千手，扉间，哈？」鸣人目瞪狗呆，扉间大叔的哥哥那不是那个谁。

「我就是千手柱间，现在可以放我进去了吗？」柱间被生动的表情逗乐了

「哦」直到看不见黑长直的身影，鸣人才从恍恍惚惚的状态回神。啊啊啊啊啊，魔王怎么会是个颓废大叔，还是个爱哭鬼，完全和想象中的不一样，他会不会被杀人灭口啊。

试图冲到雨里冷静一发的鸣人少年发现方才一发不可收拾的暴雨悄然无踪，阴云散去，明月和星空重新照亮宁静的王城。

 

【魔王寝殿】

柱间轻轻擦拭长发，换上符合魔王身份的华服，望着镜中的身影沉默不语，里边的男人透着说不清的沉重。加油吧，别让他们担心，镜中人努力作出笑容。

「不想笑就别笑，难看死了。」熟悉的训斥声传来，白发辅佐官踩在窗台上注视兄长。

「扉间」魔王先生看着老弟神情缓和了许多，他知道这个大半夜跑来训话的男人是在担心他。

千手扉间的确一感知到兄长的魔力便匆匆赶来，这个笨蛋果然有很重要的事瞒着他。他从没见过兄长这副表情，聪慧如扉间明白这个男人遇到任何事都会这般，用这副神情独自背负。

千手柱间怕是忘了自家老弟烈火男子的本质，冷肃的脸皮笑肉不笑，走到魔王面前就是一拳。

「扉间！」又是一拳，叫这家伙什么都不说......「我错了」趁鼻青脸肿还在，柱间可怜兮兮地道歉。「那就告诉我到底发生了什么事！」柱间明白今天不说点什么老弟不会罢休。

「我...和斑分手了。」，扉间皱起眉「怎么分的？」，「让他忘记我，用魔瞳。」柱间轻声说。这种手段，扉间一时分不清到底谁更可怜，这个傻瓜。

「扉间放心吧，大哥一定会振作起来的。我会忘记斑，那个人忘记我也会过得更幸福。」扉间沉默不语，即使没谈过恋爱他也知道大哥这话有多任性，但柱间是他的亲人，他只会维护他。

「你好好休息，有事明早再说。」辅佐官从窗台离开

他大哥忘不了宇智波斑，不然他脖子上的项链就不会消失无踪。

 

 

TBC


	15. 愿望

暖阳拂照魔王城的每个角落透过窗檐悄悄溜进寝殿，沐浴在朝阳下让柱间感到久违的温暖。

直到日上三竿才来打扰自家大哥的体贴老弟深感好心喂了狗，这家伙压根就没合眼。扉间望着立在窗边神游的兄长直叹气，不明白爱情怎么能有这么大杀伤力。

「你来啦」柱间打算开诚布公和老弟谈谈，昨夜才被爱之铁拳教育过的魔王摆出严肃脸。「怎么不睡觉，真当自己是魔石做的？」扉间步到窗边与兄长并肩而立。

「我没关系」尽管角几乎能让柱间光合作用，他还是乖巧地接受完唠叨才进入正题，听辅佐官细说近日阿修罗和水户的异常。

魔王若有所思，看来心里藏不住事的两个人嘴倒是严，难怪会让自家老弟焦虑到掉毛。

「大哥，你不会也搪塞我吧？」发现兄长毫不意外，辅佐官满肚子火，还是不是和他并肩作战的亲兄弟了。「大哥是这种人嘛？我也是这两天才知晓阿修罗的打算。」魔王先生将大筒木羽衣找过他的事透露给老弟，顺便把剪切后的内容与他分享，简单来说就是阿修罗那个傻瓜的牺牲计划行不通。

今时不同往日，女神的怨恨已然无解，先祖的封印却被步步为营的敌人破坏。如今的局面，阿修罗残余的灵魂不足以平息辉夜姬复仇的烈焰。

 

白发魔物听完兄长的话，身旁的大理石墙面也留下了深深的裂痕，他早知道大筒木阿修罗是个不顾后果的傻瓜，却没想到水户也会跟着他胡来。

柱间担忧地摸了摸毛领子，扉间回过神「我没事，既然那位明确说了阿修罗的办法行不通，他一定告诉你另外的封印途径了。」他相信兄长在大事上的稳重。

千手柱间这次自然也没让老弟失望，他告诉扉间的确有其他办法。

「需要付出什么？」比牺牲阿修罗的灵魂更加强力的封印，世上不会有从天而降的馅饼。

「扉间，你什么都不必担心。」「是什么？」扉间追问的让柱间渐渐凝起眉

「大哥，听我说木叶需要你，如果要付出什么，那个人也不该是你...喂，干嘛干嘛！」正柔声劝诫的魔物被身旁的兄长一把熊抱住，还被揉乱了一丝不苟的发型。「大哥很高兴你这么说，但这件事必须我亲自去做。扉间，相信我。」「但是！」「没什么大不了的，交给我，大哥可是无所不能的魔王大人。」「无所不能个头，快点放开。」最后魔王先生承诺处理封印前一定告知他才与爱操心的弟弟勉强达成共识。

迟疑不前才正中女神下怀，他不会输给她。魔王先生将手探出窗口，片刻将紧握的手心伸到老弟面前，「这又是干什么？」扉间挑眉看着他，「真没想象力，大哥这是在把暴风雨后的希望传递给你呀。」 那是什么，扉间探出头，窗外正挂着一弯浅浅的天虹。嘴里说着幼稚无聊，白发魔物依旧诚实的从兄长手中接过“希望”。对扉间而言希望近在咫尺，他发誓无论兄长作出什么决定，他都会支持他。

 

 

阿修罗觉得自己在这个时代醒来后运气一直很不错，能在如此美丽的新王城与老友重逢，还见到了年轻有为的后裔，如今柱间也回来了，远古的亡灵突然有种一家团聚的幸福感。

「扉间大叔，我可以不去吗？」鸣人忐忑询问，他没去过宴会那种场合，肯定会丢脸，况且他还窥见了某个大人物的真面目，不敢和魔王大人打照面。

「不可以，这次宴会是阿修罗先祖要求的，点名让你到场。」扉间残忍驳回。

辅佐官会支持阿修罗的突发奇想不仅感动了先祖，也成功惊掉了一众魔物的下巴，桃华他们一致认为最后一个正常上司终于疯了，扉间对此不可置否。

 

无论如何猜测，宴会都如期而至。

漩涡少年目不转睛，在场的可都是难得一见的高级魔物，拥有赤色狐耳狐尾的同族漩涡以及除了角，外貌与人类极为相似的千手们。众人脱下战袍换上精美的礼服谈笑风生，舞池中有尚有年轻魔物共舞。鸣人没见过人类王族举办的宴会，但他觉得眼前的魔物们一定分毫不差。

好在参与者除了扉间大叔、水户阿姨和九喇嘛这样的熟人，大多是两位族长在千手、漩涡两族的心腹，因此年轻人没能如预料中那样丢脸，长辈们还宽慰他在家宴中不必紧张。

魔王也和印象中完全不一样，鸣人甚至不敢确定眼前这个气场十足，穿着深墨色礼袍的长发男人就是他先前偶遇的爱哭鬼，他简直在闪闪发光，这完全是两个人吧。

迎着魔王疑惑的目光，狐狸少年同手同脚走到他面前张口就是「魔王大人，那天晚上的事我什么也不记得，也没看到你哭鼻子的说。」

这个少年还是一如既往的有趣，柱间笑起来「嗯，我也什么都忘了，很高兴认识你。不必紧张，木叶是你的家，我们都是你的家人。扉间告诉我你在守备队的任务完成得非常优秀，要再接再厉。」柱间如家人般亲和的态度让鸣人放松下来，他露出元气满满的笑脸「我一定不让你和扉间大叔失望！」说完就跑去和藏角落里瑟瑟发抖的大狐狸分享喜悦了。

 

「阿修罗，你很无聊。」幽灵撇嘴飘到柱间面前，本来想吓吓他，这家伙还是这么敏锐。「你就不懂儿孙满堂的心情吧。」柱间懒得怼他，轻轻摇晃酒杯倚在窗边逃避社交。

阿修罗也不介意某人的无视，一如既往的自娱自乐，他也不明白自己为什么就爱搭理柱间。明明这小子和鸣人不同，除了血脉传承和俊俏的脸哪哪不像他，一肚子黑水不说嘴还毒，简直是个奇葩。「你是不是在骂我？」阿修罗急忙摇头，直觉还特犯规。算了，反正他只想和柱间聊聊，随便什么话题，比如「项链怎么没带在身上？」

在魔王先生心里阿修罗同样是个奇葩，什么叫哪壶不开提哪壶，往人心伤上撒盐，这就是典范，和他比自家扉间太体贴了。

「送人了」，「宇智波家的小子？」，「嗯」，「这是什么反应，送定情信物难道不是件好事？」阿修罗操着老父亲的心，他都没计较这小子轻易把家传信物送给人类，好歹也要当件大事在意吧。

柱间侧脸逃避话题「不说我的事了，你最近过的怎么样。」阿修罗一听立马紧张起来，他背地里没少瞒着魔王行动，心虚地回答「还行，你呢？」，「呵呵，我也不错就是和斑分手了。」

阿修罗：他不是有意插刀，但现在的年轻人恋爱分手怎么跟闪电似的。

「举办这场家宴你很开心？」就在阿修罗以为小心眼魔王今晚都不会再搭理他时，柱间轻声询问。先祖毫不迟疑地点头，这是当然，他很幸福。

「那就好」阿修罗推测柱间是喝多了，不然怎么会红着眼眶，一副要哭出来的表情。

「我现在大概能明白你看我们时的心情了。」「嗯？」「在你眼里我们都是需要你守护的后辈，那么在我眼里，舞池里的年轻人们，我的胞弟，鸣人那孩子同样是我的后辈。」柱间恍惚说道「我终于明白了什么是“理想的延续”。」

阿修罗听着含糊的话语，莫名有些担忧。「你到底在想什么，现在你就能荫蔽所有人。柱间，你有的是时间亲眼看到梦想被延续，现在就想着退休小心把扉间忙秃。」

柱间就像如梦初醒，一扫眼里的迷惘望向先祖，笑得高深莫测。

「你说的不错，有些事必须只有我能做到。」

——————

漩涡水户直到今日也不知道帮助阿修罗是对是错，但作为后裔，她问心有愧。因此端庄自持的漩涡族长在白日饮下足够多的酒，又在深夜修补这些该死的封印残本。

就在今日，狐女坐在窗边凝视手里的卷轴，月光照亮繁复的魔纹。更晚些她必须到约定地点与阿修罗见面，去完成那件事。她必须完成约定，又期待有人，能阻止这种疯狂举动。

砰— 砰—

突如其来的响动打破了水户的纠结。

 

另一边，作为幽灵的先祖静候在自己的雕像旁。这个幽静的花园早已由水户姬设下结界，不知晓约定魔纹便无法入内，这里是最合适的见面处。

更早的时候阿修罗去了许多地方，爬上魔王带他去过的白塔，俯视整座王城，也悄悄探望了牵挂的后裔。辅佐官的住处在深夜依旧明亮，顾虑感知阿修罗并未靠近，但他知道扉间一定又在加班。鸣人那孩子早早熄了灯，睡得香甜。至于柱间那，阿修罗想了想还是去了，远远能看到那个男人坐在窗边，对着月亮发呆。这个臭小子大晚上的不睡觉也不工作...算了，以后也没机会再唠叨你了，阿修罗看不清柱间的表情在心里嘀咕。

「柱间，再见了，谢谢你这些日子的照顾，多保重。」

 

回过神，阿修罗皱起眉，约定时间到了水户还没出现，她并非不守信之人，即使水户依旧迟疑。就在阿修罗思考着是否去寻找漩涡族长时，身后传来了脚步声，来了。

匆匆回头，「你来了水户...为什么？！」阿修罗表情僵住

眼前的黑发后裔神情复杂地望着他，为什么来的会是柱间！

「水户不会来了」柱间打破僵局，「水户她」柱间知道他的想法，摇摇头表示并非是水户提前与他通信，向来聪明的表姐的确在跟着犯傻。

「阿修罗，你脚下的每寸土地都属于我，木叶对我而言不存在秘密。」

不愧是千手柱间，阿修罗苦笑起来「那你应该知道我这么做的原因，柱间，你知道轻重缓急，也明白女神重临会带来怎样的灾难，这样你还要阻止我？」阿修罗接着劝说「和我过去做的一样，现在只要用我的灵魂制作新的封印，我们可以试着阻止辉夜姬。」

柱间缓缓走近，驻足于雕像旁「你做不到，这样只会白白牺牲，我也不允许你这么做。」

面对固执的后裔，阿修罗好说歹说柱间就是不松口，明明这种时候即使有一线希望也不该放过，难道柱间真能眼睁睁看着世界陷入毁灭的境地。

阿修罗同样固执，强调这并非是白白牺牲，只要有成功的可能性就该这么做。

「即使告诉我办法行不通的人是大筒木羽衣？」阿修罗瞪大眼睛，「父亲，他怎么会？」

「所以放弃吧」魔王叹息着

大筒木羽衣，倘若是曾经的他一定会被柱间说服，但阿修罗独自经历太多，早就不再是躲在父亲身后的孩子。「记得我的预言吗，不要沿着那条路走」”阿修罗焦急地说

「我明白」，「你不明白，你现在所做的每个决定，做的每件事都会将你引至那个未来。」

他所作的预言，看到的画面对柱间而言过于残酷。如果那就是结局，或许柱间的计划同样面临失败，那么牺牲就无法衡量，倒不如让他一试。

可惜千手柱间眼里只有此时此刻，他不会改变决定。

 

阿修罗现在明白柱间与他有多相似了，同样固执、同样不在意自身的得失，谁也不会轻易动摇，这让两人陷入僵持。

变成幽灵还要替后裔操心，某人的糟心程度让阿修罗叹为观止，柱间多为自己考虑一下会死啊，当然这也是柱间想回敬阿修罗的。

「能不能听我一句劝，你要是一意孤行有什么三长两短，扉间怎么办，宇智波斑又怎么办？！」

「这些我都会处理好...」听到斑的名字，柱间眼神一闪。阿修罗显然发现了这一点，质问道「你能怎么处理，你要真能忘记那个宇智波就不会把项链留给他。」

「别说了！」忘不忘的了斑无关紧要，这都是他早已料想过的局面，并非事事都尽如人意。

魔王对先祖笑起来「不和你斗嘴了」，看到笑脸，阿修罗深感不妙但还是晚了一步。源自远古的魔纹在赤色的封印阵中流转，从阿修罗脚下的土地浮现，霸道的力量让他无法动弹。

「你这小子来阴的！」阿修罗一脸懵，这是他让水户完成的封印卷轴，怎么会跑到柱间手里。

阴险的魔王笑意更深「封印原本就打算用在你身上吧？」只是它的用处到此为止，不会如阿修罗所愿接着加固封印。面对说不通的家伙，不能打一顿那就只好封印起来了。

「千手柱间，你这小子！！」面对怒火中烧的先祖，柱间以阿修罗从未见过的温和眼神看着他「抱歉，只能委屈你暂时待在卷轴里了。」

封印阵中的男人垂眼沉默不愿理会他，看来真的对他动怒了。

「你不能就这么消失，明明愿望还没实现，我不希望你过去的等待都白费。」魔王先生真诚地说

「我没有愿望，也没有在等谁，你为什么要在意没有未来的亡灵？」阿修罗鼻子发酸

「因为我们是家人」

抬起头，那个人对他眨眨眼，毫不在意自己的话对老年人造成了怎样的暴击。

 

当然，阿修罗没能感动几分钟，因为魔王立刻露出了阴险嘴脸。

「你一定能和因陀罗终成眷属」「啥，你在胡说八道什么！」「项链的秘密我都知道了，你们一定会有再见的一天。」阿修罗？！ 「你怎么随随便便窥视别人的隐私！」 「讲道理那时候项链属于我吧。」阿修罗一脸绝望，他压根说不过千手柱间。

魔王先生露出胜利的微笑，总算报了被大筒木兄弟惊吓的仇。天知道他给斑留言，结果发现【阿修罗，我爱你。】时差点惊掉下巴，大筒木因陀罗竟然在留声石中留下隐信，还是这种含义，真是难以形容的家伙。

「他爱你，不仅是亲人间那种。」柱间说得坦荡

魔王先生不觉得这个秘密难以启齿，正因为爱，因陀罗才会不顾一切地想要保护阿修罗，即便用错了方法，这份心意依旧不容置疑。他也明白阿修罗很久以前就发现了这个秘密，所以才会对结局心怀不甘，以亡灵的形式存在至今。更何况在知晓真相的这个时代，大筒木羽衣也证实了因陀罗在这个世界尚有痕迹，阿修罗的直觉并没有出错，他应该继续等待重逢的一日。

至于心意，阿修罗的沉默就是回答，柱间由衷地祝福他。

魔纹的速度逐渐变得难以捕捉，「保护好自己，不要乱来。」阿修罗哽咽着嘱咐，他认输了。

「别担心，即使走上命运铺设好的道路，我也会尽力而为。」柱间向他承诺

请一定保佑柱间平安无事，直到光芒消失殆尽阿修罗都在如此请求。

 

水户守在寝殿外直到熟悉的身影出现才放下悬起的心，表情复杂地接过男人递来的卷轴。

「水户」，「我算是临阵倒戈到你这边了，希望阿修罗能原谅我。」柱间但笑不语，他知道水户并不后悔这么做，他家表姐是彻头彻尾的性情中人，牺牲阿修罗令她痛苦不堪。

「谢谢你」，狐女无奈地摇头，是柱间让她放下了重担才是。

这个男人出现在月下的那一刻，她终于明白为何魔物们愿意不顾后果的追随他。千手柱间天生就有令人信服的魔力，相信他就好，这才是水户姬毫不犹豫倒戈的原因，当然阿修罗的请求也过于违背她的本心。她决定当一回魔王大人的脑残粉，承诺一定保存好卷轴。

柱间对水户做事很放心，既然如此他也必须安下同盟的心，「看来扉间今晚要加班到底了。」

 

「哈哈，我错了！」水户眼角一抽，这对兄弟的日常真奇妙，为什么挨训都能这么精神。

扉间发火的原因也不全是被大半夜翻窗入室的黑长直吓了一跳，主要还是某人知情不报，知道阿修罗今天会有动作还瞒着他，而且将先祖封印到卷轴里也太乱来了。

「所以你是叫我来参观封印阿修罗的卷轴的？」「当然不是，扉间你别这么小心眼嘛。」

那是什么，被老弟和表姐这两双眼睛盯着，柱间进入严肃模式「当然是正事，答应我，无论发生什么事都要冷静应对，扉间，尤其是你。」他最担心外冷内热的老弟。

看来这家伙要搞大事了，扉间默默警惕，他的工作暂且如常，只多加上了锻炼鸣人这一项。

而水户的当务之急是回到千手族地紧盯封印的状态，静候指示。

「那你呢？」又想搪塞过去，他大哥把他跟水户安排得明明白白，自己的打算什么都没透露。

两人最后依旧被魔王先生成功忽悠，只说不用操心，他会立刻着手封印的事。

——————

火核发现自家族长从南贺镇回来后很不对劲，既不沉重也不焦虑只是每天冷着脸，似乎回到了单身狗状态。虽然现在的斑大人既靠谱又好说话，脱团狗还是忍不住关心这个情路坎坷的男人「斑大人，您又和柱间先生吵架了，恋人间闹矛盾很正常...您怎么啦？」为什么表情这么古怪，「我没事，不用担心。」

赶走了副官，宇智波族长拧着眉思考。高级幻术的精妙之处在于无声息地操纵细节却不改变一个人的经历，让人毫无怀疑，寻常人也不会在意微末的违和感。

这其中不包括宇智波斑，他很清楚自己大半年来的记忆有问题，印象中自己游历于各个大陆，顺利成为了高级勇者。远古魔兽、漩涡族地，传说中的魔王城，甚至莫名其妙的幻境都在斑的记忆里，这段经历逻辑清晰毫无破绽...个鬼。

勇者先生确信自己没有耐心完成那些任务，更不会无缘无故改变对魔物的看法。斑抬手触碰眼角若有所思，还有这双【眼睛】。他的旅行一定有人同行，很可能就是火核口中的那个人。

柱间，呼唤这个名字，酸涩、不甘顿时汹涌而上，斑明白自己猜对了。

火核说他和柱间是恋人，抚住砰砰跃动的心脏，耿直勇者毫不犹豫接受了这个设定。即使想不起这个人的面容，斑也能确定自己的心意，他爱着名字的主人。

那他为什么会忘记柱间...斑突然一愣从族服的高领间挑起发烫的项链，差点忘了它，这个记忆中唯一不明来历的东西。即使一眼就能看出魔物工艺，宇智波族长依旧没舍得丢掉它，现在看来这条项链一定和柱间有关，说不定还是定情信物。这么一想斑不由露出笑脸，是幻术就有破解之法，他总能弄清来龙去脉。

 

 

震颤、遮天蔽日的巨木，交战的大筒木兄弟，他怎么会梦见幻境中的情景？！

日有所思当夜却非美梦，斑面无表情的注视眼前的战斗，循坏播放让斑一遍遍回顾阿修罗和因陀罗的决裂史，他要是再察觉不到是有人搞鬼就是傻子了，「鬼鬼祟祟，你到底想怎么样！」

似乎察觉到宇智波斑的耐心到了尽头，梦境终于产生了变化。眨眼间兵刃交接近在眼前，他在梦中成为了因陀罗的背后灵。

已知结局的战斗毫无意义，斑耐住性子静观其变。场景他都能背下来了，因陀罗很快就会被斩下角，阿修罗？！剧烈的疼痛感让人呼吸一窒，伸手捂住前额斑才发现自己接管了“身体”，鲜血蜿蜒模糊了一侧的视线。「对不起」传入耳畔的嗓音很陌生却让勇者心脏狂跳起来，这不是大筒木阿修罗的声音！

刀刃的尽头是一个留着漆黑长发的陌生男人，金色的魔瞳复杂又哀伤。「你！」斑伸出手想要触碰，眼前的身影、周围的战场都如幻影般消散。

冰冷傲慢的声线回荡在黑暗中，「不想怎样，只是和你打个招呼。」

眼前的魔物正是大筒木因陀罗。

 

 

TBC


	16. 选择

冰冷、傲慢、威严，形容近乎完美的大筒木因陀罗的确是最接近卯月女神的存在。可惜宇智波族长此刻欣赏不来，他只知道就是眼前这混蛋大半夜找茬。面对态度嚣张的家伙就该用宇智波的礼仪好好回敬，起手间巨焰席卷而去。

勇者先生凝起眉...炙焰散尽，对面的栗发魔物仍冷着脸站在原处。「愚蠢」因陀罗嘲讽道，斑挑起眉，「来历不明的魔物也敢大放厥词」瞧见对面不悦的表情他就痛快了，这家伙真是比幻境看到的还讨厌。

「来历不明...没有我便无宇智波的存在，你还是搞清楚这点比较好。」魔瞳染上赤色，同样辽阔的反手魔法与斑的火焰碰撞，点亮了黑暗。

「看来这个时代还有看得过去的魔物。」炙热的温度逐渐扭曲周围的空间，趋于平静之际因陀罗极寒的眼眸反倒染上热度。

宇智波增进好感的方式永远奇妙

「你也不赖，纠正一下我不是魔物。」斑毫不掩饰对因陀罗的赞赏，短暂交手让他明白这个男人是他至今遇见过的最强的魔物，因陀罗确实有傲慢的本钱。

「你身上流淌着吾之血脉，不是魔物又是什么？」奇妙的血脉感知让这个男人神色更加缓和，他望着眼前的优秀后裔，唇角隐隐上扬「你似乎并不惊讶。」

 

斑当然惊讶过，他在幻境中当了那么久的背后灵，看大筒木因陀罗无数次的使用魔瞳，无论是精妙绝伦的魔法还是瞳术，魔力回路都和宇智波一脉相承。无可否认，他们的【眼睛】源自于这个男人，况且今日出现在他面前的因陀罗并无魔角...活脱脱就是个宇智波。

真有意思，勇者先生同样扬起唇反驳「与其说我像你，不如接受自己与我相似。因陀罗，失去角的现在你依旧没舍弃魔物的身份？」

因陀罗眼神微闪，看来他这个后裔的确接触过什么，「你知道多少？」

如果是关于大筒木因陀罗的，那就足够多，斑不再找茬将幻境的事娓娓道出。对面垂目的男人一直沉默，只在提到某个名字时神情变幻，耐心听到最后断言「是阿修罗，制造幻境的是阿修罗，如果我没的猜错，阿修罗是向他人揭示那段历史时意外将你卷入，当然不排除他有其他考虑。」

考虑个头，斑眼角一抽，这个弟控有毒吧，不靠谱就不靠谱非要给老弟贴金。

阿修罗的不靠谱未必是坏事，提到老弟因陀罗身边的温度又升了好几度，也省下他向眼前这小子多费口舌的功夫。「清楚大筒木的事就更好办了，后裔，我希望你替我找到阿修罗。」毫不客气的口吻让斑眉头挑得更高，把「希望」说得像命令，不愧是比他还没人缘的家伙。

「即便你是宇智波的先祖我也没有义务因为你去接触魔物，先学会诚恳地请求他人吧。」

勇者无视对面噌噌上涨的怒火表示拒绝。

因陀罗终其一生只求过一个人，可阿修罗拒绝了他，如今想来他根本不懂如何请求，对阿修罗来说他的心意或许都是傲慢的命令，是他做错了。

 

「那么我请求你，宇智波斑，请你帮我找到阿修罗。」因陀陀愿意为阿修罗低下头颅。

 

是不是太过分了...面对因陀罗的恳求斑有些悻悻然，毕竟他没打算为难高傲的先祖，只想跟他谈谈条件。

「也不是不可以，但我有要求。」勇者先生回答

对因陀罗来说阿修罗以外的事都不算大事，他答应为斑解惑，比如他和宇智波的关联。

「宇智波是我的后裔...除此以外你还想知道什么？」勇者嘴角一抽，这等于什么都没说吧。

「就说说宇智波怎么会成为你的后裔？」斑问得更直接，他就不信因陀罗能娶个妻子生几个孩子继承血脉。先祖的回答让人有种不出所料的感觉，不愧是阿修罗的亲兄弟，某些地方一模一样。

因陀罗经王城一战后远离故土继续修行，最终止步于东大陆。身为继承神明血脉的魔物天生亲和魔力，随着成长不再仰赖与生俱来的角，但不意味着他可以失去角。

数年的时光让因陀罗察觉到隐患，魔力每刻都在返还世界，获取却不足以制造新平衡。如同裂损的容器，生命力随魔力一同流逝，因陀罗这才明白角代表的意义。便是不会如普通魔物般即刻化为尘土，那一天也终会来临。

他不会怨恨阿修罗，也不后悔让猫又转交那块留声石，只可惜没有更多时间实现誓言。

「所以呢，宇智波是怎么回事。」，「别打断我」。

后裔的诞生并不在人生规划内，获悉结局的因陀罗并不绝望，只是作为冒险者继续游历大陆，沿途铲除作乱的魔物...就如遥远的过去，阿修罗还在他身边一般。

 

「您拯救了我们，请允许我们跟随您。」拒绝的话语被咽下，因陀罗点头尝试新的生活方式。

这群人类有着漆黑的发色和眼眸，在黑夜属于魔物的时代预示着诅咒和不祥，他们还少见地拥有魔法天赋...火焰，与没有归处的异类相遇或许是因缘。况且结伴而行的日子没有想象中的糟，走过许多地方，这群人类依旧跟随在他身后驱散孤独。

即使寻不到拯救自己的办法也无妨，因陀罗终于明白了拥有同伴的阿修罗是怎样的心情...独行无法获得这样的温暖。

「你们追随的是魔物，后悔便离开吧。」因陀罗坦诚道，即使拥有与人相似的外表他依旧是魔物。所幸追随者没令他失望，名为宇智波的族群立誓永远忠诚，无论他是人类还是魔物。

 

因陀罗终止了漂泊的日子，在东大陆的边界设立结界建立了新的居住地，同时下定决心。即使化为尘土，他的愿望也将随着血脉传承下去。

「将血脉分散于眷族？」因陀罗表情一愣点点头

斑：果然是亲兄弟！

因陀罗的血脉溶于人族宇智波，即使魔物的特质逐渐消失，历经千百年的时光，他们身上依旧能找到先祖的痕迹，魔瞳。

「名为千手的魔物是阿修罗的后裔，他做了和你一样的决定。」斑挑着眉，命运真是奇妙，阿修罗成为了魔物的君主，因陀罗血脉却扎根于人类。

眼前的男人听到老弟的后裔同样源于同样的方式神色不由缓和，被斑看得明明白白，他暗叹自己的直觉没出错。

「第二个问题，你怎么会变成这副模样？」

即便因陀罗沉默不语，看表情也能猜到又和阿修罗有关，先祖的回答验证了斑猜想。魔力流逝百余年后，他如预料般化为尘土，原本属于大筒木因陀罗的故事应当画上句号即使遗憾。但冥冥中能听到阿修罗的呼唤，感觉到阿修罗的悲痛。不能就这么消失，即将消散的意识就这样被爱挽留，耗费悠久的时光得以重返这个世界。

满怀期待地睁开阿修罗却不在身旁，只有这个傲慢难缠的后裔。

「这块留声石是我送给阿修罗的，怎么会在你身上？」因陀罗凝眉询问，没想到眼前的臭小子满脸炫耀挑起项链说是恋人送的，现在是他的了。

「恋人...你是说那个黑长直小子，那是个魔物吧。」，「是魔物又怎样！我们全家都流着魔物的血吧。」斑急忙反驳，这才想起让因陀罗重现那个人的模样。

 

就是这个人，灵魂深处传来更强烈的悸动感，斑望着眼前的幻像发呆，无论是英俊的眉眼还是漆黑的长发都让他的心酸涩甜蜜。灵魂刻印着爱记忆却一无所获...在此之前他甚至不记得他的脸，这样一想怒火席卷斑的心，他绝不会放过试图夺走这份爱混蛋。

「够了没，你这样像什么样！」刚开始还能冷眼旁观的因陀罗实在忍不住制止，继承他的血脉怎么能如此不矜持。这小子盯着幻像发完呆也不顾他这个先祖在场，开始对黑长直动手动脚，再不制止八成会做更不知羞耻的事。

斑冷哼一声不情不愿地望着幻像散去，满肚子忿愿直冲先祖「你自己见不到阿修罗也不能打扰我谈恋爱吧！」，「你又知道什么…」

勇者先生什么都知道，相似的脑回路，早在幻境他就看透了因陀罗的心思，不就是爱上了阿修罗，爱就该说出口，瞒到最后带入坟墓也太没出息了。

斑怼得先祖哑口无言，如果不是爱如今何必托他寻找早已决裂的对手。

「我说的没错吧？」，「我...和阿修罗的事很复杂，你不..」，「我都知道」斑打断他

什么都被后裔知道了！！因陀罗在心里狠狠暴打不靠谱的阿修罗，依旧嘴硬。

斑心里默默吐槽矫情的先祖，将留声石捏在手心。微微闪烁，熟悉的嗓音回荡在两人耳边，是因陀罗的宣战。「斑，我们还是来谈谈你和黑长直小子的事。」他紧张什么...斑眯起眼，握紧手心的吊坠，【阿修罗，我爱你。】噗嗤，勇者忍不住笑出声，这家伙比想象中还要闷骚。

被公开处刑的因陀罗脸色难看侧过头，「这下不能狡辩了吧，不知道阿修罗有没有听到。」斑调侃着再次向留声石输入魔力，但这次他听到的是意义相似的，却出自另一个人的话语。

【斑，我爱你，直到永远...再见了。】这下轮到斑沉下脸，这是柱间的声音，永别是什么意思。因陀罗面无表情地走近，斑就是能看出这家伙在幸灾乐祸，这下扯平了。

「黑长直小子和阿修罗脱不了干系，既然项链是他送的，他必定是阿修罗的后裔。」

勇者默不作声，他视作信物的项链里藏着恋人的告别，而且「你记忆的手脚看来也和这小子有关。」斑握紧拳头，他明白因陀罗的意思。

 

记忆被夺走就去夺回来，该算账就去算清楚，没人有权利拿走属于他的爱。斑轻轻抚摸吊坠，这才是宇智波斑。看来他和因陀罗达成共识了，去寻找阿修罗和消失在记忆里的恋人。

「只要是封印就有破解之法，看在你帮我寻找阿修罗的份上，就送你一个小礼物。」因陀罗缓缓说道，总不能让人这么欺负他的后裔。

——————

另一边，魔王先生已经安排好后手等待羽衣给他确切的方案。

这次他眼前不再是漆黑的空间，而是恢弘的、曾在幻境中见到过的宫殿，大筒木羽衣从高高的王座走下，来到柱间面前郑重地注视他。

「暂且不必担心阿修罗了，您现在可以告诉我没说完的办法了？」除了血肉与魔力到底还需要什么。眼前的老者神情沉重、歉疚，「一切都是我这个作先辈的太过无能，才将灾厄留给阿修罗和子孙后代。年轻人，请原谅老夫。」柱间缓缓摇头「这不是您的错」。

「即使以你的血肉和魔力能制造出强大封印，面对逐渐复苏的女神也是不够的。」羽衣告诉柱间，这个时代面对的是满怀憎意的辉夜姬，与阿修罗加固封印时截然不同。只有更加强大的，源自大筒木的力量方能彻底封印这股黑暗。千手柱间所继承的世界树的力量为其一，欠缺的即是因陀罗一脉源自女神的力量。

柱间瞪大眼睛，这个时代因陀罗的力量...恐惧攫住他的心，他急忙请求「请您再想想办法，这一切与斑无关，宇智波早已和魔物的世界没有关联了。」

大筒木羽衣何尝不懂这一点，他对因陀罗满怀歉疚，对阿修罗的后裔充满怜悯，但这就是命运，「柱间，你应该明白孰重孰轻，相信因陀罗的后裔知晓也会做出抉择...你」

回答羽衣的是一双满载决绝的灿金魔瞳，肆掠的魔压让整个空间震颤起来，「柱间小子！」

绝望第一次出现在千手柱间眼中，他捂住眼睛，半晌才让暴动的魔力平复。

「我做不到，血肉也好魔力也好，就是我的灵魂您需要也尽可以取走。但那个人不行，我不允许任何人伤害斑，包括我自己。」

砰——

「柱间小子」羽衣叹息着望着跪地的年轻人

「请求您、请求您，无论怎样都好，请告诉我其他办法，我不能伤害那个人。」漆黑的长发散落，前额紧贴冰冷的地面，泪水涌出眼眶，柱间尽力止住话语间的哽咽。

「傻孩子，别哭了」大筒木羽衣生生扯断了几根长须，年轻人总让他有面对傻儿子阿修罗的错觉，老父亲做不到无动于衷，柱间不是阿修罗，但他的眼泪同样令他心痛。看来神明做久了都会变得铁石心肠，才会理所应当提出这样的要求。

千手柱间愿意付出一切保护爱的人，想必这样的心意也存在于阿修罗和因陀罗间，他是个不合格的父亲，让阿修罗沿着他的规划走上了不幸的道路。神明改变不了过去，起码可以给年轻人一个机会。

「起来吧孩子，老夫可以告诉你解除危机的办法只有进行封印，如果牺牲那个人违背你的本心，你可以不那么做。血肉、灵魂、魔力取回其一，老夫可以全力一试。」

柱间抬起头露出浸着泪水的笑脸，他明白该如何取回足够的魔力。

「感谢您」让身为的魔王的他最终不必抛弃名为柱间的心。

 

 

「都下了好几天的雨了，魔王大人为什么总是那么难过呢？」金发少年听着窗外的雨声，边抚摸赤红的毛皮边问友人。狐狸抖了抖睁开眼，鸣人还是太年轻了，「因为王者肩上承担着重任，走在孤独的道路上，为了子民和世界不得不付出沉重的代价...当然和本身是个爱哭鬼脱不了干系。」没想到眼前的小子半点没被打击到，一双蓝眼睛闪闪发光，「我觉得这样不对的说！」「嗯？你小子又有什么高见？」狐狸眯起眼。「你看呀，魔王难过是因为要独自面对可怕的事对吧，这说明再怎么强大也会有束手无策的时候，连柱间大人都会哭的那么伤心。所以为什么要独自承受呢，有同伴在，相信大家的力量就可以一起面对困难了吧。一个两个不够，还有那么多族人子民，大家都愿意帮助柱间大人，一定什么都能做到的说…这样他就不必哭泣了。」

幼稚但让人向往，九喇嘛复杂地望着少年，这是鸣人这小子最与众不同的地方。明明身为半魔尝尽了人世心酸却始终愿意相信他人，拼命获得认可，相信同伴的力量...这一点大筒木阿修罗和千手柱间都做不到，狐狸勾起自豪的笑，不愧是他认定的友人。

闪耀着光芒的漩涡少年，拥有成为王的资质。

「那还不简单，等你成为魔王就这么做吧，给后人当个好榜样。」鸣人瞪大眼睛「九、九喇嘛别胡说八道！什么当魔王啊，我才没想这种事的说！」魔王离他太遥远了，何况他还是个半魔。

九喇嘛冷哼一声，半魔又如何，鸣人和阿修罗一样好怎么没资格！

直觉告诉他小伙伴又在胡思乱想，鸣人急忙转移话题「希望天快点放晴，不然夜晚执勤的时候会又冷又寂寞，而且扉间大叔会很担心吧。」，「那个白毛现在不在魔王城，你不知道？」狐狸提醒道，「哎？」傻小子，千手扉间要是在下暴雨也会把你拎出去训练，你还能大白天想东想西。「那扉间大叔去哪了？」，「你问我我问谁」不过这场雨真的很冰冷，只有鸣人的肚皮还有一丝温暖。

 

 

扉间的确错过了替大哥操心的机会，在落下延绵大雨的前一日独自离开了木叶。

焦虑充斥整颗心让推崇唯物主义的男人这段日子寝食难安。扉间了解自家大哥，柱间行为异常，从远离宇智波斑到封印阿修罗，大哥始终不肯透露加固封印的方法。显然这那个笨蛋要做的一定是必须隐瞒他们的事，比如伤害自己，比如付出更沉重的代价，这些是扉间无法接受的，但他无法知晓千手柱间想隐瞒的事。

当收到那个人的信，扉间犹豫片刻便敲定了行程。因此东大陆的边界，不知名的湖泊旁，分别雕刻有千手和宇智波家纹的马车奇妙地相遇。

车门传来轻轻地敲击以及熟悉的问候，扉间神情缓和了许多，轻声邀请。

「扉间老师，许久未见了」坐到他身旁的卷发青年笑得温暖，扉间看镜的眼神也很温和，作为极少与人类接触的魔物，这个孩子可以算作例外，他甚至接受镜以老师来称呼他。

「镜，这两年你还好吗？」镜调皮地眨眨眼表示一切都好就是很想念老师，邀请老师出门的信件十次有九次失败，「我还以为老师忘记镜了」扉间无奈地摸了摸青年的脑袋

「王城的事务繁忙，我不便离开。」，「但是老师也不让我去看您！」

「傻瓜，木叶是魔物的国度，你还记得自己是个宇智波吧。」镜复杂地看着眼前这个风姿绰约的魔物。千手扉间一点都没变，总是牢牢记得魔物与人的界限，总是忘记人类没有那么多时间停留在原处。他从少年长成了青年，心里悄然装了一个魔物，他却毫无察觉。

回过神的宇智波青年反驳自己早就从勇者转行做了商人，老师完全可以忘记他是宇智波。

扉间叹了叹气，这孩子只有撒娇的时候像狡猾的宇智波，他为镜破的例已经足够多。木叶的对外贸易的神秘伙伴就是镜，早在大哥认识宇智波斑之前他两就做了多年的生意，宇智波族服的新面料产自木叶这类就不一一举例了。

「好了，这次写信给我是为了什么？」扉间询问，镜笑起来「是老师要来见我的吧。」

 

坐在湖畔，扉间凝视着平静的湖面，最近他总在思考人类和魔物的关系。

「您不必有顾虑，有什么直接和我说就好。」镜专注地看着白发魔物，扉间转过头将大哥和斑的事告知他，末了询问斑的情况。「您的兄长和斑大人是恋人吗？」镜没有直接回答老师的问题，反而关心另一个问题。「姑且，算吧。」那就是了，镜低下头「那您不觉得这样的做法很过分吗，忘记与异族的爱就能获得幸福，魔物是这样看待人类的吗？我与族长并不亲近，但我知道斑大人并不会变得幸福。」温暖的手轻轻抚摸头顶，镜抬起头对上那双赤红却流淌着温柔的眼睛。

「我也觉得那不是通往幸福的路，不仅是斑，我大哥也不会因此幸福。镜，这就是我来这里的原因，我想帮大哥那个傻瓜，也请你帮助我。」镜轻轻握住了那只手

宇智波镜告诉老师，斑大人回到族地后没有什么异常只是变成了冷脸工作狂，魔王的术应该很成功，扉间点点头，只可惜不是双向的。斑应该暂时不会闹出幺蛾子，只要牢牢看住大哥不让他乱来就好，「至于斑被封印的记忆，等我搞清楚大哥的目的就想办法研究破解之法。」镜瞪大眼睛，没想到扉间会这么做，他应该很反对这段恋情吧。

白发魔物不作解释，提醒镜另一件事，关于他们宇智波。

「也就是说您希望宇智波尽量可能避开魔物？」扉间皱着眉点头，历史中的隐秘他不能告诉镜，封印之事与大筒木的后裔息息相关，他们千手深陷其中...宇智波，离得越远越好。

看来是不能透露的事吧，注视面带焦虑的男人，镜温柔的笑起来，他不会让扉间为难。

「我知道了，这件事回我会找机会和族长提出来。」

镜的体贴让扉间舒了一口气。

 

 

辅佐官带着承诺回到了阴雨连绵的木叶，找了许久才在白塔上找到魔王。

「大哥，你又在搞什么鬼！」扉间训斥着，眼前的兄长却没如意料中那样消沉，只是沉默着俯视高塔下的景象，「大哥？」扉间感受到强烈的不安

「我没事，扉间，该做准备了。」「准备什么...」

凛冽的风扬起千手柱间的长发，他缓缓转身告诉扉间

「战争，我们与人类。」

 

 

TBC


	17. 号角

「战争，千手柱间，你在胡说八道什么！」扉间难以置信地看着他，上前质问的脚步生生停下。扉间被兄长的眼神震摄在原处。「大哥...大哥！」兄长的眼神幽深难辨，扉间唯一能获悉的就是其中的固执，和记忆中千手柱间告诉他要改变世界时毫无差别，大哥是认真的。

察觉扉间的不安，柱间缓下神情无奈道「抱歉，但我没开玩笑，与人类的战争势在必行。」

大哥身周肆虐的魔压渐渐平息，即使内心忐忑，扉间仍深吸一口气走上前和这个男人面对面「别说傻话，也别跟我开这种玩笑，你忘记曾经说过的话了？」

发现千手柱间眼神闪烁，扉间与他对视，一字一句说道「你说过要改变充满战争的世界，说要保护族人让各族得以共存，现在你要食言，抛弃至今为止的一切？」，「我很抱歉，真的很抱歉。」柱间垂下头让任凌乱的发长掩住表情，眼眶发酸，他让扉间失望了。

「告诉我原因！」扉间尽力压制怒火，「战争能有什么原因，扉间你总说人类愚蠢傲慢，或许是这样没错，大哥已经厌烦被质疑，厌倦与人类僵持的局面了。」

辅佐官冷笑出声，千手柱间当他是智障？花了数百年的时光，排除万难才有今日的和平，为此这个笨蛋甘愿忍受孤独的岁月，现在拿一句讨厌人类就想搪塞他！

况且还是世界毁灭的紧要关头。

可以话扉间真想狠狠揍醒这个逞强的混蛋，辅佐官攥紧拳头。

？！柱间刚做好挨揍的准备就被老弟不走寻常路的反应震惊了，迎接他的并非铁拳而是温情的怀抱...扉间牢牢拥住他，埋首在兄长肩头微微颤抖。

「扉间，你怎么啦？」魔王先生有些不知所措也抬手回抱老弟，轻轻抚摸毛领子。

共同渡过漫长岁月的千手兄弟此时默契又无声地安慰彼此。

 

扉间很久没有这种无可奈何的憋屈感了，似乎到今日，他依旧注视着兄长的背影，只能在他的庇佑下做所谓的辅佐官，要是一切都让千手柱间独自背负，他就太无能了。

扉间收紧手臂...他想起镜曾问过他人类与魔物最大的区别，那时他毫不犹豫就给出了「时间」这个答案，现在他终于明白镜为何会质疑他，因为他没能找到真正的答案。固守原地才是魔物与人最大的区别，悠长的生命让他们失去了改变的动力。他也是如此，一直走在兄长开辟出的道路上还不以为然，「大哥，一直以来我都是错的。」扉间轻声说

魔王先生一脸懵逼，但自家老弟似乎不打算就这么结束这个拥抱，还冷不丁来句「我不会再让你一个人乱来了」让他差点窒息，「扉间，你在说什么，我听不明白！」千手扉间拍了拍兄长的狗头又捋了把黑长直，退开一段距离，盯着魔王泛红的眼眶皮笑肉不笑。

「告诉我真正的理由」柱间敏锐察觉到扉间态度的变化，虽然不知道是什么让他如此坚持，扉间不会再同过去一样轻易对他妥协是肯定的了。「别问了，知道太多对你没有好处。」，「闭嘴，今天不把话说清楚就你等着从白塔跳下去谢罪吧！」

柱间苦笑一声，没功夫纠结闭嘴还怎么交代问题，妥协地叹气盘腿坐到地上。

「我知道了，你先冷静。」

 

半晌，白发魔物捂住脸掩饰崩溃的表情，觉得自家大哥一定是被诅咒了才会碰上这种破事。

「扉间啊，你怎么这么肯定我不是因为厌恶人类才想发起战争的？说不定大哥因为和斑分手痛不欲生从此就走上了报社的道路呢！」柱间交代完正事又开始撩拨老弟的神经，果不其然得到了老弟的白眼。扉间坚信神经病才会因为失恋报社，像大哥这种傻瓜只会躲在王城下雨。

听完事情原委，姑且能理解大哥突然搞事的原因，扉间在心里怒怼心狠手辣的大筒木羽衣，面上依旧淡然继续和兄长讨论重建封印的步骤，「即使封印必须汇合你和宇智波斑的魔力，也没必要挑起战争，我们可以和宇智波商议...再不济还可以套斑麻袋，打他一顿再取走魔力。」

柱间自动过滤掉“弟妻”相残的画面，摇摇头，如果这么容易他怎么会出此下策，他只能告诉老弟要制造比先祖更强大的新封印需要的不是寻常魔力。扉间立刻凝起眉，询问到底是怎样的，对兄长是否有害。柱间又摸了摸毛领子让老弟不要担心，表示自己的魔力多到用不完，重点是斑那边，他需要在魔力碰撞的瞬间取走足够多的魔力，亲自。

兄长这么说，扉间一时也想不出反驳的办法，战斗的确是最好的时机。但看着一脸不在意还在宽慰他的柱间，扉间就满心不忿，不明白命运为何要如此对待千手柱间。

兄长从不在乎得失，总是无欲无求，正因如此对斑的感情才格外可贵，这是柱间数百年来唯一的私心。与失之交臂的恋人重逢，摆在千手柱间面前的是战斗。

 

「没关系，斑，斑已经不记得我了，一切都会顺利！」柱间努力挤出笑脸，扉间冷着一张脸问「那你怎么办，在战场上相遇斑全心全意与你为敌，我不信你能全力以赴，那家伙可不好对付。」和斑交过手的扉间深知那个人类有多强，他担心手软心更软的柱间被人类干掉。

眼前读不懂担忧的兄长还满脸欣慰，全然不顾宇智波斑现在是他们的敌人。

「大哥！」大哥的不死bug也要看是对谁，「嗯，不用担心，斑很强没错，大哥还应付得来。」

扉间：他就是觉得不靠谱，「大哥，你没其他事瞒着我了吧。」

扉间再次询问，得到再三保证才安下心来。

总之千手兄弟在俯览整个王城的高塔上达成了共识，目标是制造战争背景，套路最强的宇智波。

「扉间，这次也要拜托你了。」魔王郑重地看着辅佐官

「放心吧，我会想办法减少人员损耗...人类那边也别担心，目标只是宇智波斑。」

——————

此时，各地的封印在宇智波勇者和魔物的共同努力下被基本修复，不知情眼里世界正逐渐恢复原状。在前线战斗数月的带土总算松了一口气，漫无尽头的持久战就是精十也扛不住啊。

作为战线的负责人，爽朗的宇智波青年用烈焰点燃篝火，漫天飞舞的火星点燃所有人的热情，和战友共同享受这场不分种族的庆功宴。

「带土，少喝一点，待会儿发酒疯我可不管你。」，「嗝今天就别扫兴啊，卡卡西，生为龙还一杯倒嗝，你这家伙真是垃圾，这点酒对我来说跟喝水一个样。」卡卡西一脸无奈，可不就是喝水，这个笨蛋是完全没发现酒被他兑了多少水。

不过这个人已经成为优秀稳重的勇者了，银龙在面罩下勾起温和的弧度，今天就随他吧，他能理解带土的心情。当然三分钟后，卡卡西就收回了前言，将印有团扇符纹的面罩向上扯了扯，深感带土的不靠谱没得救了。喝了二两掺水酒热情就似一把火，震惊了所有人，包括同族...因为他当场跳起了脱衣舞，高声呼吁众人参与进来。

卡卡西满脸问号，没想到真有人买带土的帐，不仅是热情豪放的千手、漩涡，连一贯矜持的宇智波们都被这种热情感染...开始跳脱衣舞，围着篝火和魔物勾肩搭背。

希望这群宇智波明天不要原地爆炸。

喝到月上中天，渐渐熄灭的火堆旁已经倒了一地，卡卡西寻到鼾声连连的战友，拖着人往营地走。「...我好，高兴啊，卡卡.. 西！！」银龙被他吓了一跳，才发现是说梦话。

「好好，你开心就好」

他也很高兴，如果人类可以和魔物并肩作战，这个时代的和平便无可撼动了。

 

「到底怎么回事！」宿醉醒来的带土头痛欲裂，原因却不是喝了假酒，而是一夜过后异族战友突然告知他要终止合作，收到上级指示必须即刻返回族群。带土不拘小节但并不傻，辞行的魔物们带着不安和歉意，召回他们的命令一定有问题。

他的询问一无所获。

「抱歉带土，我真的不能说，这些日子有劳你的关照。」千手杏情绪低落，作为战线的后勤部长，她和这个真诚热情的宇智波建立了深厚的友谊，带土是她的朋友。

「小杏，拜托，其他事我都不问，你只告诉我这是谁的命令。」看着双手合十的年轻人，杏有些心软，「是我们的君主，带土你多保重，遇事千万别冲动...我，希望下次见还能一起喝酒。」

魔物不会质疑魔王大人的命令，即使接下来的动作不是他们乐于看到的。

「到底是为什么」，「别问了，做好你该做的事，保护好自己。」

带土沉默许久同样请杏珍重。

 

「你还是别想了」平时不动脑现在没辙了吧，卡卡西倒是有所猜测，考虑到身边这个人不顾后果的行事风格，打算保持沉默。

带土冷静不下来，好好的新朋友说跑就跑了，一脸不平「那怎么行，你没看到小杏那个表情吗，魔王一定下达了什么丧心病狂的命令！」

「你在这纠结也想不出所以然吧，还是先回宇智波一趟把这里的情况报告给你们族长吧。」

带土一听族长二字就恹，他本打算拿大获全胜的好消息在斑面前扬眉吐气，而不是把麻烦带回家，「可恶，要是能得到更多情报就好了！」

 

也许“傻瓜”自有天助，正打算归家的带土果真得到了情报，起码他是这么认为的。

黄昏，由远而近的龙吟响彻整片营地，龙与骑士立刻意识到这是龙族的传讯。

卷轴从天而降，龙依旧保留古老通讯，银龙将其中纯白的一封递给带土，上边有琳的气息。

「是小琳？」身旁的龙点头，被带土解开的卷轴传来轻柔的龙吟，琳的话语浮现在脑海中。

这是一封郑重的邀请，他们明明有自己的联络渠道，还有，为什么在这个时候。

卡卡西握紧手中的卷轴，他明白琳为什么要用古老的邀约了。在人类探究之前，卷轴随着银紫色的电光片片碎落，「喂！」带土捞到的信纸已经辨不清龙语了。

「干嘛发火，这是我的家书，里面当然是秘密啦。」卡卡西弯弯眉眼，对皱眉的人类说「这是小琳的邀请吧，你不是一直都想再去龙谷做客吗，我们一起回去。」

野兽直觉告诉他不对劲，卡卡西和琳都是，小琳的邀请来的时间太巧，卡卡西又让他更改行程。「那不是普通的家书，上面写了什么？」，「带土，和我去龙谷吧，打开卷轴你就已经接受了琳的邀请，爽约她会伤心的。」龙继续旁顾言他，「上面写了什么？」带土冷下脸，要是真没事琳不会不经询问就用这种邀请。

骑士与他的龙对视，他们曾许下互不欺瞒的誓言，带土相信卡卡西不会让他失望。

左眼的伤痕，遍布右侧身躯的瘢痕皆是誓言，龙默默向小琳道歉，他果然还是拿带土没办法。「我知道的也不多，只能告诉你，这封卷轴是族群对游历在外的龙的最高警示，它在呼唤我们返回龙谷。」，「为什么？」带土询问，「灾难，是你无法想象的灾难，所以和我一起回龙谷吧。」卡卡西轻声劝说，琳一定也是这么希望的，拥有邀请即使龙谷封闭，带土也能与他同行，起码他们能尽自己所能保护带土。

可眼前的人类如此固执，带土果然如他所料拒绝了邀请，他说有机会一定向琳道歉。「但不是现在，无论发生什么我都不会躲起来，我可是背负勇者之名的宇智波。」带土的笑容一如既往，热情、坚定，让龙无可奈何。

「真是的，那你现在有什么打算，回宇智波？」，「哎，你不回龙谷了！」

龙给了自家骑士一个白眼，这家伙天天喊战友一生一起走，关键时刻又抛到脑后。无论带土要做什么，他都会陪在他身旁，看着这个笨蛋。

宇智波带土变异的粗神经当然get不到战友的想法，听到不用和卡卡西分头行动瞬间满血复活，不愧是他一辈子的好战友！

「嘿嘿，那我们找机会一起回龙谷找小琳。」真是乐观过头的家伙，龙知道带土并没有将他的话当作耳旁风，「那我们现在先回宇智波？」 「嘿嘿嘿」卡卡西的警报直响「干什么！」

带土表示改主意了，捎口信回宇智波，自己就不回去了。

「我在意魔物的动向，我们跟上小杏他们。」

卡卡西：真要一步一个脚印？他刚刚说的世界危机这家伙还是当耳旁风了吧！

——————

「族长大人，斑大人？」没有在听他说话吗

宇智波斑的确有些走神，他刚刚又在和因陀罗讨论记忆封印，听到呼唤才专注于眼前的青年。宇智波镜往日里与他交流不多，他也是在族老力荐下成为族长后才和这个年纪轻轻便包揽族中财务外贸的族亲熟悉起来。即便如此他对镜仍旧不甚了解，只知道镜和他家泉奈不同，是从勇者转行为商人的。

「我在听，你接着说。」

宇智波镜主动造访，带了一大摞账务卷轴却在说无关紧要的琐碎事务，斑知道这个人还没有表明来意。宇智波镜带着得体的笑容，对族长的态度亲和却不谄媚，恰到好处的向斑提出他的请求，他希望族长能允许他调动族内的人手投入到即将到来的大型贸易中。

听起来倒没什么问题，斑知道宇智波镜每年这个时候都会与一个神秘大主顾商贸，年岁有差需要人手不奇怪，只是魔兽的动乱刚刚平息，斑在人手调动上尚且谨慎。

尽管只交流过数次，斑也能确定宇智波镜是可靠之人，他思索片刻便首肯了他的请求。

「帮大忙了，您要是没其他吩咐我就先退下了。」

镜在心里松了一口气，族长可不好忽悠，他也是左思右想才敲定了这个办法，无需谎言，只算在这位上任前对族务不甚了解，不知道他需要的人手极少。只要能得到人手的调动权限，他就能将族内的年轻人转移到远离战场的商道上，这样就多少能帮到扉间。

斑对青年点点头，低头继续处理族务，宇智波镜刚打开门便与一只信鹰擦肩，谁会训练信鹰从走廊进屋！镜摇了摇头打算离开房间。

 

飞到宇智波斑肩上的当然是带土的信使，站稳便活泼地踱步。瞥到信鹰脖子上的留声石突然闪烁，斑来不及阻止，宇智波带土的传信就这么大大咧咧的回荡在族务室内。

镜怀里的卷轴落了一地，他听的很清楚，带土说魔王撤回了所有人手，动向有异。宇智波镜的反应自然逃不过一双敏锐的眼睛，斑沉下脸。「看来我们真的还没谈完。」

若非带土冒失，他还真着了镜的套。

风雨欲来的语气并非让镜惊慌失措，他垂下眼回到族长面前，「您想问什么？」

「是你应该对我说些什么吧」斑面无表情地看着镜，「您心中有数，我承认我有私心，为了一个人。」，「人还是魔物？」镜沉默以对，无论接受怎样的责罚他都不后悔这么做。

又是魔物，宇智波斑觉得很心累，在感情问题上他没立场指责镜，但是「让族人远离战线是那个魔物的意思？」镜告诉斑不完全是，他可以保证那个魔物品格高尚。

「那么我们真正的对手并不是他，镜，看看密报。」他家傻侄子的智商向来两极波动

斑将纸条递给镜，这是从信鹰腿边取下的，里边详尽记录了带土近日获取的动向。

镜渐渐神情凝重，他是聪明人，如果信上所说无误，那么魔物的意图很明确。

「可笑，让和平降临的是魔王，现在又想破坏它，真是傲慢的家伙。」斑嘲讽道

魔王，浮现在镜脑海中的是另一个男人，如果是魔王授意，就是扉间也无法改变局面。

「斑大人，我们该怎么做？」

「魔王想为所欲为，做梦。」勇者先生丝毫不畏惧挑战

镜很沉重，看来是无可避免了「物资方面会由我的下级与您接洽。」面前的族长大人却挑起眉质问他难道想偷懒，似乎不在意先前的事。

「镜，无需避嫌，你知道自己该做什么。至于人手调动，我没说你做错了，减少损耗有益无害，保护还没有成长起来的年轻人，战斗留给更合适的人选。」

「但是，我和魔物的事...」，「无妨，你喜欢谁都是你的自由。」镜的眼神明亮起来

斑无视对他冷嘲热讽的因陀罗，将任务布置给宇智波镜。

「我多问一句，你的心上人属于哪个氏族？」虽然惊讶斑会八卦这种事，镜还是如实回答。

又是千手，斑眼皮一跳「是怎样的魔物？」，镜更加不解略微描述说是白发赤眼，外貌十分特殊。

白发赤眼的千手，斑莫名觉得不爽，觉得魔王的确是个反复无常的神经病，加上与传言不符的外交态度，在勇者先生心里成功跌到了负一万分。

 

无论是带土还是斑都低估了魔物的行动力，有千手扉间在战斗筹划日行千里，魔物们以惊人的速度在各大陆集结形成压境之势。但最令人恐惧的并非魔物精良的部署，而是出现在东大陆边境的，遮天蔽日的巨木、藤蔓和煌煌如深渊的魔压，与传说为敌才是最令人类恐惧的。

【世界需要新的神明，愚蠢的人类，向吾证明你们的价值。】

无从分辨的声线在脑海回荡，魔王质疑人类的存在。

千手柱间在前线震慑人类，坐镇后方的扉间直叹气，也亏大哥能想出这么羞耻的台词。

 

普通冒险者甚至无法破开藤蔓交织而成的结界，宇智波家的勇者是他们唯一的希望。

真正的号角吹响，宇智波镜在后方负责人员调备，除了带土，鼬、止水以及其余的高级勇者已经悉数返回族地，即刻就能出发。

「人数清点的如何，老幼包括少年勇者一律不得离开族地。」镜吩咐下属

宇智波浚也有些迟疑，说其他人都没什问题，有一位很麻烦。

「佐助？他应该在留守名单吧。」，「佐助大人上个月已经拿到了高级勇者认证。」也就是说带土的最年轻记录被打破了，在这个节骨眼不算好消息，接下来的战场属于高级勇者。

「佐助太年轻了，让他留在族地。」挑战魔王不能作为年轻人的历练，「怎么了？」

「鼬大人也是这样吩咐的，但今早我哪也找不到人。」

宇智波镜有种不祥的预感

——————

很快，荒野的结界就迎来了首个挑战者，电光伴随嗡鸣的刀刃斩开了通路。

身在营地的千手柱间愣一愣，倏尔垂下眼，来的不是斑，他失望又有些庆幸。

「柱间大人，是宇智波来了，让属下去迎战吧。」桃华的关注点在其他地方，如果她没感知错入侵者只有一个..也太乱来了。

「不必，我亲自去。」魔王笑起来

 

「该死！」深入腹地的勇者掀起帽兜，眉眼冷淡的俊美少年正是宇智波佐助。

刚进入结界身后的缺口就被巨型藤蔓扭曲着重新覆盖，丝毫不给其他冒险者机会，孤军奋战，少年人总算从热血里降温。

结界内深不可测的魔压让佐助充满危机感，理智告诉他撤退才是正确选择。但那个人的话一遍遍在脑海回放，少年人握紧手中的武器不再回头，他要证明给鼬看。

 

荒野似乎望不到尽头，少年急行了好一段路都没发现任何魔物的踪迹。太安静了，除了令人心悸的压迫感他看不到战争的紧迫感。

佐助不知不觉止步于这颗突兀生长在荒野中心的参天大树下。

「魔物到底藏哪去了...」

「都在营地哦」

佐助瞪大眼睛，拔出剑向后跃出一段，他完全没发现树上的家伙！

「抱歉，没吓到你吧。」黑长直一脸歉意

这不是重点，「你这家伙是魔物吧！」佐助紧盯漆黑的长角，还是个高级魔物。

千手柱间眨眨眼算是回答

「那就快点下来受死！」，「不要」，「哈？」…「那就滚蛋」，「这是我家的树」

一番纠缠冷淡少年差点气的冒烟，这个魔物既不和他战斗又赶不走。

「疯子，我没功夫和你闲聊」魔物不走他走，但少年勇者刚抬起脚便生生僵住，这股魔力？！

宇智波佐助表情精彩，不是这么“走运”吧。

回过头，黑长直站在树边带着温和笑容

「大概我就是你要找的魔物了」

 

「...魔王？」

「嗯嗯！」

大眼瞪小眼持续了三秒，佐助便拔出剑向魔王袭去，战斗就不要废话。

年轻人的速度极快，刀刃带起的电流在土地上留下道道焦痕，收手间隙又是迎面而来的烈焰，即使范围还不及宇智波族长，在他这个年纪也实属难得。

柱间在闪避间止不住欣赏，不愧是斑的后辈。

「你就只会躲？！」攻击大多被魔物躲闪，角度刁钻的火焰又透不过拔地而起的木枝。

赤红的魔瞳带来更加强劲的攻势，却依旧奈何不了这个魔物。

「呼…呼…你，也瞧不起我！」柱间隐约听少年这么说，有些无奈，「我没有，但少年你要挑战我还需要几、年。」，「⋯你果然没把我放在眼里，受死！今天不是你死就是我亡！」佐助炸毛道

当然不能你死我活，魔王先生也明白面对这个倔强少年一味闪避只会适得其反，那么

「你就要小心了…」话音刚落大地便嗡鸣起来

 

看着精疲力尽悲壮倒地的年轻宇智波，千手柱间再一次感概命运的奇妙，真是眼熟的场景。

是他技不如人，就算死在魔王手上也怪不得别人。佐助想的很透彻，鼻子还是发酸，拼命忍住眼泪。

「抱歉..你别哭呀」柱间蹲在年轻人身旁，「别跟我说话！要杀要剐随便你！」这个混蛋揍他的时候怎么就不觉得抱歉。

「我不杀你」魔王满脸真诚，他是真的没有杀意。

看着闪闪发亮的眼睛，佐助起了满身鸡皮疙瘩，魔物会没有企图？！

「所以我要绑架你啦」果然！

 

 

次日，后方的千手扉间收到了兄长的手礼，说是庆祝初战告捷。

呵呵，千手柱间打谁能不告捷。

即便如此扉间还是给面子的收下了，「...扉间大人，是个宇智波。」

「！！！你说什么！」

 

 

TBC


	18. 畏惧

面对被绑的宇智波少年，桃华起初也为难拿烫手的人质怎么办好，不能随便干掉，高级勇者放在营地又不合适。联络官忐忑揣测魔王的心思，这要拿少年威胁宇智波？好像没这个必要，族长到底在想什么。

「柱间大人，这个少年，您是打算和宇智波谈条件？」桃华以最常见的理由试探

「差不多」柱间回答，面前的联络官脸色一变，有些迟疑「要震慑人类，这孩子还小，挂在结界上是不是有点残忍。」

这下轮到柱间懵逼了，他看起来这么凶残嘛，谁告诉桃华要做这种事了。

「别胡思乱想，这个少年我自有用处。」

虽然不知道魔王打底打什么主意，桃华还是松了口气，起码不必伤害恋人的族人。

营地并非所有魔物都对人类抱有善意，柱间略加思索决定将宇智波少年转移到更安全的地方，他有个好主意，「这个任务交给你，把少年安全送到后方。」

桃华？！

「怎么了？」，「扉间大人向来讨厌人类..要不还是留在这吧。」桃华为难道，送到后方感觉是羊入虎口啊...对此魔王却胸有成竹，说扉间那最合适，他家老弟对付宇智波很有一套。他早知道扉间有个宇智波朋友，相处得可好了，这个活力十足的宇智波少年是斑的优秀后辈，一定能和扉间谈得来，魔王先生对此充满信心。

 

后方的扉间再次确定宇智波是他漫长魔生里最合不来的群体（镜除外），但他大哥爱屋及乌。

暂代桃华内务的千手杏发现上司脸色难看，轻声建议将人送回营地。

「不必，大哥这么做肯定有他的理由，他的远见并非我们所及。」背着柱间白发魔物张口就吹，宇智波的少年，扉间脑海闪过一张稚嫩的脸，如果和镜一样乖巧，他勉强能忍，「先去看看」。

「放开我，你们这些可恶的魔物，阴险！卑鄙！！想拿我威胁鼬他们，做梦！！！」

即使被魔王的藤蔓捆成粽子，绘有魔纹的布条遮蔽视野，宇智波佐助依然毫无畏惧。他只是没想到魔王这样的强者也能这么阴险，果然魔物没一个好东西！

扉间面无表情地望着眼前这个不断闹腾蠕动的小子，心很累，看来不必浪费时间交流了。

「杏，漩涡那边准备好了？」，「结界已经备好了」，「安置好他」

他没功夫应付难缠的宇智波。

柱间这边算盘打得噼里啪啦，他扣下的名为佐助的少年一定就是斑跟他提过的年轻一辈最有天赋的孩子，宇智波家一定不会对他置之不理。

桃华日前已经给驻扎在结界外的宇智波营地递送了信件。

 

 

「鼬，你也不要太担心，起码我们知道佐助现在是安全的。」止水安慰道。

「我怎么能不担心！是我的错，没能保护好佐助。」鼬闭上眼，那孩子会私自离开族地，独自进入魔物的地盘他这个当兄长的要负全部责任，是他忽视了佐助的心情。

「你要振作起来，现在还有更重要的事。」

魔王的信件写的很清楚，让宇智波佐助安然无恙并非毫无条件，只是魔物的要求和他们预计的出入巨大。魔王表示只要宇智波的勇者能够战胜他，他不仅会归还人质，魔物也会立刻离开人类的领地。

「大人物的想法真难理解，这样的约定对魔物毫无益处。」止水和鼬对视，这场突兀的战争也充满一点，不得不怀疑魔王有其他打算。

作为宇智波家的异类，他和止水对魔物感官复杂。这些年游历在外，他们拜访过数不清的种族，深知人类对异族的印象极为片面，尤其是千百年来纷争不断的魔物，他们实际上是与人类极为相似的生灵，有着自己的文明和历史，族群和传承，冒险者所见的魔兽与真正不能一概而论...况且正是他们的君主点燃了和平之火，那位足以称之时代的缔造者。

两人还曾寻找魔王城的踪迹，命运就是如此奇妙。

「没想到是在战场上」止水苦笑，老实说他和鼬很向往与魔王交谈。

冷静分析过局面，鼬提出由他前往结界，止水留在营地等候消息，鼬知道这个人很难接受，但他会尽力说服他。在不明确魔王的来信有多少水分的情况下，在属于敌人的领域不能让族长冒然出战，必须探清魔王的虚实得到结界内的情报。

「你还不了解我，放心吧...」，宇智波止水深深注视他的搭档「涉及到佐助，你的保证毫无说服力。就是因为了解，我才肯定你会和魔王动手。」鼬会如他所言传出情报，但他不可能等族长来解救佐助。

「小鼬，对搭档撒谎可不好。」，「...原谅我，但我不能放着佐助不管。」

宇智波止水沉默之余只是注视着他，改变不了鼬的决定，他唯一能做的就是与他并肩作战。

「我们一起进结界」鼬皱起眉反对，「也请你原谅我，鼬，我不能让你一个人冒险。」止水同样固执。「但..」，「担心我的话就不要乱来，即使真要和魔王对上，我们也要并肩作战。」

止水抬起手，鼬反射性地与他碰拳。

「哈哈，那就这么说定了！」止水揽住搭档的肩让他不要担心，其余战略不变。

止水总是能让鼬安下心，即使他们将面临职业生涯里最险峻的一场战斗。

 

宇智波又来了，桃华的请战依旧被魔王拒绝。

「还是我亲自去见他们。」君主带着温和笑意

为什么..话到嘴边，千手桃华告诉自己服从命令才是本职，但疑惑始终沉重地压在胸口。她看得出战书的用意是让魔物远离战场，那柱间大人真的想要发动战争吗，如果这不是他的本意，那又会是什么..听到担忧的呼唤，桃华只好将纷乱的思绪抛到脑后。

 

 

魔物这次迎接宇智波勇者的方式更加温和，鼬和止水不曾破坏结界，藤蔓便乖巧让开道路，丝毫不见对其他冒险者又抽又捆的暴脾气。

「这难道是欢迎我们？」止水表情纠结，藤蔓听到勇者的话甚至扭了扭，似乎认同人类的猜测。

鼬突然凝起眉「止水！」，「我感知到了，看来它的主人也在欢迎我们。」虽然只是一瞬，的确出现了深不可测的魔力，「走吧」。

 

孤独的巨木下依旧是形单影只的魔物，鼬与止水则止步于百米远处。

即使未曾相识，勇者们也知道这就是魔王..两人心情复杂，这个黑发黑眸的男人散发着令人不安的压迫感，神情却格外亲切，带着浅浅的笑意，似乎他们只是来访的后辈。

「不必这么拘束，没有藤蔓会突然出现，魔物也都在营地。」柱间猜到勇者的想法主动解释，热络的语气让人忍不住放松，再迟疑不前就不配自称宇智波了。

「宇智波止水」黑发微卷的年轻人先开口

「宇智波鼬，佐助的大哥」束着直发的宇智波紧接着介绍自己

柱间眼神一闪，原来是少年的兄长找上门了，他语气自然，只说少年远离战场现在很安全。

可惜宇智波的兄弟爱和千手家的放养式完全不同，鼬并不会因为他的解释安下心，反而往前一步「感谢您手下留情，是我弟弟太乱来了，请您看在佐助尚且年少的份上不要和他计较。」

「这是当然」他对佐助的印象很好

「那...」柱间温和地打断他，回答强势「我想信上已经写得很清楚了，只要能战胜我，所有承诺都会兑现。」

这么说没有回旋余地，止水担忧地看着鼬。

鼬并不介意魔王的拒绝，坦然道「我明白了，那么也请您也如信上所说接受我的挑战。」得见魔王的真容，他觉得这个男人并非背信之人，但身为兄长，他有必须要做的事。

柱间愣了愣，没想到这个沉稳的青年会直言挑战他，明明让斑出战才是最好的选择。他默默叹息，心道扉间说的没错，宇智波总让人出乎意料。

「宇智波鼬，我接受你的挑战，以及..宇智波止水的。」柱间的视线扫过焦急的止水，如此回答。

 

源于大筒木的勇者世家，宇智波不仅坐拥精妙的远古魔法，还有最可贵的财富，血脉天赋，这个天才层出不穷的族群，在岁月长河里诞生了风格迥异的优秀勇者。

例如战斗直觉惊人的宇智波佐助，以及眼前这两个特别的宇智波。

勇者们消失在视野内，荒野如水墨般消融，能让白昼化为了黑夜，让敌人瞬间置身于异处的只有高阶幻术，这处峡谷就是勇者们选定的战场。

柱间抬头望着夜空中的赤月有些期待，他都不记得上次与精通幻术的宇智波交手是什么情景了，昏暗的血月给周围蒙上一层薄雾，魔王饶有兴致地眨眨眼。

不见勇者地身影，拔地而起的魔藤阻挡迎面而来的短刃，也为魔王隔绝爆炸的嗡鸣声。柱间站在原处，从四面而来角度的角钻的奇袭，无一不被化解，护主的藤蔓却渐渐传来焦糊气味，察觉它的不耐和愤怒，柱间轻声安慰「小绿，稍安勿躁」。

止水并不意外魔王在自己的攻势下毫发无损，要是能轻易得手，这个男人就不会被称为传说了。

魔王先生从不自负，也不会小瞧任何宇智波。

果然，宇智波止水在下一秒显出身影，肉眼难以捕捉他的动作，连同魔藤也会有错失，刀刃在无从捕捉的间隙袭向它的主人。

「简直像瞬间移动一样！」魔王赞叹着脚边瞬间长出新魔藤。

这个男人面不改色地接下了袭向咽喉的刀刃，用闪烁寒光的尖锐枝条逼退勇者。

止水拧着眉隐入鼬制作的视觉盲区，有些苦恼。魔王比想象中的难对付的多，想如计划中那样困住他难度巨大..但他应对高速战是不是太熟练了。

这是当然，扉间是他的贴心小棉袄，在战争时代为了对付各族精英的暗杀，千手兄弟在背地合计过无数次，没人能超越扉间的速度，那么他只需保证自己不被老弟斩下头颅就好。通过血淋淋的对战，柱间终于从被划破喉咙，挨下无数致命伤进化到能毫发无损。

（扉间：鬼知道我都经历了什么）

即使这个年轻人的速度与老弟相比并不逊色，他还是有种欺负后辈的感觉。宇智波止水想要战术有效还真得想想办法，柱间默默分析，如果他始终站在原处，再快的速度也毫无用处。

柱间勾起唇角，深感年轻人真的很有悟性，攻击故技重施，魔王这回却不得不离开原处。原本的位置燃起来漆黑的火焰，直觉告诉他不要沾上为妙。勇者这边不会给敌人更多思考时间，不祥的黑焰无声无息，精确地将魔王的落脚点引至止水的攻击轨迹上。

柱间神情严肃仔细应对止水的攻击，战场悄然向岩壁的方向移动..看起来是限制他的移动，魔王皱起眉，总觉得事情不会这么简单。

身周的景象一瞬的波动被千手柱间捕捉，他睁大眼睛立刻侧身，即便如此侧颈依旧留下了深深的血痕。执刀的手腕被紧紧箍住，细枝从魔王的指尖蔓延数秒便长成特殊藤蔓紧紧缠到止水身上，魔力被迅速抽离让勇者无法脱身。是他大意了，差点忘记这里是宇智波构建的战场，所见所感虚实交错，所以这个年轻人才能隐藏在岩壁之中寻到机会。

「止水！！」是小鼬的声音，被困住的宇智波止水无比焦急张嘴却发不出声音，他想告诉搭档千万不要冲动，这个男人不是他们能战胜的，交战到此刻魔王都没对他们动过杀意。

 

鼬无法冷静，止水..要是止水出了什么事，他永远无法原谅自己。幻境伴随主人的意愿同样躁动起来，漆黑的烈焰形成包围自四面向柱间袭来，这个范围无法躲避。

「真是惊喜不断」止水听到魔王喃喃自语，依旧不见惊慌。

漆黑长发被奇异的风拂起又缓缓落在魔王的肩上。身周是能将生机燃尽的热度，即便如此对柱间而言依然不是绝境，是时候结束战斗了。下一秒幻境发出剧烈地震颤，无数的枝条从燃烧的大地破土而出，瞬息间令山谷坍塌，在粉碎接触到的一切后参天直上。

柱间叹了一口气，对宇智波的固执刮目相看，充满生机的力量从另一个角度而言便是毁灭，即使幻境的主人强撑，眼前的一切也都会被破坏。

千手柱间抬头望向天边的血月，明白这样下去宇智波家的年轻人会丢掉性命。灿金色的魔瞳浮现，魔王轻声诵出魔文，血色的月亮从边缘处被黑暗吞噬，幻境陷入了真正的黑夜。

 

 

望着不远处捂住眼睛沉默不语的鼬，止水的心狠狠揪紧，他挣扎起来发现束缚自己的藤蔓松开了，顾不得敌人，止水立刻赶到搭档身旁，尚未开口询问便被闭着眼的同伴牢牢拥抱抱。

「止水..你没事，你没事，那就好。」，「小鼬？」止水一头雾水但也回抱这个人。

「咳咳，打扰一下，我想说这个年轻人的眼睛没事。」柱间撅起嘴，看着拥抱的两人很羡慕。

止水闻言检查鼬的眼睛，的确除了魔力消耗过度导致的畏光并没有其他问题，鼬重复几次便能正常视物，两个宇智波表情复杂地盯着魔王，是他们输了。

「刚才到底是？」

鼬忍不住询问，失去视力对宇智波而言如同夺走生命，他很庆幸那种恐惧是暂时的。

柱间眨巴眼反倒不太好意思，那种术可以说是他早年专用来对付宇智波的，现在在魔力加持下已经能瞬间施展夺走一切光明。他早就发现幻境里的血月是宇智波鼬的眼睛，吞噬它便能破坏幻境。魔王边解释带着歉意看着年轻人，说这样的招数有失公平。

鼬怔愣地看着魔王，这个魔物实在是让他们输得心服口服。搭住止水的手站起身，鼬弯下身对敌人予以敬意「您不必谦虚，是我们输了。」

魔王没有强留他们的意思，看来他们要无功而返了。

「等等，想去我的营地做客嘛，你们可以随时离开，这可是收集情报的好机会哦！」

柱间突然开口挽留，他还有事想问这两个勇者。

止水和鼬对视，得成共识！

 

千手桃华今天也满脸懵逼，因为君主不是一个人回来的，他把敌人（两个）邀请到了营地做客。这两个宇智波心也太大了吧，竟然敢这么跟着回来，这个表情..没看错是崇拜吧？！

「桃华？你在发什么呆，准备一下我要招待止水和鼬。」

桃华：厉害了柱间大人，都省略姓氏了。

等千手家的联络官端着点心和茶水来到会客室时，眼前的场景可以说是其乐融融，其中一个宇智波正向魔王描述游历中的所见所闻，柱间大人则不时给出一些建议比如有哪些人类未曾记录过的秘境、和异族打交道的好方法。为什么这个宇智波能这么热情？这难道就是黑长直间的心心相惜！桃华槽多无口，扫过另一个小卷毛才安下心，这家伙和她一样无语就对了。

小鼬啊，止水看着搭档越来越闪的眼神很无奈，完全暴露对魔王的崇拜了，不过魔王的确比他们想象的还要让他心生向往，这么一想，止水放下纠结加入了话题。

「哎，茶水没有了，桃华！」，「哦...」

等千手桃华端茶回来，这些人的话题已经飞向了天边，她是不是听到某个熟悉的名字了？！

「火核是个好男人」止水感慨道，魔王刚刚已经将火核和千手桃华的恋情告知他们。

桃华？！这群男人也太无聊了吧！

「桃华，鼬和止水都很支撑你和火核的事！」鼬和止水很有眼力见地送上祝福。

「等...就考虑下婚姻大事吧。」柱间温和地看着下属，桃华一定要获得幸福。

千手桃华立刻将怒火抛到脑后，「柱间大人」不知怎么的还突然有些伤感。

 

魔王放下手中的茶杯，该谈正事了。

「勇者，我希望你们将我的战书交给..宇智波族长，我希望与他一战。」

鼬和止水表情严肃下来，战斗是看清一个人的最佳方式，这点对魔物也适用。魔王不仅强大而且高尚（还是他们的偶像），他们并不担心魔王和族长战斗会耍手段，还有预感那将是这个时代最惊心动魄的战斗。

但疑云始终笼罩在心间，魔王的本意到底如何，他们越发觉得这个男人对人类没有恶意，也不怎么关注战局，仿佛和宇智波战斗才是他想要的。

「为什么要挑起战争？」鼬直接开口，连桃华都屏住了呼吸，但魔王只是露出苦笑沉默不语。

「您其实不想破坏现在的一切对吗？」鼬问了另一个问题，这次对面的男人露出了微笑。

鼬放下心来，他相信魔王没有撒谎，无论原因为何，这个人的初衷并没有变。

千手柱间认真注视宇智波家的勇者，透过他们看向整个时代。

「创造一个人类、魔物、异族得以共存的世界，让各族生活自己的领域、消除战争曾是我的梦想，而现在我还看到了新的希望，总有一天人类和魔物一定可以共同生活，用同理心将爱带给彼此。」这样美好的未来，他愿意付诸一切去守护。

魔王的语气很平淡，但其中的真诚足以打动所有人。

「我们明白了，您的意愿我和鼬会带给斑大人。」止水承诺

「感谢」柱间放下心

「您很期待和我们族长战斗？」鼬看着这个魔物，突然问出这个问题。

柱间愣了愣，垂下眼回答「不，恰好相反，我很害怕和他战斗。」

除了知晓其中内情的千手桃华，鼬和止水都无法掩饰惊讶，止水来不及制止，自家搭档就直言询问「为什么，凭您的实力无需畏惧任何人吧？」

的确如此，如果那个人不是他最爱的人，魔王摇摇头表情复杂。

止水：...小鼬真是，怎么能这么泼自家族长的冷水啊，还有魔王也怪怪的。

场面变得古怪，宇智波鼬开始给魔王应援，告诉他无需畏惧宇智波族长，族长很强，但他觉得魔王更强。魔王反倒听着听着忍不住夸奖他们族长，说什么有过一面之缘，那个男人无比强大耀眼美丽。你们是不是拿反台词了，止水盯着魔王的表情心里有所猜测，但终究没有开口。

至于另一个话题，鼬最担忧的佐助，魔王再次作出保证，告诉他们无论他和宇智波族长的对战结果如何，都会让那孩子平安返回宇智波。

「那我就放心了」止水抽抽嘴角，鼬变得太快了吧，还告诉魔王不用太迁就他弟弟，佐助正在叛逆期，也该吃点苦头了，挨点揍不要紧的。

柱间连连点头，说一定照顾好佐助。

 

勇者和魔王的第二场战斗依旧戏剧般收场，这一点后方的千手以及营地中焦急等待的宇智波带土一无所知。

 

 

TBC


End file.
